Caesar's Pearl 2
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Ten years ago Margo Rodman lost everything and things haven't gotten any better. There are times when Margo is feeling so alone and heartsick she'll sit on the roof of her old home staring longingly at the Redwoods they all treasured. The memory's made there so precious. Little did she know someone she loved so much is about to make a serious comeback into her life. Caesar/OC/Alex
1. Chapter 1

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Prologue**

Ten long years have passed since the ALZ-113 virus, now known to all as the Simian Flu, escaped the labs of Gen-Sys infecting the world's population. It swept through the nations and in a matter of a few years the majority of humanity was reduced to the point of near extinction. This left only very small pockets of civilization remaining on the planet struggling to survive scavenging for scraps and materials wherever they can, hoarding all they did possess. One of the few things these small settlements didn't have to worry about was contracting the virus that already killed so many of their friends and family. You see roughly five hundred people were found to be immune to the destructive properties of the Simian Flu. But this is a small comfort to those who lost so much.

Among the survivors is a young girl named Margo living in the remains of the once great city of San Francisco. Orphaned and alone with only her trusted family border collie Ranger for company she keeps to herself only visiting the Colony at the center of the city when she really needs something. Margo avoids attachment at all costs fearing that if she does she'll lose that person the same way she'd lost her mother, father, grandfather, and…her brother, Caesar.

Following the apes escape from the city Margo had always held hope that Caesar and his band of apes were alive somewhere in the Muir Woods. But then the blaze her own people set in the redwoods erased all of that. She knew without a doubt that no one could've survived such an inferno.

Margo would've fallen into despair if not for one reminder. The medallion locket hanging from a chain from her wrist. One of the last things her parents ever gifted her and the twin of one she knew Caesar had worn.

Looking at that picture made Margo remember the words from her family and the fact that they, most of all Caesar, would want her to live not die.

So now Margo did just that fighting for survival striving to push herself to the limit each and every day. This is because in her heart she knew they'd be with her always.

Who'd have thought that one of them was much closer than Margo had ever realized all this time and she never was the wiser?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Surprise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 1**

 **10 Years Later:**

In the ten years since the Simian Flu has run rampant across the planet an extremely large percentage of the worlds human population has been annihilated. Only small pockets remain across the globe with one of them being the city of San Francisco in California. The once shining and thriving city bustling with life, activity, and people was now a desolate place with mother nature crawling her way back in.

But those that have survived the apocalyptic outbreak had adapted and found their way. Basically using unconventional methods that haven't exactly been used since the Stone Age along with going without things people have been using so commonly in their lives. It's hard, but not completely undoable. The problem is that everything had to be rationed these days especially fuel. There was only so much of it left and electricity couldn't really be harnessed anymore because the facilities went offline years ago. Basically this is the era where technology went to die with so much of it being left to rot.

San Francisco is a big place and with such a little population remaining a lot of places was still left untouched and unexplored even off limits to those without the proper security clearance. Not a lot of people dared to explore them anymore. Those who did always went with a purpose.

One person in particular walked through them almost daily. Now was one of those times.

One such individual that was now degraded to living this way was scouring through an old junkyard that had a bunch of abandoned and wrecked cars in downtown. Clad in light protective goggles with green lenses, facemask, a brown leather jacket, jeans, knee-high boots, and a black shirt this person was burdened with a substantial backpack. Wielding an assortment of tools the scavenger was trying to excise an assortment of devices from underneath one. One after another, bits of booty found their way into the bag that ley beside the slender figure. The last thing the scavenger di is drain what small amounts of fuel she could siphon from the fuel lines in the car. What little this person could get might be useful. When the bag was full or close to it depending on the amount and size of the stuff she got the scavenger secured it shut commencing to crawl out from the car.

There a border collie was patiently waiting for her to show up. When he saw his human was done he sat up wagging his tail.

Removing the goggles from her eyes and the mask from her face the scavenger smiled at her pet. She was nearly seventeen with dark hair and eyes that carried a hint of something deeper within. There was a freshness about her that the surrounding harsh landscape had failed to eliminate, but the years of hardship she went through left their mark.

Hefting the bag proudly, Margo said "Not a bad days work if I do say so myself."

Ranger barked in agreement prancing around her happily.

Well that wasn't precisely true. Hopefully if the broker isn't so stingy this time around it would be enough to ensure that she and Ranger had something to eat tonight if not a few days.

"Come on, Ranger. Let's go," said Margo.

Ranger barked taking the lead. Margo hefted a piece of larger salvage recovered earlier as she followed him.

Ranger and Margo left the junkyard arriving at the spot where she left her motorbike. Margo had found this bike when she was fifteen inside a garage when she'd been scavenging through some houses one week. When she found this motorbike it made her think of her old bike from before the outbreak. So she decided right then and there to take it home and fix it up. She's been riding it ever since. Just like with the old bike Ranger would follow running beside her. It was good exercise for the border collie. He never failed to keep up with her.

Attached to the back of the motorbike was a crate she had outfitted with wheels so Margo could easily carry all her finds whenever she did a scavenging trip. After she loaded all the car parts Margo pulled out a canteen to rehydrate. She shared the water with Ranger and he gratefully lapped it up from her palm.

After double-checking that she had everything Margo climbed onto the seat. She then revved up the engine on the bike and they were off. Margo and Ranger expertly traveled through the deserted streets avoiding all obstacles by memory making their way to the San Francisco Colony.

The entire Colony was built into the lower levels of an unfinished skyscraper whose construction had been in progress when that apocalyptic plague struck. Because of all the chaos and hassle that came with it no one had sought to finish it since or make any repairs for damages that came afterwards. To be frank there wasn't even close enough of equipment to follow through with the construction even if they wanted to. The Colony saw it as a lost cause with good reason. Even in it's unattractive state there was still a use for it.

The lower twenty floors had flooring that allowed the place to be used for housing to a few thousand people. The bottom six floors occupied the entire block and enclosed what had been envisioned as an upscale mall and luxury office complex. Here the survivors in the Colony ate, slept, worked, and traded in and out throughout their daily lives.

Margo was practically the only person who didn't live here. Even to this very day she and Ranger still lived in the old Victorian house cherished by her family for so very long. She preferred it there over of being over at the Colony. This place was much too crowded for her tastes.

The Colony's mechanics and engineers had taken over an area that had once offered parking and delivery space. Here they stored what meager supplies of fuel could be salvaged. This was where Margo was headed. Here she could trade her acquired fuel and parts for different rations of food. The better the stuff the more you got.

Margo parked her motorbike a safe distance away from the entrance so no one would steal it during the time she left it alone. This was merely an extra precaution since she was carrying the keys with her anyhow.

Margo maneuvered around the barricades and sentry platforms that were lines in front of the stairs leading into the entrance to the street level of the building. It was pact with people coming in and out. Margo wasn't the only one bringing stuff in. Other scavengers left each and every day, but, unlike Margo, kept to the center of the city nearest to the Colony instead of the outskirts. They feared what was out there while she did not. This was why she usually came with the best.

Ignoring everyone else Margo went straight to the usual tent she went to in order to clean the merchandise she brought before she presented the stuff to the hawker at the exchange booth. Appearance didn't really matter just the overall function of each, but it never hurt to do a bit of polishing first. Best not to be lazy. Whenever Margo was doing this she was happy Ranger was around. None of her fellow scavengers were not above stealing from one another when the opportunity presented itself in order to better their situations somehow. On the rare occasions something like that happened to her she quickly caught the bastard/bitch senseless to teach them a firm lesson. Needless to say on the last one where the guy ended up with a broken leg no one tried that again. Still it's better to be safe than sorry. People always thought twice whenever there was a dog involved no matter how docile they may be.

Margo was pleased when she found she was finished with her task sooner than expected and quickly went to the exchange booth to get the goods before anyone else did. Compared to the tent this shelter was a lot neater and well constructed.

Standing in the booth was the hawker himself a middle aged man named Martin and he's as stingy as they come. For those who don't have regular jobs in the Colony and are forced to forage like her to get provisions they're forced to come here. To put it simply everyone hated him. It's no secret that there's a rumor that he cheats some of the scavengers in order to keep the majority of the rations for his own benefit. His large girth definitely says that. Unfortunately no one can prove it, not even those high in rank. So they were stuck with Martin.

Isn't that a major bitch?

Martin took his time scanning over the merchandise she'd brought to him today including the fuel she had. While it was a paltry sum her hopes were really riding on that one.

"A decent offering, if nothing remarkable," said Martin. "Today you get a quarter portion."

Very disappointing. Margo had been hoping for something that would last her a couple of days at least if not a week. She desired some time off with Ranger to relax. Now she wasn't going to get it. Margo was going to have to go out again tomorrow to scavenge some more.

Right on cue a packet appeared in the transfer drawer in front of her. It contained powder to create a single pancake, a few slices of bacon, and a small bag of instant ramen.

Margo knew it was best not to argue with this guy or else she'd probably end up with nothing. A girl's got to eat and she, also, had Ranger to provide for. She didn't have the luxury of being picky. Not in this day and age.

Maybe the traps Margo had set up around where she lived would hold something better. Having to be so self-sufficient for so long Margo had numerous traps set out to catch whatever animals she can. She can't catch anything big so she settled for stuff that was small.

Hefting the now empty sacks and the newly acquired food Margo headed for the exit whistling for Ranger. He obediently trotted at her heals.

As Margo and Ranger were leaving the building they were unaware that they were being watched. Near some cars that were being loaded a young man sat with an open sketchbook in front of him with a keen eye. On the open page in front of him he was drawing Margo's face as he saw it.

Alex is a boy the same age as her. Like Margo he had suffered from the plague losing his mother at a young age. There was a big difference between them though. Margo was left with only Ranger as a companion while he still had his father and stepmother. He had a crush on her, but she never really acknowledged him and he was too shy to actually go up to her and say something. So this was what he did. He didn't see her that often so he drew her each time he glimpsed her. He had a fast hand and a skilled pen.

As he was watching Margo and her dog go his stepmother Ellie is observing him.

"Planning on talking to her any time soon," she asked, smiling.

A red hue crawling onto his cheeks at being caught, Alex said "No."

Ellie laughed in amusement.

A small party was being sent out on a mission into the mountains to get to a dam they knew was up there. The Colony had a very limited supply of fuel left and when it ran out they'd be without any sort of power. They needed to get up there fast and get it working. To them it's not only the last thing they have to keep the Colony alive, but a way to finally get contact with the outside world. Up until now the reach they had was limited. This dam could easily change all that. The team is made of six if you could count Alex. The people involved are his parents Malcolm and Ellie with three others who are Carver, Foster, and Kemp.

Carver was being a jackass as he usually was.

Teasing Alex about Margo, Carver said "Don't get your hopes up with that one, Kid. She's a loner."

"Why is that? I never really see her around here," said Alex.

"That's because she doesn't," said Malcolm, stepping down from one of their jeeps. "To be honest we're lucky enough to know her first name. Margo lives outside the barricades. No one knows where. She keeps to herself only coming in when she's trading for provisions. We sent some people out to try and find out where she lives, but she gives them the sleep every time. So we just leave her alone."

"She's a mystery, Alex," said Foster, adding in his take, lifting a crate of tools into the back of a car. "One no one can really solve."

They may be right, but that didn't lessen the interest Alex had in her. He doubted anything ever will.

On her way home Margo stopped at three traps she had out near her neighborhood. They were all empty except for one. Inside was a squirrel. That would be Ranger's dinner for tonight. Squirrel is one of his favorites.

The moment they got back home Margo immediately pulled into the side of the house. She opened the gate leading into the backyard before walking it in. She always put it here not wanting to risk anyone stealing it from the front. They never had a garage so covering it with a tarp became necessity.

Despite the houses age it was in pretty good condition. Margo is the cause for that. She did the best she could both inside and out. Margo went inside to get some things to cook with after she started a fire in a fire put she'd found one day. The interior of the house was dim without a lot of lighting. Like her food Margo had to ration the fuel she kept for herself to use in a generator. Like today she didn't want to waste any of it instead saving what she had for days she really needed it like in winter on the coldest days. It all comes down to survival.

Vines crept up the walls covering some of the windows. The plants worked their way through the siding, but Margo kept them out of the interior. A lot of stuff was covered in dust. She'd have to fix that in the next day or two. She kept forgetting to do most of the house.

Now the kitchen was constantly spotless considering she cooked a lot from the pots and pans in there. Which is what she took outside now.

Here she cooked the food she now had along boiling the squirrel she'd caught in a pot of boiling water. Margo boiled the ramen she had in a separate and smaller pot carful not to contaminate. This was how Ranger liked it his squirrels. He was used to it by now. If it were anything larger she would skin and share it with him. She pulled it out at the same time her food was done timing it perfectly.

Margo took the food and went up to the attic. As they did regularly when sharing a meal Margo and Ranger sat on the roof of the house. They liked it up there.

Ranger dug into his squirrel as Margo chowed down on her rations as if she had not eaten in days.

When Margo's meager meal was over she set her plate and cup aside turning to gaze at the city as she usually did at this time of day. At one point her gaze tracked on the Redwoods her family had loved so much. In spite of her circumstances Margo never dared go there. There were too many memories that linger, too much pain. She couldn't bear it. The fire may have been long ago, but she dreaded seeing the skeletons of dead apes and recognizing one of them.

Margo didn't want to take the chance and taint the memory's of her brother Caesar. He was still too dear to her to forget. Absentmindedly Margo fingered the locket medallion on her wrist. She opened it up unveiling the pictures inside. One of her, Will, Caroline, and Charles with the other being her and Caesar.

This is Margo's greatest treasure by far. One that she would never let go.

As if sensing his mistresses solemn and forlorn mood Ranger crawled into her lap getting up in her business in order to ease her burden. She laughed as he lay on his back belly up groaning, shutting the locket closed. Margo obliged him rubbing his tummy in little circles as he preferred it. In response Ranger opened his mouth panting tongue lolling out quite in a comical style. As she spoiled him with a massage Margo couldn't help, but return her thoughts to these long ten years. To the changes that not only happened with the world, also, with her too.

 _._

 _The earth is cold_ _  
_

 _The fields are bare_ _  
_

 _The branches fold against the wind that's everywhere_ _  
_

 _The birds move on_ _  
_

 _So they survive_ _  
_

 _When snow so deep_ _  
_

 _The bears all sleep to keep themselves alive_ _  
_

 _They do what they must for now_ _  
_

 _And trust in their plan_ _  
_

 _If I trust in mine, somehow I might find who I am_ _  
_

 _But where do I go from here?_ _  
_

 _So many voices ringing in my ear_ _  
_

 _Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?_ _  
_

 _How will I know?_ _  
_

 _Where do I go from here?_

 _._

From the nearby trees a robin flew from its nest landing about two feet away from Margo on the roof. It chirped at her and she smiled Ranger lifted his head ears perked up. He inched forward to sniff the bird, but it flew off before he could get too close. Ranger hugged shaking his head. Chuckling Margo scooted over picking up his head and laid it in her lap while she rubbed his head.

 _._ _  
_

 _My world has changed and so have I_ _  
_

 _I've learned to choose_ _  
_

 _And even learned to say goodbye_

 _._

Faint images of Margo's mother, father, and grandfather appeared before her. The smiled waving at her. Then as they faded away a vision of Caesar took their place. He appeared the same as the last time she saw him ten years ago as he singlehandedly took his freedom and those of the other apes he'd liberated from the shelter and zoo. Then he too disappeared leaving her alone with Ranger again.

It was starting to rain a little now dousing the fire below. Margo wasn't worried about firewood. Like her motorbike she kept the firewood supply under a tarp closing up whatever she didn't need for the time being. Best to get out the buckets. She never missed an opportunity to replenish her stores of fresh water.

 _._ _  
_

 _The path ahead is so hard to see_ _  
_

 _It winds and bends but where it ends_ _  
_

 _Depends on only me_ _  
_

 _In my heart I don't feel part of so much I've known_ _  
_

 _Now it seems it's time to start_ _  
_

 _A new life on my own_ _  
_

 _But where do I go from here?_ _  
_

 _So many voices ringing in my ear_ _  
_

 _Which is the voice that I was meant to hear?_ _  
_

 _How will I know?_ _  
_

 _Where do I go from here?_

 _._

Yes…where can she go?

 **Authors Note:**

 **Surprise!**

 **Got to admit this one is a doozy. I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long before and guess what I've come to realize. The one-year anniversary of when I actually started writing the Caesar's Pearl series is almost here. Go figure, huh. So I thought this was a fitting time to give an update to celebrate. Don't you agree? Ha! Ha! ;)**

 **The song you see here is from the 2** **nd** **Pocahontas movie. Where it pertains to Margo I believe it suits her very well.**

 **Also, yes, yes I know Alex is supposed to be fifteen in the series, but here I'm making him seventeen to suit matters much better.**

 **None of you are going to believe what happened to some months ago recently. I was on the way to get my nails done for a potential job interview when suddenly another car slams into my from behind. An idiot driver wasn't paying attention so I and the car in front of me got hit pretty hard. I'm fine, got lucky, not a scratch on me, but it could've been a lot more serious. The back of my head hurt and my left side is really starting to feel the pain. Nothing was broken just sore and bruised.**

 **Bad news is my car got totaled. I really liked this car to I've had it for three years. Good news is I was able to buy a new one.**

 **That day was looking so bright and then this crap happened.**

 **For those of you who drive here, take my advice. EYES ON THE ROAD! I came out alive this time around. The same thing might not happen for any of you if you get into an accident. It's harsh, but the truth.**

 **Regretfully it is a lesson that many of us have to face sometimes no matter how hard we work to prevent it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 2**

In the Redwoods someone Margo has presumed dead for a decade is actually very much alive.

A storm was brewing the combination of the rain and thunder masking the presence of the dozens of apes in the trees as they waited for word on their prey.

Approaching from up ahead the scout Caesar sent out returned with a report. Stopping three trees away, he signed _"Caesar, they are close."_

Caesar nodded, a hand raised high instructing those with him to keep still and silent. Peering below at the hunters on the ground to where Koba waited leading a separate troop of apes.

" _Koba,"_ signed Caesar, gesturing forward ordering Koba to take those apes around the elk to cut off any escape.

Grunting to the apes with him Koba advanced with them following at his heels to where the scout indicated.

Thrusting an arm forward Caesar guided his group high in the trees in the same direction catching and swinging through the long sturdy limbs belonging to each one.

Not one ape made a sound. They used the forest around them to their advantage camouflaging them. The elk would have absolutely no clue what was stalking them until it was too late.

The apes found the herd in an open grass area in the forest large enough for them to graze. Heads lowered to the earth they didn't have a clue they were surrounded by predators.

Caesar kept his son close to him the entire time. Reaching the elk herd the pair landed on the same branch, Blue Eyes crouched

Raising a questioning hand wile preparing to give the signal to strike, eagerly shifting from foot to foot, Blue Eyes signed _"Now, Father?"_

Caesar covered his son's hand with his own so he couldn't prematurely signal the others. Turning his head left and right he checked to make sure everyone was in position to attack. The plan was set.

Rising on the branch Caesar screamed releasing a mighty battle cry, one echoed by the other apes simultaneously. Startled into frenzy the elk stampeded across the forest floor. They barreled through the underbrush the opposite way fleeing the apes in hot pursuit herding them.

Unfortunately for them they ran right into a trap.

Koba's ape's intercepted the herd cutting them off. This caused the stampede of elk to split off into smaller groups scattering them in opposite directions. This confused these animals into a stupor.

The apes targeted these aware the reduced numbers would benefit them. Their main job done the apes in the trees swung down to join their comrades on the ground.

Caesar was leading one group with Blue Eyes watching his every move. Blue Eyes was tossed a spear from his friend Ash. Caesar chose a target. From Luca's back Caesar took a piece of vine that had to two smoothed out rocks tied on either end. Swinging it over his head about three times Caesar aimed and launched it at the elk he had chosen.

The elk fell with a cry down a steep slope. The apes dispersed in tight nit groups to take down different prey. Rocket threw Caesar his own spear. Father and son then peered down the slope at the elk. They found it tangled in a heap in the damp earth struggling to get up, but finding itself enabled. The rest of the herd scattered leaving this fallen member behind.

One step at a time Caesar and Blue Eyes scaled down the slope to reach the elk and deal the finishing blow. As they got nearer Caesar immediately took note that something was off. A few feet away Caesar saw some fresh deep and long claw marks on a tree.

Raising his hand for Blue Eyes to stop, Caesar signed _"Son, stay…"_

Caesar needed to investigate this further. There could be danger lurking in the vicinity that they couldn't see. Caesar knelt to get a closer look at the indents in the tree tracing his fingers over it.

Behind him Blue Eyes completely disregarded his fathers orders. He wanted to establish and prove he is a capable hunter. Impulsive and cocky as ever Blue Eyes stalked towards the stag intent on killing it.

The stag was beginning to regain its footing, untangling its back legs trying to stand. If Blue Eyes didn't do anything now the elk would get away. Not if he could help it.

Blue Eyes should've listened to Caesar.

As Blue Eyes raised his spear to stab the stag elk in the neck an enormous grizzly bear burst from the edge of the thicket. This is the creature that had clawed the tree marking this patch of territory as its own. What made matters worse is that is smelled the blood and fear scent of a prey animal. This grizzly bear wanted that meat and nothing was going to stand in its way.

The grizzly bear charged at Blue Eyes releasing a mighty roar while swiping at the youngling.

Blue Eyes turned to face this new foe screeching at it. But Blue Eyes was given no time to correct. The grizzly bear attacked Blue Eyes with a massive paw sending him tumbling down with the spear knocked out of his hand. It broke as this occurred.

Paternal instincts taking over Caesar launched himself at the grizzly bear. As he was airborne Blue Eye's form was temporarily replaced with Margo as a child. Seeing this image only made Caesar more fearful and determined to protect his son. He landed on the grizzly's back temporarily distracting it as he rolled into a position in front of his son. Deliberately putting his own body between his own child and the bear.

This grizzly bear had Caesar and Blue Eyes cornered. Blue Eyes was bent over wounded in the chest and face. Caesar stood in front of him protectively shielding him from the bear's onslaught. Caesar was dodging the grizzly's assaults left and right, but with only just the two of them against a bear this wouldn't last for long. How easily the grizzly rid Caesar of his spear is proof enough of this.

Caesar screeching challenge after challenge into the grizzly's face hoping it would back off and draw someone close by fast enough to assist. Unfortunately the bear wouldn't relent it simply kept going.

Luckily a third ape made his way onto the scene unnoticed by the grizzly, but not by father and son. Racing down the hill was Koba coming to their rescue. Koba would only have one chance to end this.

To help Caesar brought himself to full height screaming his loudest bellow at the grizzly bear. In response the bear stood on its hind legs roaring back in defiance.

This is just what Koba required.

The grizzly's roar was abruptly cut in half when the head of an old harpoon attached to a spear belonging to Koba plunged headlong into its back silencing the animal permanently. Now lifeless the corpse of the bear collapsed falling on Caesar covering him completely before he could move.

Blue Eyes and Koba approached the bodies of Caesar and the grizzly bear worried that he might not be alive. They were relieved when Caesar pulled himself out safe and unharmed. Koba's assist came just in time.

Turning towards Koba, grateful, smiling Caesar signed _"Thank you, Koba."_

Koba nodded tapping his chest twice with a fist in respect to his leader before examining the bear more thoroughly.

The bear dealt with Caesar diverted his attention to his son.

Caesar then went to Blue Eyes a somber expression on his face, taking Blue Eyes shattered spear from Koba when offered to him. Blue Eyes was kneeling in the grass near the bear's mouth with his head lowered in embarrassment. Taking a knee Caesar parted Blue Eye's fur to check how bad the injuries were. Blue Eyes grimaced stiffening at the contact raising his head to meet his father's eyes.

Somberly, Caesar signed _"Think before you act, Son."_

Caesar had reminded Blue Eyes to this many times already. For some reason Blue Eyes didn't seem to listen. He then went to touch the claw mark on the left side of Blue Eyes face, but his son shoved his hand away.

Aggravated Blue Eyes took his wrecked spear from Caesar avoiding eye contact ashamed.

Shaking his head Caesar sighed an expression of disappointment mixed with anger on his face in dismay He wanted to reprimand Blue Eyes, but restrained himself. Right now there were more important things to deal with than disciplining a disobedient son. The hunt was a great success. They needed to bring the bear and the game they'd killed with them back to the village immediately. The entire tribe would be well fed for a long while to come.

After the incident with the grizzly bear its body along with the elks were loaded onto crude sleds the apes had crafted from boughs from the trees to carry the spoils of the hunt home.

Now the hunting party traveled the long road home back to their refuge. Some rode on horses while others went on foot. At the head of the procession was Caesar and Blue Eyes on either side of him on their own mounts. Riding alongside them were some members of Caesars inner circle and closest confidants, which were Rocket, his son Ash, and Koba.

The troop marched passed the gas station. The tribe often had to pass it whenever they came this way.

As they did so Caesar watched Blue Eyes examine the gashes on his chest. Blue Eyes will be scarred for life now. Despite his stubbornness those would need to be tended to. His mother Cornelia would probably see to that.

The remainder of the journey back to the tribe for the hunting party went without incident.

When the hunting party returned to the village they were met with smiling and excited faces.

They all stopped in the center of the village near the fire pit.

From the spot Maurice was standing at next to a stone wall he hooted and grumbled at the children that surrounded him for their daily lesson on their history, letters, and words. The orangutan gestured for them to focus their attention on him, but it was hard to do so when many couldn't turn their eyes away from the hunters. They were far more interesting than all of this boring stuff. It may not be as stimulating, but to read, write, and the apes three most important laws.

The laws were Ape Not Kill Ape, Knowledge Is Power, and Ape Together Strong.

It's Maurice's job to make sure these lessons traveled to future generations for life. In this he would not fail.

Anxious hoots caused Caesar to stop speaking to some of his subjects that had approached to look in the direction of her families personal dwelling. He recognized Tinker frantically waving him up pointing inside the interior of the tree. Caesar instantly knew one reason Tinker would be acting this way along with wearing a veil over her face plus.

Cornelia.

Moving with haste Caesar then climbed up to Tinker allowing the female to lead the way.

Once inside the assembled midwives and numerous other females surrounding Cornelia cleared a path for him to get to her.

Cornelia was in bad shape appearing extremely tired shaking all over from the strain she was under already whimpering a little. She'd been in labor since early morning not long after the hunters left. After months of waiting Caesar and Cornelia's second child is about to be born. Whether it is a boy or girl they had no clue. All they cared about is that whatever the gender of the baby is that it's healthy.

Hands trembling Cornelia reached for Caesar begging him to help ease the pain. At the same time Cornelia curled into herself as another contraction hit.

Slowly Caesar approached a tender loving expression on his face as he gazed at his wife.

Taking her hand Caesar knelt beside his wife. Having him there with her perhaps gave Cornelia the boost she needed for that one last ditch effort.

Cornelia groaned pushing with all her might the feeling of Caesars, Willow's, and the other females hands on her flesh lending her the strength to fight.

Seconds later Cornelia gasped collapsing onto her back as tiny squeaking, thrashing baby was pulled from her. Cornelia took the squirming baby into her arms from the many hands that held the child, settling him against her chest. If there was any sort of indication the volume of the baby's cries showed it had a healthy set of lungs. Everything was in their proper place as it should. The infant was so miniscule it couldn't have weighed more than four pounds.

Awestruck by the newborn Caesar gives the baby his hand. The infant latched it fingers spread holding tight to one of his fathers. He gently cupped the babies little head in the palm of his hand hooting quietly to the little one so to soothe him. The method succeeded the newborns cries receding as he snuggled into his mother.

The snap of a twig on the floor signaled Blue Eyes coming in to see the baby. The ape children from Maurice's class were curious too. They were discovered peeking from outside hanging from sections of the tree. He stared in wonder at the infant.

Beckoning to Blue Eyes, Caesar signed _"Come meet your new brother."_

Accepting the invitation Blue Eyes slowly came over. Each tentative step Blue Eyes took revealed to all how nervous he was, but he joined them nevertheless.

Cornelia currently had one hand wrapped around baby. When Blue Eyes got close enough she put the other on Blue Eyes head pressing his forehead to hers. Caesar had both hands cocooned around the baby sheltering it in his powerful hands.

All four breathed together in sync with the baby almost forgetting completely anyone else was present with them. The five of them were the only ones who mattered.

That very evening a grand ceremony overran the entire village celebrating the birth and hunt. A feast was held for the celebration, one of the largest they'd had in quite a long time.

Sitting on a ledge overlooking the fire pit, where the vast majority of the Colony had gathered, beside the wall where Maurice taught his lessons to the new generation sat the royal family. Caesar was sitting on his throne, Cornelia and Blue Eyes on the right of him. The baby was fast asleep cradled in Cornelia's arms. It took a lot of work to be born. He needed to rest.

During the festivities ape after ape brought tribute to Caesar. The variety of offerings ranged from flowers, pelts, and different varieties of food.

One of the final ones is something a lot more valuable gift. Luca and Stone they lifted a stretcher carrying the bears pelt and head. It had been a while since one the tribe had taken down a grizzly bear. The pelt is a great prize and should go to the strongest of them all.

Caesar disagreed with them on that. In his mind he had no claim to the remains. Realistically someone else did.

Afterwards Caesar gazed at her in great pride beyond proud of Willow. She gave without any thought of reward. It was her nature to act so selfless.

Caesar stood from his throne holding up a hand. Caesar directed the grizzly head and pelt to Koba. The one-eye ape was enjoying the evening meal with Ash, Rocket, Maurice, and Grey.

At the sight of Caesar, Koba knelt grunting softly lifting a hand palm up in supplication. Caesar ran his hand across the palm accepting the tribute. As Koba stood he froze astonished seeing the deceased grizzly's pelt and head presented to him.

" _You saved my life today, Koba,"_ signed Caesar, gesturing at the head and pelt second.

A clear sign ownership of this magnificent prize was passed onto Koba freely given.

Shocked and humbled by this display of brotherhood, Koba embraced Caesar under the eyes of every ape there. Separating they each affectionately had an arm slung over the others shoulders solidifying how close they are and an example of unity.

"Apes together strong," boomed Caesar.

Indeed they are and Caesar couldn't have been more proud leading each and every single one of them.

Hours passed with the celebration reaching its peak. Many were retiring to their huts to sleep though a number remained awake continuing to enjoy what was left of the festivities.

Caesar bid his wife and newborn goodnight choosing to stay a little while longer. Blue Eyes had already gone having decided to turn in early. The days events had taken their toll. So Cornelia climbed the steps back into their oak tree assisted by one of her multiple midwives.

Caesar had taken a seat on the roots of the tree Maurice sitting beside him.

" _Another son,"_ congratulated Maurice, pleased for his old friend.

Chuckling, Caesar signed _"Makes me think how far we've come, Maurice."_

Together they looked out at the forest and the human city that lay beyond.

" _Seems long ago,"_ signed Maurice, pointing at the decrepit city. _"Still think about them?"_

" _Humans,"_ asked Caesar.

Maurice nodded in reply.

Shrugging, solemn, Caesar admitted _"Sometimes."_

As Caesar said this he was fingering the medallion he wore on his wrist as a reflex. The medallion holding the locket he never took off even after all this time. It was impossible for him not to. Humans raised him for most of his life surrounded in love and trust. One in particular came to mind often. The one who had given this to him. It was a common sight around him for Caesar to do this. Many of the elder apes that he'd liberated in the beginning from the old Primate Shelter knew whom he was thinking of each and every time. Funny thing is no one mentioned anything about it out of respect for him. She was scarcely spoken of if not for a few snippets here and there in story's along with Maurice's history lessons. After all it's not something Caesar ever wanted to really talk about for personal reasons. The warm and loving memory of his little sister Margo was always far too painful to relive.

" _Didn't know them like you did,"_ signed Maurice. _"Only saw their bad side."_

 _A shame not all apes were as fortunate as Caesar had been._

" _Good, bad…doesn't matter now,"_ signed Caesar, gravely. _"Humans destroyed each other."_

Maurice mentioned _"Apes fight too."_

" _Be we are family,"_ insisted Caesar, smiling.

Maurice conceded at the point rather than agreeing with it.

Caesar signed _"Wonder if they're really all gone."_

" _Ten winters now…Last two…no sign of them. They must be gone,"_ assumed Maurice.

Despite the truth behind Maurice's words Caesar was did have some hopes. The population of the humans had been so large before they'd turned on each other. Surely there had to be some survivors, but if there were they aren't anywhere near Caesar's people. But as each year went by without any indication of human life a bit more of that vanished.

Eyeing Caesar's fingers on the medallion, Maurice stated _"You miss Margo."_

Grimacing, breathing deeply and letting it out slowly, Caesar signed _"Everyday. Maurice when that grizzly bear attacked it wasn't Blue Eyes I saw as the bears kill. It was her."_

Softening even more, Maurice signed _"She could still be alive, you know."_

Shaking his head, a mournful expression on his face with a single tear dripping from his eye, Caesar sighed " _No, Maurice…I gave up on seeing her again a long time ago."_

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy 1** **st** **Anniversary for Caesar's Pearl! :)**

 **Good to see that Caesar still thinks of Margo as much as she does him. He misses her too and its heartbreaking how they both think the other is gone when they're actually alive and well. They're so close and yet so far apart.**

 **Boy are they in for the surprise of a lifetime! Ha! Ha! Ha! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 3**

Early the next morning before a large percentage of the village was up and about Blue Eyes and Ash left the confines of the village to go fishing down at the river. These two juveniles had been close friends since infancy. Not only was being born in the same exact year an important factor, but their fathers were close. This mutual brotherhood seemed to be passed on to their children.

Once the two males reached the river they immediately went to their favorite spot. Shallow rapids spread out into the middle of the river downstream, the deeper calm water at the outside of the bend. This selected spot was one of their favorites and brought about some of the best results. They'd come here multiple times and always return to the tribe with something to show for it.

Blue Eyes and Ash were side by side together in the shallows looking at the water patiently waiting for any trout to get within their sights. The fish camouflaged well blending in with the rocks so it was hard to get them, but the satisfaction when eating one was worth the effort in the long run.

Blue Eyes had his spear poised arm raised searching for a target within range. He was perfectly still so he wouldn't startle the fish with any sudden movements. This needed to be done quietly and neatly.

Suddenly Ash threw his hand out thumping Blue Eyes in the chest breaking his concentration on purpose.

Screeching in indignation, Blue Eyes signed _"Ash!"_

 _He then shoved at his friend and Ash playfully pushed back._

Ash laughed good-naturedly, signing _"Hey, no big deal. You'll just have to pick another one."_

Scowling Blue Eyes went to do that continued to do so. Eventually he and Ash both caught some.

In the end, by the time the duo headed back to the village, Blue Eyes and Ash had caught two fish for their families. Blue Eyes mood lightened somewhat after that. The fish were hanging by their gills on some vines tied onto their spears.

Grinning, Ash teased _"The bear wouldn't get me Blue Eyes. I'm quick."_

" _Shut up, Ash,"_ signed Blue Eyes, punching his friend lightly in the shoulder, smiling.

Following the path from the river the two adolescent apes was almost home. It wouldn't be long before they came across the gates. They'd just turned a corner around a large tree when they suddenly stopped in their tracks.

There in front of them was a creature they'd only seen in pictures carved in stone, heard about in stories from Maurice and other adults.

A human.

Clearly male, skin the color of pale wet sand, mostly bald accept for a patch of hair on top its head. The face was similar to apes, but carried substantial differences in its features. If those similarities were anything to go by the expression on the humans face along with its body language the human was certainly revealed to be scared, very scared.

The human male, Carver, had his arms outstretched palms out. They were trembling with outright fear.

"Oh god," he breathed, slowly moving his arms in a subtle manner to the gun on his belt concealed by his jacket. "It's okay." He then whipped the automatic handgun from its holster pointing it directly at the apes.

The two young apes stiffened recognizing the device for what it was. There was a picture just like it carved with the pictures Maurice used to teach. This was a gun a weapon used by humans to kill apes.

Blue Eyes held his spear aloft defensively hissing. Ash hooted softly instinctively inching away slowly step by step to get around the threat.

Big mistake.

"Freeze," shouted Carver, his finger pulled the trigger.

Then thunder struck, Ash's agonized shriek residing.

In the village the sound registered to the apes disrupting the sanctity of their peaceful everyday morning.

At once Caesar's eyes snapped open with him sitting up in bed. Panting heavily dread filled inside the pit of his stomach. He'd know the sound of a gunshot anywhere having heard it repeatedly one too many times. There was only one thing that could've caused that.

A gun meant humans.

Bolting out of bed Caesar ran out of the oak tree. Other apes came out of their own homes. They all looked to Caesar when he revealed himself. He could decipher from the faces of belonging to the adults they came to the same conclusion.

Before Caesar could issue an order a loud screech originated from the canyon below making him still in terror. A distress call alerting the tribe to danger, but this wasn't from any ordinary ape.

The ape sounding the alarm was his own son!

Blue Eyes crouched protectively in front of Ash positioned behind a tree shielding them from the human. He continuously screeched and hissed snarling at the human aggressively warning him to keep his distance baring his teeth and gums while at the same time calling for help. All this time the human still had his gun trained on them.

"Stay! Help," yelled Carver, turning his head repeatedly watching for his compatriots. "No! Hey! Over here!"

They came running up the hill behind Carver. The moment the group the shot rang out they ran to see what was wrong. The adult human males Malcolm, Foster, and Kemp, had their guns ready and fully loaded with Ellie and Alexander in the rear. When they got close enough all their eyes went wide with shock seeing what was freaking Carver out so much.

"I-I shot him," said Carver, "I shot him."

The humans were in shock, too stunned at the sight of actual apes in front of them to do or say anything. Neither did they get the chance.

Emerging from the trees barreling down the slope to the ridge swinging in the trees and on the ground barreled a whole hunting party of apes coming to Blue Eyes and Ash's aide.

The humans divided their guns torn between keeping them aimed at Blue Eyes and Ash or the new onslaught.

Rocket dropped from a branch putting him in the crossfire to protect the two teenagers. His spear held threateningly he kept backing away until he reached his son.

Immediately, when he saw Ash was the one hurt, Rocket almost completely lost it. He instantly dropped to his knees taking Ash's stunned form in is arms.

Visibly shaken, enraged, a furiously hooting Rocket signed _"They shot Ash! Shot my son!"_

Rocket's aggressive body language told he was about to launch himself at the humans any second. The only thing preventing him from following through with it was his primal instinct was his son lying injured in his arms.

Caesar wasn't taking any chances. Any rashness from Rocket could put them all in jeopardy.

" _Rocket, wait,"_ ordered Caesar, firm.

Incredibly reluctant Rocket complied holding his son against his chest. Willow had her free hand on his shoulder keeping him there.

The two sides were at a standoff.

Hooting at the other apes to do stay put Caesar locked eyes with Malcolm the human leader.

The two sized each other up.

Malcolm made the first move.

"We don't mean any harm," he stated.

"They're apes, man. You think they understand what you're saying," whispered Carver.

"They look like just apes to you," retorted Malcolm. Malcolm relaxed his posture lowering his weapon signaling he wasn't a threat.

This garnered scared reactions from his family.

"Dad," said Alex.

"Malcolm, what are you doing," said Ellie, panicking.

"It's okay," assured Malcolm. "Put your guns down."

"You can't be serious," said Foster.

"Do it," ordered Malcolm, not once breaking eye contact with Caesar.

Against their better judgment they did.

Silence followed and then…

"Go," boomed Caesar.

"Holy shit," breathed Carver, a sentiment shared by the rest of them.

Caesar jumped from his perch on a tree trunk intimidating the humans to back away at such close proximity to him.

"Okay," eased Malcolm. "Okay, we're going."

"Go," roared Koba.

Another ape speaking after the other was too much for the humans to take especially when the rest of the apes started to shriek and roar too.

The humans turned and fled, but the youngest human, Alexander, accidentally dropped his satchel in the foliage off the ridge. He desperately went to retrieve it, but the adults pulled him along forcing him to leave the bag behind. Especially when the apes charged making them run faster. The apes chased the intruders off their land.

Caesar had his arms spread out to prevent them from pursuing further.

Maurice picked up the bag the young male dropped along with the book that fell from its folds. He handed the bag to Caesar. Holding it by the strap he stared at it intently for a moment before handing it back to the orangutan.

"Koba," said Caesar, summoning the bonobo to him. "Follow!"

Koba did as commanded with his closest friends Stone and Grey following. They needed answers and tracking the humans to the place they called home was the only way to get them.

Everyone returned to the safety of the village. The whole Ape Colony was working themselves into a frenzy. The children were confused. They'd heard the gunshot, but have not lived long enough to know what it entailed. The apes that could remember were understandably afraid both for themselves and their loved ones. The majority of them didn't have any good experiences with humans. They didn't wish for their offspring to suffer the same horrors they did.

Caesar was doing his best to pacify those in his charge. Needless to say it wasn't any easy task, but he managed to neutralize them. Well for the time being at least.

Hours later in the early evening Koba and his scouts came back to the village to report their findings. They brought with them ill tidings. The human city wasn't as empty as had previously been assumed.

On a stone platform in front of where the ape's three most absolute laws were carved for all to see Caesar's most trusted apes were gathered Willow, Blue Eyes, and Ash counted in their number. On this platform Caesar's symbol which was a stylized diamond enclosed in a circle was carved. It represented his old home, all he held dear to his heart there, and how far they've evolved.

The bag dropped from the adolescent human male was opened its contents spread out for the council to see. Only one of these objects captured the interest of the apes. It was a book with many drawings inside one after another. Page after page each image was more telling than the last.

Maurice flipped through them all intently learning what he could.

" _The plague almost ended them,"_ informed Maurice, reading the story that was there to tell. _"The boy told the story in the pictures."_

" _Must attack them now! Before they attack us,"_ grunted Koba, signing angrily.

Maurice objected _"We don't know how many there are. How many guns they have?"_

Koba scoffed waving aside Maurice's inquiries dismissing them despite how logical they were.

" _Or why they came up here,"_ signed Luca, adding in his say.

One particular drawing caught Maurice's eyes.

Grunting to grab Caesar's attention Maurice showed his leader the sketch of a beautiful human woman's face and an old photograph of the exact woman hugging the same boy from before only a lot younger. Maurice figured out what that all meant as did Caesar judging by the sad solemn stare he had on his face looking at it. It was like he was recollecting a memory long since forgotten. Next to all of horrible pictures drawn in the in there together there could be only one explanation as to the woman's fate. The boy's mother had died of the plague succumbing to the sickness like so many of her kind before her.

On the page next to that one held the singular face of another younger female. A flash of recognition went through Caesar when he saw her though he didn't know why.

" _They shot your son, Rocket,"_ persisted Koba, undeterred, thinking that because his son had been shot by one of the humans Rocket would be more inclined to his point of view. He was clearly taking unfair advantage of Rockets instincts as a father to persuade him. _"Don't you want to fight?"_

" _I follow Caesar,"_ signed Rocket, decisive, disappointing the bonobo.

Shaking his head, speaking out loud, Blue Eyes said "Koba's right!"

" _They almost killed you, Ash,"_ exclaimed Blue Eyes, signing furiously at Ash while his gaze was locked on Rocket, pointing profusely at Ash's wound.

Arguing broke out amongst the council at Blue Eye's outburst each person wanting their own opinions to be heard above everyone else's. The one between Rocket and Blue Eyes became especially heated.

Caesar and Maurice were the only two that didn't participate.

Caesar hadn't spoken or signed a word once since this meeting began his façade an emotionless mask. Now as the ensuring argument reached its height he finally intervened.

"No," bellowed Caesar.

The arguing came to abrupt halt even conversations held by apes surrounding the council stopped. The authority laced in his voice unquestionably powerful.

Slowly, careful in making sure all got the message, Caesar signed _"If we go to war, we could lose all we've built."_ The next part he said out loud emphasizing its grave importance gently reminding them all they had to lose should a war arise. "Home. Family. Future." He paused allowing what he was saying to fully sink in satisfied it was hitting home seeing a few of their heads bowed in shame for contemplating it. _"I will decide by morning."_

With that the meeting was adjourned.

For a time Maurice stayed in his own shelter looking at the pictures. There was one that caught his interest. Upon closer inspection he had to show Caesar. Maurice caught him as he was heading up into his family dwelling for the night.

" _What is it, Maurice,"_ asked Caesar.

Holding up the book, Maurice signed _"There's something you need to see."_

Maurice then opened the book to the page he was looking for. Leaning in closer to a torch for better lighting Caesar saw what got his friend so anxious.

There on a piece of paper was a well drawn out sketch of a human with a canine beside them. The human didn't catch their interest unlike the dog beside said person. The drawing was clearly of a border collie. As Caesar peered closer at the sketch he started to see what Maurice had saw. The similarities between the two were so similar. Although Ranger had been just a puppy when he'd last seen him the markings on the canines coat were exactly the same.

Could it be, after all this time? And if Ranger was alive…Caesar focused more on the human's face in the drawing, but a helmet and goggles obscured it. It could be a man or a woman under there for all he knew. This could simply be a different dog too. There were thousands out there before the plague hit.

" _Do you think…,"_ asked Maurice, leaving the question hanging. He needn't talk any further.

Now Caesar had even more of a reason to go down into the human city.

It is decided.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I don't know about you guys, but I think a certain reunion is well in order. Don't you think? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 4**

Earlier that same day Margo was going through a daily routine she sometimes went through during points of the week when she didn't feel like scavenging for parts and other pieces of equipment to trade for meager rations of food.

For instance after she and Ranger woke up what Margo immediately went to do was tend to the majority of her daily chores. One of her favorites is tending to the flourishing cherry blossom tree in the section of her backyard that used to belong to her next door neighbors. A couple of years ago Margo had deconstructed the fencing that acted as the boundary between the two property's to make access easier to get to it. Each time Margo was around that tree she recalled the story her parents would tell her of from when she was a baby. How Caesar had risked serious injury from their crazy and intolerable neighbor in order to get her a cherry blossom flower that she had admired. She still had the fake one in the house, but those didn't really compare beside the real life thing. So in honor of her parents and Caesar Margo would always look after that tree and its blossoms to the best of her ability.

Speaking of those cherry blossoms. After her parents died and Caesar disappeared the symbolism of those flowers became ever more important to her. They became a sort of therapeutic way for Margo to hang on. Before the ALZ-113 had begun to run rampant after Caesar's liberation of the apes at the San Francisco Zoo, San Bruno Primate Shelter, and Gen-Sys labs Margo and her parents had done a little family project they could all do together.

The three of them drew and painted a cherry blossom tree in her room. So much hard work and love was put in that mural.

It was one of the last things the three of them did together. Ranger had fun too. He'd been running around getting his paws in the paint and stealing the brushes. There were even puppy sized paw prints on certain sections of the walls that he'd touched so the Rodman family thought it was only fair they put their handprints on as well alongside his. Not long after the plague took the lives of Caroline and Will from Margo leaving her and Ranger all alone. No one else would know those prints were theirs, but she would and that was enough for Margo.

All she can do now was keep the vines from outside and water stains from ruining it. There's a reason why this room and the attic that had been Caesar's home were the best kept rooms in the house excluding the piano Charles played in the house whenever his case of Alzheimer's wasn't affecting him.

What else could she do?

Although there is one room in the house that she practically never went in at all and whenever she did it was with the deepest of reluctance.

As a child Margo had never been permitted to go in there. To her understanding that was her fathers private office. Not even her mother would step foot in that room. At first the stuff she found in there didn't really make much sense to her, but then once she got older Margo finally realized what all that stuff meant. Especially when she watched some of his recorded log sessions about his work, research, and experiments. To this day Margo still loved her father, but she became absolutely appalled with what he had done. His actions had and those at the other people involved at Gen-Sys had cost so many people everything including her. Will may have quit his job there for the sake of his family, but by then it was already too late.

But then again if Will hadn't done any of this then she wouldn't have had Caesar in her life.

So technically Margo had very mixed feelings about it. All of that stuff confused her so she basically stayed out unless she really needed anything crucial out of there. The only thing she went in there for were his books.

Because she had been so young when the ALZ-113 had run rampant across the globe Margo never had the opportunity and pleasure to attend school with other children. So by all accounts Margo was entirely self-taught. As the years went by on her free time Margo had traveled to library's within the city limits reading whatever she could get her hands on. This is how she became skilled in mechanics and piano. The last one should've have been so surprising given Charles had been quite adapt in music before his illness. Playing the piano is her way of staying connected to him. No one stopped her from taking books. One things for sure Margo definitely inherited her fathers brains after self-learning so many different subjects without someone to guide her in this span of time.

No one really cared about that kind of stuff anymore. But she would not be going to the library today.

Instead Margo and Ranger took a trip down to San Francisco Bay. Margo was in the mood for a bath. Whatever water Margo got she'd rather save it for consumption not bathing. She didn't wish to waste it this way. The method isn't as conventional as taking a regular shower in a house, but it's doable.

No one went down there too often so in Margo's point of view she's safe from any unwanted visitors.

While Margo was busy Ranger occupied himself with having some fun. It was common for Ranger to splash in the water, playing with crabs scurrying in the sand, and chasing seagulls. These are some of his favorite pass times. Margo humored him in this sometimes joining in. Having to grow up so fast it's good to act like a child again when she had the chance.

Margo and Ranger didn't stay down at San Francisco Bay long, perhaps an hour. Margo was just finishing getting dressed when she heard cars coming in the distance. As she listened Margo realized the cars were coming her way, but were crossing the Golden Gate Bridge. Taking out some binoculars from her bag she identified the vehicles as jeeps, but not who were inside. It was too far away. Margo's brow furrowed deeply as she wondered what citizens from the San Francisco Colony would be doing crossing into the woods. They had no business being there. Either way she'd find out soon when she went there to do some trading. That's her next stop.

 **Authors Note:**

 **We're getting closer! Dun Dun Dun!**

 **Also, the anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred.**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 5**

Margo may not have done any scavenging today, but she does put some stuff off to the side for whenever she doesn't feel like going through the city for stuff. This was one of those times. She'd put them in the bag before leaving the house so that they wouldn't have to go back.

When Margo got to the Colony it was the same thing as yesterday all hustle and bustle.

Today's trade for Margo was going to be coil spring. Not a big find, but the last time she heard one of these went for two half portions of food. That'll feed her for a day or two depending on how long she wanted to stretch it.

Just as he did the day before Martin examined the pieces thoroughly before giving Margo his verdict.

"These two pieces are worth…Let me see here…One half portion," said Martin.

"Last week they were a half portion each. You said you were looking for more," exclaimed Margo, incredulous.

Shrugging, Martin sneered "I was. Until some other scavengers brought in a barrel full a couple of days ago. Now I have all I need. The price has gone down. Take it or leave it."

Not like Martin was giving her much of a choice. She needed the food.

Muttering curses under her breath so he wouldn't hear what she was saying about him Margo accepted the ration payment. Margo was preparing to go when she remembered something.

"Hey, Martin, there's something else I need to talk to you about," said Margo.

"Oh and what might that be," said Martin, arms crossed, brow cocked.

"I was at San Francisco Bay and saw some cars crossing the Golden Gate Bridge. What do you know about it," asked Margo.

Martin tapped his chin thoughtfully thinking it over to see if he could recount someone talking about it around him.

Snapping his fingers, Martin said "Yes, I do believe I heard someone mention a trip outside the city limits. If I heard this right Dreyfus was sending a team up to the old dam to see if they could get it working again."

The dam?

Margo now remembered there was a dam up high in the valley past the Muir Woods. When she asked herself why it all became clear to her.

A new power source.

As far as everyone knew every other place had been drained. No other power plants were working. Too much time had gone by for solar panels to work and there isn't even close to being enough fuel to run the much bigger power plants. What people found could only be used on smaller things. Dams are so much simpler, their basic technology unchanged since the invention of the steam turbine. All they really needed is to get the machinery up and running again if they could.

Dreyfus better have sent an expert up there or he would be toast getting the hopes of the people up like that only to end in failure.

Margo had mixed feelings about this.

While she was excited at the prospect of running water going through the house again and electricity since power would be streaming through the entire city this may decrease her leverage where it pertains to food. The highest value is in amounts of fuel. So if power freely ran through the city again like it used to then she'd be sunk. Margo would have to work three times as hard as she is now in order to just make ends meet. That is not a prospect she is looking forward too. But like everything else she is going to have to live with it.

Just as Margo and Ranger were getting ready to head home something unexpected happened.

Dreyfus appeared on the next floor with his back to the front gate holding a megaphone in his hands. Once he had everyone's attention he told all that he was putting the Colony on lockdown through the night into the next day. When the citizens of the Colony expressed outrage by this he quickly explained using an excuse that he and a couple of others decided to put the Colony on regular drills in case something were to happen. This left many people confused as this didn't really make much sense.

On the other hand Margo was angry. She didn't live in these walls so she shouldn't be relegated to staying her against her will. Others voiced their own objections, but Dreyfus put his foot down saying quite clearly that no exceptions would be made. He would allow people to retrieve stuff they left outside and bring it in, but that was it.

"Great just great," muttered Margo, going out to get her motorbike.

Now Margo would have to scramble for a place in the Colony to spend the night. With it already being so cramped in there it wasn't going to be a piece of cake. Especially since she wasn't really that well acquainted with anyone residing there.

Fortunately this problem was soon solved for Margo.

Barely halfway in through the front gates Margo was stopped by Alex.

Stepping in Margo's path, timidly, Alex said "Hey, Margo."

Rolling her eyes annoyance, Margo said "That's my name, don't wear it out. What do you want?"

"Uh…," said Alex, a bit taken aback.

Motioning with her hands for him to hurry it along, Margo said "Come on, what is it? I don't have all day."

Ranger didn't share Margo's disinterest. He sat in front of Alex and offered his paw to shake. Alex smiled taking Rangers paw in hand and shaking it.

Gathering his courage, Alex said "Well I was wondering if you had a place to stay for the night?"

Narrowing her eyes, Margo said "What's it to you?"

Getting a boost in confidence after the acceptance from Ranger, Alex said "My family has a spare bed and I was wondering if you'd like to borrow it for the night."

Technically the bed was Alex's. But he'd sleep on the floor if it meant the girl of his dreams would spend the night at his place.

"How do you know I don't already have a place here already," said Margo.

Shrugging, Alex said "Everyone knows you don't live in the Colony like everyone else."

Okay so trying to keep from getting notice apparently didn't repel everyone's attention. She was going to have to work on that in the future.

Margo squinted at his face starting to conclude who he was.

"Wait a minute. You're Malcolm's kid, right," asked Margo.

Margo had met Malcolm once or twice. Each encounter was over a dispute over parts to trade and which belonged to whom. They were brief, but here was one when he went to talk to his son afterwards and learned their identities. Also, Ranger got hurt occasionally and she brought him to Ellie, Malcolm's wife, to get healed. Ellie is a doctor for people, but there are times when she extends her expertise to pets. Ranger is one of them. There were times he was there too simply watching her. So in a way she's familiar with this family, just not that much.

"You sure your fathers cool with you extending an invitation to someone like me? I mean I barely know you guys," said Margo.

Nodding, Alex said "Yeah, he won't have a problem with this. He always likes to help. This is no different. Honestly if it's not you then it'll probably be offered to someone else."

Rubbing her eyes, Margo sighed "Got anywhere I can keep my back where no one can steal it?"

Smiling, Alex said "Yeah."

Looking down at her dog, Margo said "What do you think, Ranger?" Ranger barked wagging his tail as if in agreement with her.

"All right that settles it then, but only for the night," said Margo.

"Of course," said Alex, pointing in the direction he wanted her to go.

Behind Margo's back as she went Alex raised his arms up shaking his fists in victory. Up above Malcolm and Ellie laughed softly at his reaction to Margo agreeing to spend the night.

It's rare Alex is this happy nowadays. Definitely is a good thing to take his mind off of the encounter with the apes in the forest and losing his art stuff there.

Contrary to that Alex isn't going to have to wait long to get that back.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I think you can all guess what's coming next. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 6**

Immediately after the sun rose in the sky Caesar led an army of his apes down into an Francisco for the first time in a decade.

Until this point no ape had ever stepped foot in San Francisco since the revolution. Foraging parties had been sent out to scavenge useful materials in a few small isolated human towns, but that was it.

They were traveling the same road Caesar had taken the apes out of the city a decade ago. Stealth was needed for this mission so the apes were careful to keep noise to a minimum. The only sound being the horse's hooves on pavement.

After the apes passed through a tunnel they came a cross a sight no human or ape should exposed to. In an area closed off by iron fencing for quarantine there were skeletal remains of humans lying everywhere. Hanging on the fence of the enormous cage enveloped in plastic covers were pictures of thousands of missing people. In ten years the rain washed away most of what people had written down on these pictures, but it wasn't hard to speculate what they were. Families desperately looking for their loved ones during the virus outbreak. There were skulls that belonged to children. The plague certainly had no qualms of taking the lives of innocence.

On the outer wall of a building there was a drawing of an ape with the Simian Flu coming from its mouth, human's killings apes with guns, and depicted on monstrous forms painted with graffiti on buildings.

As he passed it on his stallion Caesar looked at the drawing painted by graffiti with an grim expression. Caesar sucked in a breath and returned his gaze forward.

Eventually the army reached the section of the city where Koba indicated the human settlement was. Suffice to say this was the tallest building in all San Francisco easily surpassing others in height. Craning her head all the way back Willow still couldn't see the top and the place wasn't even finished. It was still being constructed or had been in the process before the plague outbreak. Apes climbed onto cars, rooftops, and hung from vines on the sides of buildings for good vantage points, prepared for anything.

Not announcing themselves the apes quietly waited patiently in anticipations for a human to spot them outside the parapets of their walls.

They didn't have to wait long.

Perhaps a few minutes after they'd arrived a human appeared on top of the Colony gate to begin his sentry duty. When the sentry looked out he froze doing a major double take. He blinked his eyes hard twice making sure all of these apes were real. When the human realized these apes weren't a drowsy hallucination he freaked out. Shouting for help he kept his guns trained on the apes. Moments later a second human appeared over the wall. Unseen by the apes the sentry's switched on a blaring siren alarm alerting the humans in the vicinity to danger. The volume was set high it could've woken up an entire small town.

More and more humans revealed themselves carrying firearms all strangers to the ape's eyes.

Dreyfus was one of the first once he got wind of what was actually standing outside the gates. He was in total shock. Dreyfus had heard what Malcolm and the others had told him, but he hadn't wanted to believe it. Now the truth was staring at him in the face.

It didn't take long before Malcolm appeared on the platform beside Dreyfus. Now he too saw the army of apes outside their walls.

"That's a hell of a lot more than eighty," yelled Dreyfus, over the noise of the sirens.

After some convincing to Dreyfus on his part it was agreed that Malcolm would go down there to speak to the leader and see what he had come for. Malcolm had a gut feeling that the apes hadn't come down here to fight. If they had then the apes could've killed them all in their beds while they'd had the element of surprise on their side.

So the gates were opened and Malcolm tentatively came out into the open. Behind him were the inhabitants of the Colony. Watching, but remaining behind the walls out of fear. A line of humans holding assault rifles were there acting as a first line of defense should anything go airier.

Out walked Malcolm with the group of armed humans behind him preventing the crowd within from pouring out and protecting them the apes should they attack at the same time. While the rest of the humans stayed inside the building Malcolm continued walking toward the apes eyes on Caesar.

"Malcolm," said Dreyfus, concerned by how far Malcolm was distancing himself from the Colony's protective line.

Malcolm ignored the man his eyes refusing to be dislodged from Caesar's for even a moment. Halfway he stopped in the center of the ape lines and the group of humans. Caesar rode forward to meet Malcolm in the middle, leader to leader.

After surveying the gathered human with a critical eye, Caesar declared "Apes…do not…want war!" The reaction from the humans was expected. There were downright scared at hearing a chimpanzee speak and even more terrified at the prospect of how. "But will fight! If we must!"

Silence met his words. The humans were speechless having no clue how to handle this situation. Caesar's declaration had shaken them to the core, but he was ready for this.

Caesar turned glancing at Blue Eyes.

That was his cue. Blue Eyes needed to give the satchel back to the humans.

Blue Eyes swiftly dismounted from his horse carrying the bag Alex had dropped. He walked over to Malcolm stopping within six to eight feet of the guy. He then dropped the bag at Malcolm's feet.

Realizing what it was Ellie looked at Alex in outright shock. Judging by the dumbfounded expression on his face he shared in this with his stepmother.

Slowly Malcolm bent to pick up the looking up at Caesar in astonishment and disbelief.

There was a definite shift in the atmosphere after this little stunt. A significant level of uncertainty rose in the humans now completely baffled by the ape Alpha's actions.

Instead of waging war against them the apes had mustered an army and marched down the mountains and through the city in order to give them a bag the dam repair team had dropped. They couldn't understand it.

Blue Eyes then retracted his steps hastily remounting his horse.

Only when Blue Eyes was safely on board did Caesar continue to speak.

"Human home," shouted Caesar, pointing at the human colony and then at the woods in the opposite direction indicating the mountains. "Ape home."

Caesar was clearly telling the humans to stay in their own borders or there would be serious repercussions.

Lowering his arms, locking eyes with Malcolm, Caesar warned "Do not come back." He wasn't going to repeat himself.

The warning had been given. If the humans chose not to heed it they knew what would occur as consequence.

Malcolm didn't know about everyone else, but he had no intention of testing that theory.

The message had been firmly delivered. The apes had accomplished what they'd intended. It was time to go.

Just when Caesar was about to signal his subordinates to move out something completely unexpected occurred that halted this action.

Out of the legs of the onlookers came a border collie booking it out of the crowd and barking like mad. With little to no hesitation the excited dog made a beeline for Caesar.

This created much alarm and fear for what this dogs actions might cause should it attack this ape leader.

"Malcolm, stop him," shouted Dreyfus.

Malcolm attempted to grab the dog as it ran by him which ended up in failure.

The dog reached Caesar, but contrary to what everyone thought it would do the border collie did not attack him.

No, instead…it wanted to play with Caesar?

This fully grown border collie started acting like a puppy.

The mutt was barking like made prancing around Caesar's horse and rearing up on his hind legs in order to place its front paws on the stallion's legs. It kept doing its best to reach Caesar and ran around in tight circles. Bewildered murmurs from the humans broke out as word spread of what the dog was doing in bafflement.

The humans may have been confused, but Caesar wasn't. Before when he'd seen the dogs picture he had his doubts. Now that all went away once he got a good look at the canine.

Hardly able to believe it, Caesar breathed "Ranger?"

Ranger barked sticking his back end up, wagging his tail before chasing it erratically. Ranger managed to grab the end before taking it into his mouth and staring up at Caesar with big puppy dog eyes.

Taking a leap of faith Caesar leaned downwards. Eager for contact Ranger stood on his hind legs again, stretching out his neck as far as it could possibly go.

Caesar's fingers fondled Ranger's ears, rubbing under the chin in the way he loved. Ranger's eyes close with pleasure at his gentle and familiar touch. Ranger moaned in pleasure his tail wagging so hard it could make a miniature tornado.

Caesar felt a sudden heaviness in his heart.

Wait a minute, if Ranger was here then did that mean…?

"Caesar?"

Lightning fast all eyes became trained on a young woman as she appeared from the throng of humans. Spotting his mistress Ranger left Caesar to go back to her.

Margo appeared, eyes huge as she stared at Caesar in amazement.

"Caesar, is it really you," she said.

Margo's voice was barely above a whisper. It was so quiet at present that she could've spoken in how low a tone she wanted and others would've still heard her. The moment she had heard his voice again a shard of recognition had shot through Margo. She had to see if her ears were deceiving her and they weren't. Ranger figured it out a lot earlier than she did having caught Caesar's scent on the breeze that came upwind.

When Margo spoke Caesar's name a wave of unease had gone through the apes, not liking that this human from out of the blue knew Caesar's name.

Margo didn't pay any attention to them only Caesar. She presumed her eyes were deceiving her until she noticed two things. The first is the birthmark quite apparent on Caesar's chest. The 2nd is the locket she saw hanging from a chain on his wrist. Only one person possessed an exact replica like it.

That would be her.

Choking back on her tears, smiling, Margo said "It is you. Caesar, it's me. Margo!"

That name had a significant reaction from a majority of the apes. Maurice and Rocket immediately exchanged a shocked glance remembering Margo from their time at the San Bruno Primate Shelter and the kindness she showed them there while others were cruel.

Caesar went stock still not believing his eyes.

Margo went to move closer. Caesar tugged on his horses reins forcing it back a couple of steps.

"Caesar, don't be afraid. I just grew up, that's all," reassured Margo, softly.

Still Caesar didn't acknowledge her.

Margo and Ranger know it's him, but Caesar needs further confirmation besides the locket that she is who she says she is. In his minds eye she could very well only be someone pretending to be his long lost little sister. This is highly unlikely, but the stuff going through his head now is preventing him from accepting the whole reality of it.

Margo knew the perfect solution to this. Out of everything there was one thing above all that could confirm this. A lullaby that Caroline used to sing to her and Caesar in a time when they were both still so very young.

So Margo shut her eyes and sang from her heart and soul.

 _._

 _Do not ask me for a smile_

 _Life is short but love is long_

 _Let me not your heart beguile_

 _Pray content you with a song_

 _Do not ask me for a kiss_

 _Life is short but love is long_

 _You may never know that bliss_

 _So I offer you this song_

 _Do not ask me for my heart_

 _Life is short but love is long_

 _Knowing we are soon to part_

 _Consolation be my song_

 _._

By the end of the chorus Caesar's blank and unmovable façade had crumbled a little, enough for part of his emotions to break through, as it fully registered that she really is Margo.

"Sister," breathed Caesar, shakily.

Margo laughed softly nodding at him teary eyed, showing him her own locket as another piece of proof.

For a few moments it seemed like the rest of the world had disappeared leaving only Margo and Caesar remaining. They could've simply stood there basking in the others presence for eternity. Unfortunately, like always, reality had its feature of finding a way back in.

Rumbling softly to get Caesar's attention, hating to do this to his friend, Maurice signed _"Caesar, we need to go."_

Finally, with the deepest reluctance Caesar signaled to his apes and they all began to retreat in a steady procession one by one with him in the lead, retreating the way they came.

In that instant Ranger became overwrought with panic. He didn't want Caesar to leave them behind again. Ranger went to lunge to trail after Caesar. Margo prevented him from going kneeling on the ground, wrapping her arms around his torso to keep the canine there with her. She shushed and petted him in comfort, but Ranger just kept on barking and whining.

Caesar never looked back not once. He didn't, but another did.

While Margo longed too to follow Caesar her attention was focused on another ape lagging behind the others.

Koba glowered at the humans in pure hatred growling. He wanted badly to inflict some pain upon the humans. For a moment it seemed like he would glaring hatefully at Malcolm and then Dreyfus. The intensity of the incensed look in his eyes caused both men to take nervous steps back distancing themselves from him. Using every ounce of restraint he had left Koba fought his desire to kill every human in front of him instead leaving with the tribe.

As far as Koba was concerned this wasn't over. Margo didn't give a crap about that. After ten long and lonely years Margo has discovered her elder brother alive and thriving. And is she just gonna let him up and disappear again for another decade?

Hell no!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Ah! There it is! The moment you've all been waiting for!**

 **I got my inspiration for this scene from the movie Paulie. The ending was one of my top favorites in that movie and I just felt it would be perfect for this. In my opinion it suits the reunion of Caesar and Margo perfectly.**

 **The song sung here by Margo is Love Is Long from the Poldark Series.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 7**

After the apes left for the woods the entire Colony erupted into chaos.

The arrival of the apes had caused a major panic, a fierce clamor. Literally everyone was shouting trying to make their voices heard, wanting to know what was going to happen, if the apes were going to come back.

Most of all the biggest fear was if there was going to be another outbreak of that plague again. This especially ran with those surviving families with small children. If the disease did start up again then the children would become the first victims of it. They were all terrified and justifiably so after all they'd been through.

Dreyfus needed to handle this before a riot broke out and lives were destroyed in the crossfire.

Dreyfus quickly made his way back to the catwalk so that everyone present could see him. He was tossed a megaphone in order to be heard over the rabble.

It took a lot of effort, but Dreyfus finally managed to get them all to settle down enough to the point where he could get a word in.

"Everyone! Everyone you have to calm down! Everybody! Everybody! We're all immune! Please we're all immune or we wouldn't be here," shouted Dreyfus.

"How did they find us?"

"We…," began Dreyfus, hesitating, "we found them."

"You knew they were out there!"

"What if they come back?"

"Yeah!"

"If they come back…If they come back they'll be sorry they ever did," proclaimed Dreyfus. "Now this city may not have the manpower it once did, but it has the firepower. Those stockpiles left behind by FEMA, the National Guard, we have it all. Look…I know why you're scared. I'm scared, too, believe me. But I recognized the trust you've all placed in me. We've been through hell together. But you all know what we're up against. We're almost out of fuel. Which means no more power…which means we could slip back to the way things were. That dam up there was the answer. We just had no idea they were up there, too."

"So what do we do now?"

"Yeah!"

"We find another way because that power is not just keeping the lights on. It's about giving us the tools to reconnect to the rest of the world. To find out who else is out there. So that we can start to rebuild and reclaim the world we lost," stated Dreyfus.

Malcolm was reeling his head practically spinning. Malcolm refused to relinquish the satchel to anyone keeping it close to his person as proof that what actually just happened wasn't some sort of delusion. But this shock was, also mixed with fury.

After the apes had left the entire human colony was thrown into a full-blown panic. To quell their rage instigated by fear Dreyfus had told them that even if they couldn't get to the dam to fix it, so they'd have power once their last drop of fuel ran dry, there are other alternative power sources on hand. He outright lied to them, but that wasn't all. In providing the colony this rallying point to fall behind he turned Malcolm into a martyr. If by some chance Malcolm didn't find an available power source by the time their present fuel was gone he'd be facing down a mob out for blood not Dreyfus. Needless to say Malcolm didn't appreciate nor approve of the blame that would be directed at him now should this venture fail and he didn't like it.

As Malcolm was patiently waiting in a separate hallway to intercept Dreyfus and speak to him he had an idea. It's crazy, but he had a feeling it might succeed if handled carefully. He just didn't know how well it would run by Dreyfus. Speaking he heard the man climbing the steps to his level. He sat there listening until Dreyfus stepped into his line of sight.

"That was a great speech," said Malcolm, making his presence known. The look on his face revealed he felt the contrary.

Dreyfus stopped at the top step. He knew exactly what Malcolm was upset about. He expected this the second told everyone Malcolm had found an alternative power source ready to use if they couldn't get to the dam.

Standing from his seated position, leaning against the concrete wall, Malcolm said "There is no alternative power source. That dam is our only option."

Considering that piece of information, Dreyfus stated "Well, then, we fight them."

Rolling his eyes Malcolm scoffed hugging his son's satchel tight to his chest. Voice trembling, Malcolm said "We can't fight them. They have an army. You think we can just hand out a bunch of guns and go after them? We'll be massacred."

"Then what are we supposed to do," retorted Dreyfus. "We're two weeks away from running out of fuel. Maybe three tops."

"I know," muttered Malcolm, nodding, acknowledging the predicament.

"And once that happens I won't be able to go out there with a bullhorn and calm everybody down," said Dreyfus. In a sense he wasn't wrong. If the mob outside couldn't be quelled there'd be an unstoppable riot on their hands. "We need that power to get the radio transmitter working. It's our only chance of reaching the outside world. We have to find other survivors."

"Yeah. Yeah, there's not that many of us left," said Malcolm, sullen. "We can't afford any more casualties."

"We founded this place, you and I…," said Dreyfus, "on the idea that power would lead us back to the life we once had. If we can't stick together maybe we can't survive."

"I know," whispered Malcolm. "I lost everything. The idea of losing what little I have is…" All Malcolm had remaining dear to his heart was Alex. His voice trailed off not even able to speak the very prospect of losing his child after his wife.

Dreyfus had nothing to say to that. He'd lost children to the plague too.

"I want to go back up there," said Malcolm.

Dreyfus was already shaking his head, no, eyes wide. He'd figured out what Malcolm wanted to do.

"Listen to me. Give me three days. Let me talk to him. If it doesn't work then we do it your way," requested Malcolm. "We have to be careful how we handle this. He wants to protect his family, we want to protect ours. If you threaten his family he will retaliate."

"And what if it backfires? What if he gets violent," spat Dreyfus, listing all things that could go wrong one bit at a time. "I mean, how do you know that he'll even understand you?"

In answer Malcolm held out the satchel, saying "He's more than just an ape." The leader didn't have to bring back his sons possessions, but he did anyway. Such a good faith gesture wasn't to be dismissed and both of them knew it.

Slowly, breathing heavily, Dreyfus said "I'm going to take some men up to Fort Point. I'm going to go through the armory. I'm going to see what's still working." There was a slight pause. "Three days. You're not back in three days we're going to go up there and we're going to kill every last one of them."

Only a three-day deadline to create some kind of peace treaty preventing all out war. Sure no pressure there, right?

Malcolm was going to have to work fast and he knew he needed one other persons help to do it.

Margo's.

"I want to take someone else up there with us," said Malcolm.

"Who," asked Dreyfus.

"Margo," said Malcolm.

Dreyfus had almost forgotten about her.

Practically everyone witnessed that little scene she caused with the ape leader outside and those who didn't were soon informed. Word was quickly spreading about her past apparent association with the ape leader and it was not passing over well with the rest of the Colony. The very factor that Margo lived alone separated from the Colony didn't help matters. This merely gave them all reason to believe that she visited the apes on a regular basis with no one else watching at secret rendezvous. Dreyfus was going to have to do something about that.

Fortunately for Margo she had vanished immediately after the apes retreated so no one got their hands on her just yet.

"That's not a good idea," said Dreyfus.

Malcolm countered "Why? Because she knows him? Dreyfus, that's exactly why she should go up there with the team? She could be our way in."

"Malcolm, if you do this then you could be heading into a trap. I mean, how do you know she wasn't keeping their existence a secret from us," scowled Dreyfus.

Shaking his head in disagreement, Malcolm said "You can't fake that type of reunion."

Malcolm was referring to the emotional encounter Margo had with the ape leader. He was right. There's no way Margo could've faked that, it was far too real.

Dreyfus conceded Malcolm's point, but there was a very big condition attached.

"Fine if you can find and manage to convince her then Margo can accompany you. But if she shows any signs of betraying us to those animals you shoot her," ordered Dreyfus.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Looks like Margo's going to be heading out on a little trip.**

 **There are going to be some treats coming your way in the next chapter or two.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 8**

Malcolm barely made it to the apartment he shared with his family to catch Margo and her dog trying to skedaddle. More than aware of the danger she would be in if she stayed there for much longer after the spectacle she'd made of herself with Caesar Margo was making a break for it. She needed to get out of there and find Caesar now that she knew he was alive before she was detained and interrogated by the citizens in the Colony for what they undeniably saw in their eyes as disgusting treason.

Margo couldn't risk it.

In a bit of shock Ellie and Alex simply stood watching Margo giving her a wide berth.

It took a hell of a lot of effort on his part, but Malcolm somehow managed to convince Margo to accompany him and his team back up into the woods in order to find the apes. In his mindset Margo's connection to the leader of his troop of apes could come in handy with keeping the peace and everyone calm. Perhaps if she was there then the apes would see this small group of humans did not mean them any harm. At first Margo was very much against it even though she was already planning the same exact thing. She didn't know these people, what their intentions are, or if what Malcolm said about his intentions being benign were true. If they actually were trying to go up there with weapons to slaughter all of the apes living up there then she would have no part in it. In fact she might as well kill them before they even get the chance.

But as Malcolm was talking and Margo was staring intently into his eyes she saw the honesty in them and concluded that he at the very least was telling the truth. So Margo reluctantly agreed to join in on their mission.

Also, it was hard to refuse the request when he was literally on his knees begging her to come along.

To prove it to her Malcolm showed Margo a way she could exit the Colony without a riot exploding into eruption at the sight of her.

Basically the BART subway transit tunnels that ran underneath main levels of the tower. So with Malcolm and Alex's help the pair snuck Margo and Ranger down there. Once they were in the clear Margo and Ranger got out of there as fast as they could go. As Malcolm watched her leave what Dreyfus said kept going through his mind. Not wanting to think about it he shoved it aside. That's not something he wanted to have to do if it ever came down to it.

Malcolm was left to pack all the stuff he needed to make the trip to the dam while Kemp, Carver, and Foster were occupied repacking the vehicles.

As Malcolm was packing he saw Ellie standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Carver is getting the trucks ready. He'll be here with Foster and Kemp any minute," said Malcolm, not slowing down in his packing.

"You're really taking Carver? I mean, he shot one of them," said Ellie, exasperated.

Shaking his head, Malcolm explained "I don't really have any choice. He used to work at the water department. He's the only one who knows how the dam works."

"Malcolm…," whispered Ellie, "what are you gonna do up there? What are you gonna say?"

"I'll tell him the truth, like I did with Margo. Hope I catch him in a good mood," said Malcolm. He then turned to look at Ellie and he didn't like what he saw on her face. "You think I'm crazy?"

Rapidly blinking a couple of times, Ellie admitted "I'm worried."

"Yeah, so am I. I've gone over it in my head…and if I don't at least try this…there's gonna be a war," said Malcolm.

There was a heavy pause as both seemed to heavily contemplate over this. Ellie appeared to struggle with something before reaching a decision. Ellie went over to him and the two embraced.

Crying, Ellie said "Take me with you. What if someone gets hurt? You need me there."

Malcolm quieted her with a kiss.

Smiling, he murmured "I love you. But I need you to stay here. I don't want Alexander to be alone."

Meaning that if things actually did go wrong, leading up to an attack, then he didn't want his son left to fend for himself. He's technically entrusting his only child's care to her.

"I'm coming, too."

Their heads snapped toward the door. Alex had heard their entire conversation and he was not going to allow his dad to leave him behind. He was already prepared for the trip wearing the same clothes he had the day previously with the satchel slung over his shoulder.

"Son, it's not safe," said Malcolm, firm.

But Alex is undaunted.

"But I'm safer with you than I am down here," countered Alex. "I'm coming…Please."

None of them could deny the logic behind that. Alex chose his argument well.

Now all that's left is getting the team together and travel to the edge of the woods to meet up with Margo.

Speaking of which…

The minute Margo got home she immediately went into turbo drive. On the way there Margo had been going over stuff in her head so not to waste time and already had the things she wanted to take with her picked out, but limiting it all to the things she felt in her heart held the most meaning. Mixed with essentials Margo had everything packed into separate duffle bags mindful that she couldn't carry too much. That done Margo attached a cart to the back of her bike in order transport all of this and Ranger.

Unlike all the other times the distance to travel would be a hell of a lot farther than the rest. Margo didn't want to push it with Ranger's advanced age so he'd be riding as a passenger this time along. That didn't mean he'd be riding without any sort of protection. No, she had a harness for whenever anything like this came about so there wouldn't be an accident with him falling off of the seat. A cart like that isn't necessarily just for lugging parts around all over the place.

Margo was just about to head out to the meeting point when she saw a branch of the cherry blossom tree peeking over the fence from the corner of her eye.

That instantly got her thinking about Caesar and how much he probably would like to see and have one of those flowers. How funny it would be if she brought him some instead of in reverse like he did with her as an infant. Her mind made up Margo got out a knife to cut some down for the road as a gift. Instead of cutting of the stems to make a bouquet Margo did something much better. She cut off a branch with plenty of flowers on it that she strongly felt Caesar would enjoy and share with his own people. Margo carefully slipped it into a spot at the top of one of the duffels so that absolutely none of the blossoms would get crumpled on her before they could get delivered successfully.

Finished Margo stood there taking a breath. Holding the locket Margo traced over the pictures with her fingers a gentle expression on her face.

Softly, Margo said "I'm coming, Caesar. We'll all be together again soon."

Margo then patted Ranger on the head and mounted the motorbike. Revving up the engine to get it warmed up Margo shut her eyes sucking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

After relaxing the spread of different emotions bouncing all over the place inside of her Margo sped off down the maze of roads in San Francisco her long hair billowing out behind her in the wind.

 _._

 _Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping_

 _Dreaming of things I've never tried_

 _Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine_

 _What if the doors began to open?_

 _What if the knots became untied?_

 _What if one day, nothing stood in my way_

 _And the world was mine?_

 _Would it feel this fine?_

 _Cause I got the wind in my hair_

 _And a gleam in my eyes_

 _And an endless horizon_

 _I got a smile on my face_

 _And I'm walking on air_

 _And everything life ought to be_

 _It's all gonna happen to me out there_

 _And I'll find it, I swear_

 _With the wind in my hair_

 _So many roads I've yet to travel_

 _So many friends I haven't met_

 _So many adventures just around the bend_

 _Plenty of mystery's to unravel_

 _Tons of mistakes to not regret_

 _So much to see_

 _And to do and to be_

 _A whole life to spend_

 _And it doesn't end_

 _And I got the wind in my hair_

 _And a song in my heart_

 _And the fun's only starting_

 _I got a skip in my step_

 _And I haven't a care_

 _A beautiful breeze flowing through_

 _It's gonna carry me who knows where_

 _I'll take any dare_

 _With the wind in my hair_

 _I got a smile on my face_

 _And I'm walking on air_

 _And everything light ought to be_

 _But I know that it's waiting for me out there_

 _And I'll find it, I swear_

 _With the wind in my hair_

 _._

It was beginning to rain now.

Margo stopped over a hill not far from the Golden Gate Bridge. Staring at it Margo's thoughts returned to that faithful day when the revolution Caesar started occurred. So many lives were lost that day, but following it were the dozens more led to freedom by his very hands. Unfortunately the events of that day led to where they were now.

Will and Caroline gone forever with only her, Ranger, and Caesar in the family left alive. A pang went through Margo's heart just thinking about it.

 _._

 _Back to life after so called happily ever after_

 _Stuck inside once again and I'm gazing out_

 _True I'm in here with those I hold dear_

 _Surrounded by their love_

 _And for some that's more than enough_

 _No doubt_

 _._

A bark from behind caused Margo to look around at Ranger. He was lying down in the cart on his stomach grinning at her in his own way panting happily. Margo smiled back. It's times like this Margo thought Ranger knew what she was thinking and did what he could to help her feel better whenever she was feeling gloomy. Like it always did his presence was its own medicine lifting her spirits. Here it reminded her that she was pressed for time, there's someone she had to be.

And a long lost brother to see.

 _._

 _But I got the wind in my hair_

 _And a fire within_

 _Because there's something beginning_

 _I got a mystery to solve_

 _And excitement to spare_

 _The beautiful breeze blowing through_

 _I'm ready to follow it who knows where_

 _And I'll get there I swear_

 _With the wind in my hair…_

.

As long as Margo willed it she and Caesar would never be parted again.

 **Authors Note:**

 **The possessions that Margo takes with her do have special meaning. The identity of these subjects is going to be a surprise for later on other than the branch of the cherry blossom tree. If you guys have any suggestions I'd be very interested to hear them. Think back on the movie and what objects may have some special meaning that can be shared with the reunited siblings. To be frank this one in particular I've been debating on whether to save for the end or not. Currently I've found a way to include it now so it'll be very heartfelt when Caesar sees she brought this in remembrance of what he did for Margo in her infancy.**

 **The two songs here are Wind in my Hair and Wind in my Hair Reprise from the Tangled series.**

 **In this situation I thought the lyrics here would suit Margo perfectly in this case.**

 **The Redwoods are coming up next time and with it Caesar.**

 **I seriously need your opinions before I even write anything down for that. I need to hear from all of you on this one. Should Margo go up to the tribal village with Malcolm, Margo go up there alone, or Margo stay in the car with the others while Malcolm goes up there? The third one is highly unlikely, but I'd still like to hear from all of you. I'm not kidding. I'm quite torn up about this so I need to hear your thoughts before I move forward on this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 9**

Margo met Malcolm and his party on the edge of the Redwoods. Basically at the old parking lot where the Rodman's used to park their car on fun outings there as a family. Once there Margo got some funny looks from a couple of them like Carver, Foster, and Kemp when they saw how and where Ranger was sitting, but Margo didn't pay any attention to them. This is a very big momentous time for her. This is going to be the very first time she's stepped foot in the Redwoods since Caesar's revolution and her parents death.

Once she got over her initial reminiscing phase Margo advised Malcolm to lead them to the exact spot there they saw the apes the last time they were here in the Muir Woods. When asked why Margo explained that doing so would give her the best idea of where to start looking for where Caesar and his people had claimed as their own home.

So Malcolm did so. He was at the head of the group driving one of the two trucks with Carver, Ellie, and Alex in his, Kemp and Foster in the other, and Margo and Ranger bringing up the rear.

The downpour of rain was really coming down now so the drive up had to be slow or else the vehicles would slip and crash on the mud. Despite this it didn't take long for them to get there.

There was enough room so Margo pulled up beside the driver's side of Malcolm's truck and knocked on the window. He rolled it down so they could speak.

"This the spot," asked Margo.

Nodding, pointing up the incline, Malcolm said "Yeah, we saw a large amount of them coming from up there."

Looking up there thoughtfully Margo figured that if she and Ranger went up into the woods then they'd eventually find Caesar. Given that's where they all originated from this is her best bet of finding him. It's not much, but it's all she had to go on.

Dismounting from the bike, lifting the goggles up from over her eyes, Margo said "All right, you guys stay here. When it's safe to come I'll let you know."

"Wait, you're not thinking of going up there alone," said Ellie.

"Actually I am. Unlike with the rest of you I'm familiar with the Redwoods. I played a lot here as a child before the plague spread. Not only that, but Caesar both knows and trusts me. Like it or not I'm your best bet of getting through this peacefully," said Margo, de-harnessing Ranger.

Ranger jumped down from his seat.

"How do you plan on even finding him," said Malcolm, skeptical, firmly believing that he should accompany her on the hike.

Petting Ranger's head, Margo said "That's why I have Ranger here to guide me. He knows Caesar's scent like the back of his paw. He'll lead me right to him. I'd better head out now before the rain does wash too much of it away while everything is still fresh. Ranger, find Caesar."

Ranger barked instantly getting to work. It's been a while, but he heard the same command enough when he was a puppy to know who and what he'd been searching for. As he walked around looking for the right scent trail to pick up Margo turned back to the response team.

Uncompromising, Margo said "Stay here. Do not leave these trucks under any circumstances until I bring word."

Ranger then alerted, positioned in a perfect point to show he found something. That is her signal.

Margo then started to head over to Ranger when she nearly forgot one final note.

"Oh and keep your hands off my stuff," said Margo.

She and Ranger then vanished into the foliage without even a by your leave. Absentmindedly, not long after they began to move, Margo found herself humming a little tune. Soon enough that tune became song.

 _._

 _Into the woods_

 _It's time to go_

 _I have to leave_

 _As we all know_

 _Into the woods_

 _It's time and so_

 _I must begin the journey_

 _Into the woods_

 _And through the trees_

 _To where he is expected to be_

 _Into the woods_

 _To Caesar's home_

 _Into the woods_

 _To Caesar's home_

 _The way is clear_

 _The light is good_

 _I have no fear_

 _Nor no one should_

 _The woods are just trees_

 _The trees are just wood_

 _Into the woods_

 _And down the dell_

 _The path is straight_

 _I know it well_

 _Into the woods_

 _And who can tell_

 _What's waiting on the journey_

 _Into the woods_

 _To reunite_

 _With a brother long absent in my life_

 _Never can tell_

 _What lies ahead_

 _But into the woods_

 _Into the woods_

 _Into the woods_

 _To Caesar's home_

 _And back before dark_

 _._

Margo and Ranger had been hiking up there for a while now. She needed to stop to have a breather. Margo leaned against a tree while Ranger did the same to her legs. Once Margo thought they'd rested enough they then continued on with Ranger following the faint scent trail he had on the one they were seeking out. The rain coming down certainly wasn't happening. The longer they stayed there dillydallying the more time the rain had to wash the trail away.

 _._

 _Into the woods_

 _The time is now_

 _I have to get to him_

 _I don't care how_

 _Into the woods to save my family_

 _I must begin the journey_

 _Straight to the woods_

 _Without delay_

 _I have to face the truth today_

 _Into the woods to see a friend_

 _Into the woods to save a friend_

 _._

Margo's mind traveled to all of the angry people back at the San Francisco Colony. If they should fail then there would be war. All of them down there would come up here with guns and murder in their hearts. It would be a bloodbath resulting in so many killed. One of them could see Caesar. This is why she cannot fail.

 _._

 _Into the woods_

 _It's time to go_

 _It may be all_

 _In vain, I know_

 _Into the woods_

 _But, even so_

 _I have to take the journey_

 _Into the woods_

 _The path is straight_

 _I know it well_

 _But who can tell_

 _Into the woods to Caesar's home_

 _The way is clear_

 _The light is good_

 _I have no fear_

 _Nor no one should_

 _The woods are just trees_

 _The trees are just wood_

 _No need to be afraid there_

 _._

A twig snapping that did not come from either Ranger or Margo caused her to stop. Sensing her distress Ranger stopped to look back at her as she froze in place.

.

 _There's something in the glade there_

.

Ranger sniffed the air trying to figure out what it could be. Turn's out in was a rabbit in the thicket. It hopped out of the bushes returning to a burrow. Margo must be more nervous than she thought. Poor girl had to remind herself that there's nothing to fear. It's as she's been constantly been telling people Caesar would never hurt her. No, not in a million years.

The trail is really picking up now. Tracks found in the dirt with footprints in the shape of handprints. At one point found red fur, upon examination Margo recognized it as belonging to an orangutan. She's hoping heavily on it being from Maurice given that she did see him earlier now that she thought about it.

 _._

 _Into the woods_

 _Without delay_

 _Be careful not_

 _To lose the way_

 _Into the woods_

 _Who knows what may_

 _Be lurking on the journey_

 _Into the woods_

 _To get the thing_

 _That makes it worth_

 _The journeying_

 _Into the woods_

 _To save a brother_

 _Into the woods_

 _Into the woods_

 _Into the woods_

 _And out of the woods_

 _And back before dark_

 _._

That's the plan at least. Well in for a penny in for a pound, as they say.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I take it you guys have figured out what movie the lyrics for the song you see here are from. Ha! Ha! I've been waiting to do this one for a long time. :D**

 **As you may have noticed I've had to change a few of the lyrics around to make it fit more properly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 10**

Thanks to Ranger's brilliant nose Margo soon arrived at the home of the Ape Colony.

At this point both of them were completely drenched from the downpour of rain. Margo could care less with only a single thing tracked onto her mind.

This is it. Time to take the plunge.

The hike was made easier now because Margo had discovered a path. Following a hunch Margo trekked up it with Ranger. It paid off.

Not long after they began walking on the makeshift pathway Margo saw a structure that she figured must've been constructed by ape hands. It was a tripod made of thinner tree trunks bound together with rough rope. At the top, in a notch was an assembly of sticks and brush to form a roof and walls. This was decorated with carved totems and a single antlered skull.

Margo immediately took this to be a sort of old fashioned guard post. This is a good sign. They were probably very close now.

More and more signs of the apes were all around her as she kept on moving further in that kept increasing in number. If anyone else had traveled this road they probably would've been scared to death allowing doubts to come in and turn them around, but Margo remained undaunted.

This is a girl on a mission.

Ranger had gone up ahead of her. Soon she found him waiting for her outside what she saw was a crude gate. Caesar wasn't there in front of him, but he must be inside. Ranger was just waiting for her so they could brave this together.

"Good boy, Ranger," said Margo, stroking the fur down from the top of his head to the tip of the tail.

Margo breathed in deeply and then released it slowly to calm whatever nerves that might've been plaguing her without her knowledge.

Barely a minute after Margo and Ranger set foot into the village they came face to face with a member of what she would learn to be the Gorilla Guard. The great protectors of the Ape Tribe.

It was till early in the day no not much activity was going on inside the village. To be honest it was by accident. Even Ranger didn't hear the gorilla behind them until he stopped out from his hut.

Upon hearing it Margo stopped and turned to find one of the biggest gorilla's she had ever seen. Buck had been larger, this one being a close second.

From her own personal experience Margo was careful to not make any sudden movements as Luca stood fully assessing her. Ranger shifted into a crouch before his mistress growling at Luca as a warning.

"Hush," said Margo, placing a hand at the nape of his neck to keep him there.

Ranger obeyed, but stayed in his crouch.

Luca was still sizing her up. Margo could see he was struggling to not attack her. By the stuff that happened over the last few days she couldn't blame him. As a matter of fact if she were in his position Margo would do the same thing.

It was when Margo raised her head did Luca finally get a descent look at her face. His eyes widened when he recognized her as such learning her identity. His gaze snapped towards Ranger. The dog was the same one that had approached Caesar when the warriors had gone into the city. Knowing neither of them were a threat to the Colony unless provoked Luca relaxed his stance the aggressiveness leaving. He still wanted to know why they were here.

Keeping her composure, presuming that he might've spoke sign language and in an effort to get him to trust her more, Margo signed " _My name is Margo. I need to talk to Caesar."_

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but you guys have been waiting so patiently that I thought you deserved something to show for it.**

 **Hope you guys are having a good holiday season so far! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 11**

Now surrounded by apes of all shapes, sizes, and dispositions that could easily kill her with their bare hands, strangely enough, Margo never felt safer.

After all she'd grown up with one during a majority of her early childhood.

Margo didn't fear getting hurt, but as an extra precaution she had her hands raised over her head in a nonthreatening manner making it clear she held no weapons. Also, as a way to reassure those who definitely did not know that she did not come as an enemy, to cause harm. Any uncalled for sudden movements would mean certain death.

This was the right approach to take. Margo noticed that a couple of apes near her did seem to relax a bit at this considering gesture as she was being led further and further into the heart of their world.

The crowd of apes parted creating a narrow path for her to walk.

Here Margo got a good look around at the village and a pang went through her soul. If only her own father were still alive to see all this. What Caesar has created, built with his own hands.

Mother and father would be so proud of all Caesar has accomplished in the last decade.

While this is going on Margo couldn't see any children in the vicinity. Their parents must've hidden them away in their huts the moment they caught wind of an intruder in order to protect them. Said parents were glaring at her in hostility now all looking like they wanted to kill him. Margo did notice that there are those that didn't look at her with any aggression at all. She took them to be ones who were familiar with who she was already, in the past.

Behind that rage some carried Margo spied something else. Malcolm saw fear in their eyes. Outright fear of what would happen if she left their village alive and then returned with other humans to whip them all out. The danger she not really posed to themselves, per say, but to their offspring.

Standing on the stone platform in the village center is Caesar. His eyes never left her as she was delivered to him. Caesar monitored her and Ranger's approach with vacant of expression, but, in his eyes, Margo knew he was pleased to see her. The ape standing below him definitely wasn't. It's an ape a lot younger than Caesar with large claw marks on his chest and face. He appeared to be close to the same age Caesar had been when he'd left for the Redwoods.

This young chimpanzee's eyes are completely different, but in her heart Margo deciphered the identity of this individual. This has to be Caesar's son. The traits the two of them undeniably shared are unmistakable to miss.

Margo practically could feel her heart melt. She was an aunt! She kept her composure. Margo almost cried, but managed to keep herself together. This wasn't the time for that. She can't get sidetracked. Not now.

Ranger didn't waste any time. Just like down in the city the border collie streaked over to Caesar, barking a big greeting. Caesar smiled at the canine, receiving him with open arms. Ranger couldn't sit still, wiggling like crazy and licking Caesar's face.

Caesar tolerated this to an extent before he signaled to Ranger to return to Margo's side. Ranger did so all bit reluctantly. An uncomfortable silence ensued, both of them merely staying silent until the figurative ice was broken.

"Hello, Brother," said Margo.

"Little Sister, why have you come here," said Caesar.

"I know. 'Don't come back.' I know," said Margo, referring to what had been addressed to the human colony below. "It's just, I wouldn't be here unless it were. The people down there are scared, Caesar. They don't know what to do and fear makes people to reckless things. But there is another path. One that can prevent bloodshed from occurring before it's too late."

"Human lies," yelled Koba, urging Caesar not to trust her.

Koba triggered a chain reaction among the apes. Some are shrieking and screeching in agreement demanding blood including Blue Eyes. To the contrary another faction appeared to speak in her defense.

"No! No," said Margo, spinning around, frantic for them to see she was genuinely sincere. "No, no, no. I swear." She then turned to face the one ape to know her above all else. "Please, you know I would never lie to you. f I can just show you then you'll understand."

Hoots and shrieks broke out in objection opposing this. It went on for a little over twenty seconds before Caesar raised a hand, quieting them in an instant. His expression had not changed once the whole time during the debate.

"What do you have in mind," said Caesar, trusting her unconditionally.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	13. Chapter 13

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 12**

The decision made, a select group of apes chosen, the apes would be brought to the dam. For this Malcolm would need to be summoned in order to lead the way to the dam.

Margo had the way to retrieve him already well in hand. Having prepared ahead of time for this scenario Margo attached a note to Ranger's collar giving instructions for Malcolm to follow the dog as the canine brought him to her.

Hopefully he'd follow them and come alone. If not then Margo can't guarantee what would happen to him. She's here for the ape's sake, not the humans. Margo has made that abundantly clear multiple times. He'll take it for granted at his own peril.

After Ranger left all Margo could do now was wait.

Caesar selected the members of those who would be accompanying them to the dam. Basically the whole Council, his Inner Circle, would be the group to come.

As they gathered preparing their horses Margo was beyond happy to see some familiar faces.

Rocket and Maurice were among those. Though her appearance has changed they along with the rest of those still alive from the San Bruno Primate Shelter obviously remember her and the kindness she showed them there. She exchanged hugs and arm clasps with those who would allow her, glad to see there are still those besides Caesar among their number who would accept her.

Margo thought she'd be granted a horse to ride on the trip to the dam, but she was wrong. Turns out she would be riding double with Caesar. He wanted her close by him. To those in the Ape Colony it may seem like their leader was doing so just to keep an eye on her. Margo knew differently. This gesture showed he just wanted part of that contact they used to have back, longing for it. Margo realized that this would be the first time the two have had any sort of physical contact since being reunited. They'd both be relishing in this in their hearts and minds.

It took a couple of hours, but Ranger did eventually return with Malcolm. Ranger darted to Margo completely happy with his accomplishment.

Malcolm couldn't be more different.

By his body language alone Margo could see how anxious, nervous, and afraid he was. He walked so slow out into the open with his hands up as if he'd be annihilated on the spot simply for being there. When some of the males surrounded him she thought Malcolm was going to have a heart attack. But Margo wasn't all too worried. Before he came Margo did express her curiosity of what the apes intended for Malcolm when he got here. Maurice explained that they would search him for any hidden weapons as they are now.

In his defense Malcolm's own position is a pretty grim one should things go ill on this venture for the San Francisco Colony.

Malcolm was given a quick pat down and once the apes found no weapons on his person. Despite her initial distrust towards the rest of the humans on the team Margo had to hand it to Malcolm he's no fool.

With everything now established the group went to head out. Caesar helped Margo up onto his own steed. She settled comfortably behind him laying her head in content on the back of his neck and shoulder. Caesar released a low rumble briefly pressing his cheek on her head to return the gesture.

From the corner of her eye Margo saw the young chimp called Blue Eyes that she took to be Caesar's son eyeing their interaction with disgust and suspicion. She'd learned his name from Maurice when she asked about him. The entire time they'd been waiting for Malcolm this male wouldn't let her get close. Margo would have to work on that. She'd request Caesar to make a formal introduction to her new nephew later.

Malcolm is to ride on a borrowed horse. None of the apes would have him ride with them and this would be an easy way to monitor him with a tether on the bridle. Thus is the reason why he was riding alone.

Taking the apes deeper into the canyon Malcolm brought them to a dam built over a waterfall far bigger then the one the village was built around. There was a logjam at the base where debris from houses, fallen trees, and other stuff had built up from storms, floods, and other weather anomalies.

The horses and Ranger were left on the beach most of the apes remaining there while Caesar, Margo, and his Council climbed over the logs with Malcolm to the entrance of the dam.

When Malcolm managed to open the door he took the apes inside walking down a staircase that led them into the mechanicals room of the dams powerhouse where he main controls were. The apes looked around in wonder astonished they'd never noticed once this structure so close to their village.

"This is what we used to call a 'small hydro'," explained Malcolm, stepping up to one of the main control panels. "It was built to service areas to the north of here, but we've been working to reroute the power lines to the city. Because the city used to run on nuclear power, but that ran out years go. So we've been using diesel generators and gasifiers. But if we can just get this dam working then we have a shot at restoring limited power."

Malcolm then met Caesar's blank stare, the ape leader not saying a single word. The other apes were silent too and it occurred to Malcolm that the apes might not comprehend what he was telling them.

Margo stood to the side leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, letting him do the talking since he was the head of this operation in the first place.

Descending from the panels so he and Caesar were on equal ground, saying "Is any of this making any sense to you?"

Even as he spoke this Malcolm was unbelievably nervous fearing he may have insulted them in some way.

Margo scoffed, raising an annoyed brow at Malcolm's lack of tact. Of course they could understand him.

Fortunately for him Caesar took no offence.

"The…lights," he said, showing the human he understood.

"Yes," breathed Malcolm, nodding, delighted his message was getting across, "the lights. Listen this is your home and I don't want to take it away from you, I promise. But if you can allow us, let us do our work here-."

"You brought others," growled Koba, advancing on Malcolm with Grey and Stone on both sides. Others hooted their displeasure not liking the idea of more than one human on their land. And if one of these humans were actually the one who'd shot one of their own then this would be endangering their families.

Even Margo took a couple of steps closer, not liking Koba's sudden aggression.

Caesar threw his arm out for silence and to stop Koba from hurting the human.

Retreating a step to distance himself from Koba, speaking to Caesar, Malcolm said "Just a few. I'm not a threat. If I am…then I guess you can kill me."

The apes needed to confer. Moving off from Malcolm and Margo the apes stood arguing with one another. By the looks occasionally glanced in his direction Malcolm distinguished they were trying to decide whether he was speaking true or not. He didn't fail to notice how the majority of them didn't even glance at Margo at way. They've definitely taken to her a lot better and sooner than him. Malcolm recalled how Margo and the leader act with one another and gathered that the deep bond they obviously share is the reason for this.

Finally the debate ceased and Caesar now had his terms set.

Turning back towards Malcolm, in an uncompromising tone, gruffly, Caesar said "No guns."

Nodding in agreement, relieved, Malcolm said "No guns."

With the requirement to hand over all firearms looks like Malcolm's promise to Dreyfus to shoot Margo if she proved a threat to them is useless now.

And so the bargain is made. The deal struck.

Leaving the dam the ape troop escorted Malcolm and Margo back to his convoy. This time Malcolm was on foot not riding on one of the horses, Margo had replaced him the horse he'd ridden there. On the way Malcolm was worried his team may have already left fear overriding his command to wait for him for two hours. He was relieved to see they were still there inside the jeeps with their supply's and equipment.

The out of the blue appearance of so many apes screeching and hooting out of the trees did spark panic in the humans. Carver was ready to go back to the city now. Aiming a handgun out the driver's side window he started the engine of the jeep he, Ellie, and Alex were in. Tossing his cigar Carver was just about to floor it when Ellie and Alex stopped him.

"Wait, wait, wait," said Ellie, grabbing Carver's shoulder.

"Stop, stop," said Alex, pointing out his window where Carver could see.

Coming out of the bushes was Malcolm being pushed along by Stone and Grey. When they were close enough to the cars Grey shoved Malcolm in the back towards the car.

Steadying himself Malcolm went over to the open window.

Eyeing Carver's handgun, Malcolm said "We need to give them our guns. That's the one condition."

"What does that mean," asked Ellie.

"We can stay," said Malcolm, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"And you want us to give them our guns," repeated Carver, slowly, making sure he heard Malcolm correctly.

Nodding, Malcolm said "Yes."

"Are you insane," whispered Carver, eyes going in all directions trying to keep track of all the apes. "I'm not giving these monkeys my gun. The second we give them our firearms they'll kill us!"

"It's either we give them our guns or we lose the dam," stated Malcolm, matter-of-factly. "Which one's more important?"

The weight of the choice hung heavily in the air.

Groaning Carver banged his head on the steering wheel, saying "Jesus Christ."

Malcolm took that as his answer. Going over to the other vehicle Malcolm informed Foster and Kemp about the conditions that came with the bargain struck. Unlike Carver they agreed right away. They wanted to be out of here as soon as possible and knew the sooner they got to work on the dam the faster they'd be back in San Francisco.

So all of the firearms the team possessed were handed over. The guns and ammunition were strapped to the horse Margo dismounted from, for the hike back to the village.

The supplies were unloaded from the vehicles in large packs and heavy crates. There wouldn't need to be a second trip, but having this much stuff crammed together had a big downside. All of it was extremely heavy to lug over the hills and uneven ground in the forest. It definitely wasn't something the repair team was looking forward too.

All is now set for transport.

Margo was on her bike with Ranger to head the way. She's not leaving it there with the other vehicles.

Responding with a nod of his own, Caesar said "Come."

Guarded by vigilante apes the humans were marched up the slope in the direction of the dam burdened with their gear.

The horses weren't used to the noise coming from her bike, but their riders made sure to keep them calm.

A decent sized clearing was reached free of trees and underbrush.

Tugging on the reins Caesar turned his stallion to where he was facing everyone else a hand rose signaling to stop.

"Camp here," asked Malcolm, slightly out of breath from the climb.

Caesar nodded in reply.

"Okay," said Malcolm, looking at his team he passed the message. "Okay, thank you."

Malcolm and his team put down their equipment grateful they didn't have to carry any of it further today.

Margo stayed where she was. After all she wouldn't be camping down here with them. Caesar already let her know that she'd be staying with him behind the walls of the village, not these others. It made no sense where could be with family instead of people she still considered strangers in her eyes.

Cautiously Malcolm walked up to Caesar's horse pressing a palm to his chest, saying "Malcolm." Seeing Caesar's lack of reaction Malcolm repeated the motion. "Malcolm."

There was a pause before Caesar returned the gesture, putting a hand to his chest, saying "Caesar."

Without another spoken to the humans Caesar wheeled his horse around and rode off. One by one the other apes followed leaving the humans behind.

Margo prepared to follow from the rear when Ellie's voice stopped her.

"Wait, Margo, where are you going," said Ellie.

Turning her head to look at them, Margo said "Unlike the rest of you I'm actually on good terms with the apes. I don't have to stay out here."

Margo then took off after Caesar's group leaving one dumbfounded woman and five men behind on their own to fend for themselves.

Margo couldn't be bothered with them. She and Caesar have some very vital catching up to do.

 **Authors Note:**

Merry Christmas!

Hope this is a good present for you guys! ;D


	14. Chapter 14

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 13**

The smashing sounds of stone rushing metal resonated throughout the canyon. The guns were pulled apart piece by piece. The wooden were burnt tossed into the roaring flames of the fire pit while the ammunition and metal parts of the guns were bent and dented, smashed beyond recognition with rocks. Rocket was all too happy to take up this task destroying the weapons that nearly killed his only son. Many of the apes were gathered around the fire pit silently witnessing the destruction of these deadly weapons.

Koba glowered across the fire pit the scars on his face more prominent as his anger grew with each piece thrown into the fire. An anger that increased exponentially each and every time he glanced at the newest addition not to far away from the main group.

Margo and Ranger were seated a respectful distance. She may have been welcomed, but she didn't want to test her luck just yet with those who are uneasy with her presence here.

Finally Koba couldn't contain himself anymore. Rising he rounded the fire to where Caesar sat watching with Blue Eyes beside him.

" _If they get power, they'll be more dangerous,"_ protested Koba. _"Why help them?!"_

" _Helping them could be dangerous,"_ conceded Caesar, _"but not helping is more dangerous. They seem desperate. If we make them go, they'll attack."_

"Let them," snarled Koba with conviction. _"We'll destroy them while they're weak."_

" _And how many apes will die,"_ countered Caesar, grimly, a sharp edge on his signs. That made Koba pause. He hadn't considered that. _"We have one chance for peace. Let them do their human work. Then they'll go."_

These are sentiments that Koba didn't come close to sharing.

"Human work," grunted Koba, thickly, eyes hard. He then pointed at a scar on the base of his skull close to the neck. "Human work." He traced a scar trailing on his arm. "Human work." Each time he gestured at one of his numerous scars dealt to him by human hands more and more apes turned their attention to watch unsettled at this challenge to Caesar's dominance as alpha. Koba stabbed at his left blind eye that was the final straw for him. "Human work!"

But Koba wasn't done there. On the last word he swung his arm around to point at Margo, accusingly.

Ranger growled in defense of his mistress. Margo stroked a hand down his back to calm him. Margo sat there unflinching as she returned Koba's stare with her own.

Caesar would not tolerate this. This display of defiance not only towards him needed to end right now.

Chest swelled in intimidation Caesar rose to stand high above Koba, arms spread, and fists clenched. Locking eyes Caesar, cold and forbidding, silently dared Koba to continue a step further.

Wisely Koba backed off knowing he'd never win in a fight hand-to-hand with Caesar. Ducking his head in submission Koba knelt raising his head palm upwards for forgiveness.

All eyes were on the two anxiously waiting to see what Caesar's choice would be. Would he forgive Koba or would the bonobo be punished. Even Rocket stopped demolishing the remains guns to see.

After a suitable amount of time had passed for his message to become clear not only to Koba but, also, to all Caesar brushed his own palm across the bonobos in acceptance.

Standing Koba met Caesar's eyes, the look on his leaders face told the bonobo not to trifle with his leader again, before walking out of the firelight.

Once Koba was gone Blue Eyes stood, signing _"Koba say apes should hate humans."_

This surprised Margo. She expected Caesar's offspring to share his own point of views. To see him side with one who thought completely the opposite is something unexpected. Huh, this certainly explained the suspicious and loathing looks he'd repeatedly been sending her way.

" _Enough,"_ commanded Caesar with finality, leaving no room for further argument. _"From humans Koba learned hate, but nothing else."_

Blue Eyes scoffed and lopped away.

This meeting is over. All others were dismissed. It's getting late. There would be no communal evening meal tonight. All family's would be eating alone.

Caesar sighed and turned to look up at Margo an unspoken apology written on his face.

Margo smiled, but it was only halfhearted.

Though Caesar argued for her kind Koba's accusations did have some validation.

Koba didn't know this, but she remembered him. She recognized Koba's scares from that time years ago when her father had taken her to work. He had been the ape strapped to the table. The one Will and his assistants had hurt in the Gen-Sys labs.

The humans had set up their tents and were sitting around a fire of their own partaking in dinner. Ellie and Malcolm were just slipping from their tent.

"You know the scary thing about them," mused Foster, thoughtful. "They don't need power, lights. Heat. Nothing. That's their advantage. That's what makes them stronger."

"Malcolm, I'm thinking one of us should stand guard tonight," suggested Kemp.

"With what," said Foster. "They took our guns."

"If they wanted us dead, we would be dead already," said Malcolm, taking a bite of his meager rations.

Carver said "Maybe they're just taking their time. They killed off half the planet already."

"Come on," rebuffed Ellie.

"What," said Carver.

"You can't honestly blame the apes," said Ellie in disbelief.

"Who else am I going to blame," said Carver. "It was the Simian Flu."

"It was a virus created by scientists in a lab," said Ellie. "The chimps they were testing on didn't have a say in the matter."

"Spare me the hippie-dippy bullshit," said Carver, scowling. "You're telling me you don't get sick to your stomach at the sight of them? Huh?"

The expression on Ellie's was definitely a no.

"Didn't you have a little girl," said Carver.

"Carver, that's enough," said Malcolm.

"How did she die," continued Carver, arrogantly.

"That's enough," repeated Malcolm, glaring at him.

"Or your wife for that matter," shot Carver, changing course to Malcolm.

Neither Malcolm nor Ellie spoke a word the agony from those losses still too much to bear. The memories were difficult to relive.

"Carver, you better shut up before I kick your ass," seethed Foster, intervening.

"Okay," said Carver, quietly. "I'm the asshole." Carver went to the tent he shared with Kemp and Foster opting for an early night.

Placing a comforting hand over Ellie's, Malcolm asked "Are you okay?"

Nodding, softly, Ellie said "I'm fine."

"Carver doesn't like the apes much," said Foster.

Oh really? Well that was going to have to change.

"Yeah," said Malcolm. "We got that impression." He then noticed Alex hadn't touched any of his dinner. It was set aside while he was drawing in his sketchbook. "Alex, eat your food."

Shaking his head, Alex said "I'm not hungry."

"Alex," said Malcolm.

Alex ignored his father, focused intently on his sketchbook.

A new drawing of Margo on her bike.

Malcolm knew what had his son so defiant.

"Margo's fine, Alex," sighed Malcolm. "Remember, she and that ape leader are family."

Lifting up his head, Alex said "You think she's all right?"

Smiling in reassurance, Malcolm said "Positive."

"I still can't believe it. That she actually knew about those apes up here the whole time," said Kemp.

"We don't really know that," said Ellie, speaking for Margo. "She probably thought they were dead like the rest of us did."

"It would explain why she lives separately from the rest of us if she knew they were up there," voiced Kemp.

"You can't fake that type of reaction Margo had when saw them," said Malcolm, repeating what he said to Dreyfus before they left.

The others had little to say against that for it couldn't be denied.

In the village Caesar entered his families dwelling for the night. Caesar wanted to bring Margo and Ranger into his family's quarters for the night, but doubted how Blue Eyes would take it. So he set them up in a vacant hut underneath. It's comfortable so they'd have an easy night.

Caesar's confident that after the dominant, no nonsense, display of his earlier no one would try anything against Margo and Ranger underneath his nose.

They were safe for now under his protection.

Cornelia was in bed with their newborn one hand wrapped around him. Cornelia's wheezing was worst more erratic than the day before her breathing shallower. When Caesar lay down beside her she awoke. Seeing him there she smiled rolling over a bit.

" _You sound sick,"_ signed Caesar, worriedly, cupping a hand over the newborns head gently caressing him. _"You okay?"_

" _Just need rest,"_ reassured Cornelia.

" _Blue Eyes shall watch the baby tomorrow,"_ signed Caesar. _"You need more sleep."_

Nodding in agreement, Cornelia signed _"You worry about humans?"_

Caesar sighed, smiling at her.

" _I heard Margo was here. Tinker told me,"_ signed Cornelia. _"I'm happy for you. You don't talk about her much, but I know how much you've missed her."_

Caesar signed _"After all these years I thought my sister was dead. I resigned myself that the plague had killed her just like all the others."_

Chuckling, Cornelia signed " _And yet she's here now. Don't let the time wasted get to you. You and Margo have all the time in the world now."_

Caesar cupped his hand around the back of Cornelia's head, pressing his forehead to hers. Husband and wife then drifted off to sleep, the baby slumbering on Cornelia's chest.

Tomorrow is a brand new day.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this is a good way to start off a brand new year! ;D**

 **Just to let you guys know I'll be sending my laptop in to get my battery changed two days from now. It's highly unlikely I'd be getting it back before a week is out afterwards. Fortunately there are a couple of story's I can update without the use of my Itunes so you'll still get updates for certain story's. I'll do my very best for the rest. That's all I can promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 14**

It was a calm night. There weren't any mishaps, free of any sort of mischief on both sides.

When the humans awoke in the morning the found apes waiting for them inside their camp. Rocket and Ash on one side of Alex, Ellie, and, and Malcolm's tent while Maurice was on the other. The closest to the humans he was staring at the thick comic book spread across his chest.

Alex woke up first and he was met with the face of the old orangutan. His alarmed movements woke up his father and Ellie. Peeking out the opposite flap Malcolm spotted the gathered crowd of apes waiting for them outside. Amazed, undetected, Malcolm thought they must've been there since dawn with no one the wiser.

Footsteps approached the tent from a corner outside that the three of them couldn't see. They tensed, fully expecting one of the apes to step inside invading their personal space.

To the contrary Ranger stuck his head inside through the flap, barking at them in greeting. Malcolm, Ellie, and Alex instantly relaxed.

A couple of seconds later Margo stuck her head inside.

Dryly, she said "You coming out, or what?"

Carver, Kemp, and Foster woke up soon after. The humans took their packs and any extra equipment they required to get the dam working again. The apes, out of curiosity, escorted the team and to monitor the humans activity's to ensure they didn't try any funny business.

When they got to the dam the majority of humans crossed the logjam while the apes chose to hang back preferring to keep on the shoreline. Most of the apes were crowded on the other side of the river standing guard where paths would lead to the village, but Rocket, Luca, Maurice, Caesar, Blue Eyes were stationed at the edge of the logjam with the adolescent chimp holding the new baby. As they stood there watching the humans clumsily climb over the logs to get to the catwalk leading to the entrance Caesar noticed one of their number was missing, someone who should've been present because of his position on the council.

Turning his head searching for the missing ape, Caesar signed and said "Koba, where?"

" _Still angry,"_ explained Maurice, shrugging. _"Said he was going hunting."_

Caesar nodded, but was concerned. Maurice failed to elaborate on the type of prey Koba was pursing.

That in itself raises serious red flags.

One human wasn't going into the dam, choosing to remain on firm ground.

Margo and Ranger were staying above.

No one could know that the next time all of them were above ground together that all hell would break loose.

 **Authors Note:**

 **What do you all think is going to be different about the incident with Carver this time around?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 15**

Ellie had tried to talk Margo into accompanying the group into the dam with them, but she put her foot down.

Margo made it very clear that this is her mission, not hers. They could finish it themselves. She could careless about it. Ellie went to try again, but Malcolm told her to leave Margo alone.

Ellie conceded.

Afterwards Margo and Ranger were left alone with the apes, just how she preferred it.

Margo wasn't let idle for long up there.

The infant being held in Blue Eye's arms quickly stole her heart.

Margo hadn't been oblivious to how the little one kept stealing glances at her in curiosity. Perhaps it's time for them to meet.

Margo can't resist the pull this newborn has. He's completely irresistible. Also, Margo can't remember being around an ape infant this size. Caesar had been much bigger when they first met and she was a teeny tiny baby at the time so she couldn't remember it.

Might as well take advantage of the opportunity to get to know at least one of her nephews better while she could.

He's just too cute.

Margo discovered that the little ones name is Cornelius in honor of Cornelia. No surprise there.

Caesar had no problem permitting Margo to interact with his youngest son. Blue Eyes is a whole other matter. When she reached to take the baby Blue Eyes appeared like he was going to refuse, but some choice words from his father had him reluctantly obey. To make it easier on Blue Eyes, Margo did the very last thing he expected.

Copying how she'd seen others do it the past Margo bowed her head holding out a hand, palm up, to Caesar in a supplicating gesture.

Margo's never done this to him before, but he got her meaning. By acting this way she wants to prove to Blue Eyes she meant no harm by showing she knows Caesar to be the one in real control.

Blue Eye's remained doubtful, but did hand Cornelius over without further complaint on his part.

Almost within a few seconds in a bond formed between Margo and Cornelius.

The baby was an absolute joy looking at everything and everyone wide-eyed and round-mouthed. He constantly squirmed so much that it was hard to keep him in one place. One minute he was in her lap, another on her shoulders, and then crouched on top of her head. A big change compared to the icy reception Margo received from Blue Eyes.

In the heart of the moment Margo placed Cornelius on the border collie's back in semblance of the adults riding the horses. Ranger is small enough and Cornelius is big enough to where this wouldn't be seen as dangerous. Merely a fun game.

Cornelius got a big kick out of it, huffing and hooting in laugher as he bounced in Ranger's fur.

The majority of eyes were now on the three of them as Cornelius was riding Ranger around in circles.

At one point a game of tag was even initiated with Cornelius and Ranger chasing her around bringing plenty of laugher.

Margo deemed this a success.

This carefree fun was abruptly cut short.

Not much time had passed when an explosion rocked the earth underneath their feet. Startled the horses tried to bolt. It took a lot of effort for the apes to keep their mounts reigned in. With only one hand wrapped rightly around her horses reigns and the other held protectively over the baby Willow got bucked off into the water.

Once the booming dispersed and the horses calmed, keeping a hand on Cornelius so he wouldn't fall off Ranger, Margo said "What the hell was that?"

Margo had a pretty good idea, but rather it be confirmed before jumping to conclusions.

Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, and Luca definitely recognized it for what it was, too. Hooting a call to the apes across the river he waved an arm for them to come. He and the others dismounted from their horses leaving some like Margo and Blue Eyes where they were. Caesar then went over the logjam some of the other apes following him.

The infant was trembling a little squeaking in fright. The rumbling of the explosion had scared him. Gently shushing him Margo picked him and rubbed his back to calm the baby until his shaking subsided. To help Margo then handed him off to his elder brother believing this would reassure him and Blue Eyes.

It worked.

The sound was faint, but Margo caught Ellie and Alex screaming from below. Their words were intelligible so she couldn't tell what they were saying.

For close to an hour those who remained sat there anxiously waiting on their mounts. Eventually Caesar and his party returned, but they weren't alone. They dragged the humans over the logs assisting them in the climb. Carver was the last, the taut rope tied around his person indicated he had to have been hauled up. His leg was wounded. Kemp and Carver each had one of his arms thrown over their shoulders to get him over. There must've been a cave in, judging by the dust and small stones covering their fur the apes had to dig them out of the concrete. This is easily washable with the rain. Except for Carver none of the humans appeared hurt. Banged up with a few cuts here and there, but none the worst for wear.

Rocket marched over to his horse grumbling. He aimed a dirty look at Carver. Helping the human who'd shot his son was difficult for him, but he did it for Caesar. Caesar, Luca, and Maurice, also, got back onto their horses with the rescue ended.

When the humans got to a empty spot on the shoreline free of logs between the water and the dam Willow got a good view of Carver's injury. The skin on the bottom half of his calves close to the ankle was sliced open blood seeping from the cut. The abrasion was deep, but the bone wasn't visible. All Carver needed were a couple of stitches, a splint, and he'd be good as new.

Ellie her medical supplies out to treat Carver. Alex was helping her while Foster and Kemp took care of their own wounds. Carver cried out in pain as stitched the skin back together.

Margo glared at Carver without pity. In her eyes it was well deserved karma.

As Ellie and Alex were wrapping bandages around Carver's leg and applying antiseptic to it in order to keep everything firmly secure Malcolm went to Caesar.

"Thank you," said Malcolm, gratefully. "You saved our lives. We've got a lot of debris to clear now. We might need a bit more time."

"How long," asked Caesar.

Before Malcolm could provide Caesar with an estimate the baby chimp, grown tired of sitting in his brothers arms, launched itself onto the horses neck riding its leg to the ground. Blue Eyes frantically tried to catch him, but the infant slipped through his fingers. Dismounting Blue Eyes rushed to grab the baby, but the little one bounded towards the humans.

When the baby was close enough he hoped onto Ellie's back. Ellie jumped shifting to see what was on her. When Ellie saw the baby climbing onto her shoulders using her hair as leverage she relaxed.

Ellie was startled at first, but quickly adapted.

Caesar was, too. He'd dismounted from his horse and was now standing beside Malcolm.

Blue Eyes stayed a safe distance just keeping a vigilant watch visibly tense. Ready to spring in should the need arise.

Margo did the same, keeping a hand on Ranger's back should the order be given out.

The exuberant newborn was completely irresistible. Climbing over Ellie's arm the baby jumped onto Alex's lap staring at all of them in fascination. Fascination reflected in their eyes. Ellie and Alex laughed at the baby's antics. Alex had his hands cocooned around the baby to prevent him from falling and Ellie gave it her finger, which the infant eagerly took.

Even the impassive Foster was unable to resist the infant's charms lips upturning in a tiny smile.

"Hey, buddy," said Alex.

The infant slid down Alex's leg where he began playing with the laces of the boy's shoes.

"Hey…hey…," murmured Alex, softly.

The only person whom seemed unaffected by the baby was Carver, choosing now to ruin the moment.

"What are you doing? Are you finished," said Carver, agitated. He then caught the look Alex shot at him. "What are you looking at?"

Smiling at each other Alex and Ellie got back to the task at hand.

Bored with Alex's shoes the baby expanded his sights to explore. Going over to Carver's open toolbox he crawled inside. Sitting down he tugged away at a rag covering the majority of the contents…revealing the shotgun Carver had buried inside.

"Hey! Hey," shouted Carver, lunging at the baby swatting at it with his bandana. "Hey, get out of there!"

Screaming a warning Blue Eyes got directly in Carver's face shoving him back. The baby ran for safety. Margo picked up Cornelius in her arms, holding him close.

Instinctively Ellie pulled Alex away from Blue Eyes, but Kemp and Foster weren't so smart. Both of them tried to get to Carver, Blue Eyes shoved them, too baring his fangs at them.

Carver used this distraction to retrieve his gun. Grabbing it from his toolbox he pumped it pointing the nozzle at Blue Eyes. "Hey," he yelled. "I'll kill you!"

"Carver, what're you going," shouted Kemp, hands raised.

Eyes narrowed Blue Eyes hissed at Carver.

Carver never got the chance to pull the trigger.

Out of nowhere Ranger charged Carver straight on tackling him to the ground. In the process Carver's grip in the shotgun had loosened to where it flew out of his hand, landing just out of his reach.

Carver landed on his back with Ranger on top of him.

Carver cursed moving to shove Ranger off of him when he froze.

Rangers muzzle was inches from his face, but it wasn't in an approachable manner he's regularly known for.

Gone was the friendly and easygoing border collie. Now that entire persona was replaced with a hardcore protector.

Rangers lips were completely pulled all the way over his teeth revealing sharp canine as he growled, tip of his nose inches from Carver's face. Ranger is fully prepared to go in for the kill, ripping out his throat.

While Ranger may not know Blue Eyes quite well yet he sees the apes as his family. And he always defends family.

A sentiment that Margo shares with him which is why he attacked.

Still holding Cornelius in her arms Margo walked over to Carver, feet crunching on the rocks underneath her feet.

No one dared to move a muscle not even the apes.

Finally Margo stood over Carver in a point where he could see her over Ranger's shoulder.

The inscrutable impassive expression on her face sent chills down Carver's spine as he raised his hands up to show he didn't have a weapon in his hands anymore.

Yeah, that's not going to stop Margo from doing what needs to be done.

Malcolm was extremely nervous. By hiding a gun and then pointing it at one of the apes Carver already messed this up. One wrong move could end up with all of their group dead instead of just one. Recalling what Dreyfus said back in the city he thought about the pistol he brought along with him, but then it hit that it was destroyed.

Carver's fate is in Margo's now. That's not even close to being encouraging.

The longer everyone stood around the louder the volume of Ranger's snarls got. He wouldn't hold back much longer.

"I should let Ranger rip your throat out for what you were about to do. I must say it is quite tempting. You've done nothing but annoy me since I met you. I must say getting rid of you would be a big favor to everyone, from what I've seen," sneered Margo, silkily.

Carver gulped, his hands beginning to tremble slightly.

"But…that's not my choice to make," said Margo, keeping one arm wrapped around Cornelius as she placed the other on Ranger's neck. "Off, Ranger."

The change over Ranger became instant. The bristling fur raised on his neck and spine slowly lowered and his stiff posture relaxed somewhat. A low growl still rumbled in his throat as he backed up until his paws were on solid ground again.

"Good boy," said Margo, scratching him behind the ears for a job well done.

Ranger licked her fingers as they meandered around the flabbergasted humans towards what she saw as a safe zone.

"You Bitch," screamed Carver, snatching up the discarded shotgun and now aimed it at Margo's back.

Big mistake, threatening her in front of Caesar especially with a gun.

The brotherly instincts that Caesar had suppressed deep in his mind all these years instinctively returned tenfold at turbo speed.

Quicker than anyone could comprehend Caesar crossed the distance. Snatching the gun from Carver's hands Caesar banged the butt of it into the human's chest knocking him off balance and onto the ground. Carver made a very big error in judgment. Caesar was a leader, yes, but he was, also, a father and Carver's actions threatening his family were enough to provoke his anger. With Carver defenseless on the ground Caesar raised the gun high prepared to shatter the man's head with one blow.

"Don't! Don't," shouted Malcolm, hand outstretched. "Caesar, no! No."

The silence that resulted was so deafening another explosion could go off and no one would hear it.

Slowly Caesar turned away from Carver facing Malcolm examining the weapon in his hands. "Said no guns," growled Caesar, aiming it at Malcolm, his hands in the correct positions to shoot.

Malcolm froze.

Caesar then aimed the gun at Ellie and Alex.

"No, don't," begged Ellie, moving to stand in front of Alex.

"Please," beseeched Malcolm, his heart pounding in his chest.

Caesar pointed the gun next at Kemp and Carver. Grunting angrily in fast breaths Caesar seemed to consider finishing them off right then and there. Then he surprised them all hurling the shotgun through the air into the river.

All of the humans visibly slumped in relief. That was an extremely close call.

The heat in Caesar's glare directed at Malcolm said it all. He'd made the terms allowing the humans to pass through his land very clear. He was demanding to know why this gun hadn't been handed over when told. Malcolm was the leader he was supposed to have control over those under his command. The fact that he didn't was questionable.

Shaking his head, Malcolm said "I didn't know."

Margo rolled her eyes. Yeah, like they were going to believe that.

Advancing towards Malcolm held a hand to Margo so to retrieve his son.

Cornelius released a frightened whimper from his experience, but went to his father without complaint.

Putting himself in Malcolm's face, stopping short of physical contact, Caesar growled "Human leave now!"

Going to his horse, Blue Eyes following, Caesar hooted and grunted loudly giving the order to all the apes to go home.

The ones already across the river disappeared into the trees. The one still on the other side were a little slower. When the royal family were seated on their horses that's when they left.

Margo and Ranger were the last ones, the former riding a horse loaned to her by the tribe.

Glowering at Malcolm and his group, fuming, Margo spat "Idiots!"

Margo then kicked her horse into a gallop with Ranger trailing after her leaving them in the dust.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well? Was it everything you all expected it to be? ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 16**

On the way to the village Caesar was fuming at the humans, anger he knew his sister shared, but his anger transformed into terror when they got back.

The moment they got to the heart of the village one of Cornelia's midwives ran from the oak tree leaping onto the stone platform screeching in alarm. Caesar knew only one thing could've caused the midwife to become so panicked with undisguised worry.

Cornelia.

Caesar and Blue Eyes, now carrying the baby, ran up the steps into their dwelling trailing the midwife.

Margo began to follow, but stopped halfway with Ranger. Margo is reluctant to join them believing she didn't have the right to enter this sacred place to them without permission.

This dilemma was quickly solves when Caesar noticed how she lagged behind.

Stopping, motioning her forward, Caesar said "Come."

That's all the urging Margo needed.

The sight that greeted them was far from encouraging.

On the bed Cornelia had three other midwives attending to her, Tinker among them. When Caesar, Blue Eyes, Margo, and Ranger entered, Tinker hooted, signing _"She does not hear what we say. She will drink no water. She burns."_

Cornelia was in bad shape. When yesterday she was coherent, now she was barely conscious. Her body was shivering uncontrollably, eyes rolling, meaningless noises voiced from her.

Margo felt her heart drop down to her stomach. From the scientific and medical journals Will had left behind Margo knew what these signs meant for this female chimp.

Death.

All three of them took up different positions at the bedside the midwives shifting to allow them access. Blue Eyes sat at her back, Caesar crouched at the side, and Margo near the end. At first Margo didn't know how the midwives would react to her presence here. Fortunately Tinker nor the others present made no objections so she sat down.

Caesar wrapped his hand around Cornelia's head stroking her temple.

Cornelia remained unresponsive.

 _"We've done everything we can._ _All we can do now is make sure she's comfortable,"_ signed Tinker.

A tear ran down Blue Eye's face. Resigned to losing his beloved wife Caesar gathered his sons to him pressing his forehead to theirs simultaneously. In this deathwatch they'd face it together.

As will Margo.

Despite this being an extremely private moment that should've been shared with only immediate family she refused to leave. She would not abandon Caesar to face this traumatic loss alone. Ranger figured out what was going on, too. Ranger stood with his head resting quietly in Caesar's lap, tail hanging flat between his legs. His eyes were turned up at Caesar, whimpering softly, statue-still.

A short time later Cornelia's condition continued to decline. Caesar was stroking Cornelia's face with the back of his knuckles and Blue Eyes had a hand on her shoulder. In these ways they were letting Cornelia know she wasn't alone.

This private vigil was interrupted when hoots and screeches reached them from below. Increasing in volume as those making them climbed the tree. The reason for what got them upset enough to intrude was a mystery until a familiar voice made it apparent.

"Please, please, I just need to speak to him," said Malcolm.

Seconds afterwards he and Ellie were dragged into the sleeping quarters apes surrounding them on all sides, Rocket at their head. Ranger growled at them tensing at Caesar's side. Ranger positioned himself so he was in between him and the interlopers. Ranger may have tolerated them before, but not now.

Spotting Caesar, Malcolm said "I'm sorry. That was all my fault. But I will make him leave."

Rising to face Malcolm in Caesar's place, Margo said "How dare you come here. After what your man tried to pull down there. Get out!"

Ranger bared his teeth snapping towards them, but not shifting a single step.

"I know, I know, I messed up," said Malcolm, peering over Margo's shoulder at Caesar. "Please, just give us another chance."

"This my home," growled Caesar, refusing to look at Malcolm. "You should not be here."

"I understand," said Malcolm, "but if we go back to the city now, men will come back here with guns. Men I can't control."

"Let them come," growled Caesar, teeth bared. "Apes will be ready."

"Ready for what, war? I know that's not what you want," retorted Malcolm.

Holding his ground Malcolm went to argue more when Ellie took his hand, softly, she said "Malcolm."

While the Malcolm and had been arguing Ellie's attention was solely focused on Cornelia. Looking at the queen Malcolm recognized the dire state she was in.

"She's sick," said Malcolm.

"How long has she been this way," asked Ellie, softly.

Caesar's eyes looked to her and only then did Malcolm see the ape leaders eyes were red rimmed in grief.

"I have medicine," said Ellie. "Antibiotics."

Sensing an opportunity, Malcolm suggested "She used to be a nurse. Maybe she can help."

"Do not trust you," said Caesar.

"I don't blame you. But believe me, we are not all like him," said Malcolm.

"Please," prompted Ellie, softly. "Let us help you."

Caesar looked hard at his wife, how she was suffering barely hanging on. The choice made he nodded at Ellie signaling she could come closer.

Margo moved out of the way, but kept a keen eye on Ellie. All eyes on her Ellie went over to the bedside kneeling down slipping the pack from her shoulders. Opening it Ellie reached inside for what she needed, Rocket standing guard over her ready to intercede should she do anything to deliberately hurt the royal family.

"One day," said Caesar to Ellie. She looked up at Caesar surprised at the declaration. "You stay one day."

" _Father, no,"_ signed Blue Eyes, incredulous.

Pushing his luck, Malcolm informed "We might need a little more time."

"Don't push it, Malcolm," warned Margo.

"One day," boomed Caesar, silencing Malcolm whom nodded to convey he understood. There would be no more concessions. What Caesar said next proved he was mindful to the fact the humans would require more hands to finish. "Ape will help."

Caesar turned to his children as he said this making it clear he expected them to pitch in.

Utterly hostile to the idea, coldly, eyes narrowed, Blue Eyes signed _"I will not help!"_

Caesar stared hard at his son.

Margo's gaze went back and forth between them, sensing the underlying tension. She'd have to talk about this with Caesar later.

Later on the same apes, Blue Eyes not included, that went to the dam were at the human's camp. Malcolm was removing Carver from the equation. He'd be locked in one of the jeeps into the repairs were finished, not permitted to leave without any of them.

"This is bullshit, man," spat Carver, a bag of provisions over his shoulder.

"Get him out of here," said Malcolm.

"Move! That's enough," said Foster, forcefully dragging Carver away. "Come on, get out of here!"

They could all hear Carver objecting to his treatment until the pair was well out of sight.

When they were gone Malcolm turned to Caesar, asking "Okay?"

Caesar nodded.

When Foster returned reporting Carver was contained in one of the jeeps the group head to the dam. This time with the recruited apes actually carrying handfuls of the gear with them upon a signal from Caesar.

It was late afternoon by the time work started leaving Malcolm happy his team was allowed one more day after this one. If not then they, otherwise, would've been screwed. The apes went to work clearing the rubble from the blast and from the years passed that the dam was inactive while the humans handled the mechanical aspects.

Margo was in the mechanical room that had the main control panel. Caesar was presently in the access tunnel one of the apes passing along debris to comrades in the control room.

Not knowing the full extent of what needed to be done around here Margo assisted where she could. She'd given Ranger a careful command to stay where he was, lying down where he was out of the way yet still watchful. As Margo was working Alex was noticeably trying to inch his way closer to her until he was beside her.

Seeing a shadow nearby her person Margo lifted up her head to find Alex standing there.

Smiling sheepishly at her, Alex said "Need some help?"

Margo could've easily turned him away. Instead she nodded and Alex settled down with her for a little while. He aimed another smile at her where this time she returned a small one, feeling her body lose its stiffness a little.

Foster needed a replacement part.

"Yo, Alex. This relay's busted. See if there's another one," said Foster, tossing it to him.

Alex then got up to check.

Rattling footsteps from one of the catwalks above alerted Margo to possible danger.

Leaving over the railing was Koba, Blue Eyes flanking him.

What the hell are those two doing together?

Koba certainly isn't happy with what he saw here. He swung down onto the main floor with Blue Eyes trailing after him.

Getting the attention of a chimp passing rubble down the line, Koba signed _"Caesar?"_

Koba was then directed to one of the side hallways. Margo's eyes tracked Koba where he went, sensing a confrontation on its way. Others aren't so vigilant.

Alex became unfortunate enough to cross Koba's path since he failed to pay attention to his surroundings.

Koba knocked Alex unceremoniously onto the floor.

Landing hard on his side, indignant, Alex said "Hey!"

Wrong move.

Koba spun around stalking menacingly towards Alex.

Immediately Malcolm sped over from where he was working, interposing himself between Koba and Alex.

"No! No, no, no, don't! No! No," said Malcolm, holding up an arm that would be useless to stop him.

Just as Koba was about to get within striking distance Maurice acted.

Maurice stepped in the way releasing a warning rumble deep within his throat, glowering down at Koba. Koba stood no chance against Maurice, but he's determined to make his displeasure and ire known.

Where Caesar? Want Caesar," said Koba.

No one answered him.

"CAESAR!"

Koba's enraged roar got apes from the tunnel came out to face Koba releasing uneasy grunts and hoots. Caesar was the last one.

When Caesar stepped into the light Koba faced him, spinning away from Maurice and the humans he was acting as a barrier wall to shield from the bonobo's temper.

Caesar and Koba then squared off.

"Humans attack your sons. You let them stay," roared Koba, furious. "Put apes in danger!" He stalked towards Caesar until they were chest to chest. "Caesar, love humans more than apes. More than your sons!"

On the last part Koba stabbed a finger into Caesar's chest.

Caesar looked at Blue Eyes and then back at Koba. Angered that Koba was use his own children against him. Reaching his breaking point Caesar went to attack the bonobo.

Caesar burst forth tackling Koba, knocking him to the floor. He'd taken a step way too far. The two were locked in single combat. Clustered apes hooted and screeched around them as the brawl escalated no one making a move to interfere. This was Willow's fight she had to take care of this on her own.

At one point Ranger appeared like he wanted to jump in to help Caesar. Margo kept her arms wrapped firmly around the canine's neck preventing him from doing so. This a fight between apes where neither can get involved.

At one point Koba had the advantage. Caesar was on his back with Koba on top raining blow after blow on his chest, raising hands high over his head before slamming them downward in unison.

Caesar somehow managed to roll them over to where Koba on his back. Straddling him Caesar wrapped her hands tightly around Koba's neck, effectively choking him out as he banged Koba's head a couple of times on the metal grating of the floor.

Koba clawed at his hands to loosen the grip, but he wouldn't let go.

Caesar was more than prepared to annihilate Koba. By all accounts he had the right to.

But that it is not their way. It is not Caesar's way.

Slowly Caesar released the chokehold on Koba's neck. Koba gasped, breathing deeply to fill his aching deprived lungs.

Standing, repeating the ape's most important law, Caesar panted "Ape…not…kill…ape."

Caesar loomed over Koba. Only one thing could save Koba now.

Koba looked at the other apes present, but none would meet his eyes only the humans. Only one did and that was Margo. Even his best friends Grey and Stone shunned him.

He wouldn't be leant any support here.

Struggling Koba staggered to his feet. Head bowed Koba dropped to his knees extending a palm in supplication to Caesar.

"Forgive me," rasped Koba, submitting.

This was all an act. Outwardly he was contrite, but inside he thirsted for revenge, crying for retribution, after being on the receiving end of this humiliating defeat.

Caesar brushed his hand over Koba's palm and the bonobo was gone nearly as fast as he'd arrived, but lacking the dramatics.

In his wake Blue Eyes glowered at his father in anger. Moments later he followed after Koba without even glancing back.

Margo and Caesar exchanged a look, one for of meaning.

This was far from done.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all liked this one! ;D**

 **A treat for you guys in the next. Margo is going to spend some quality time with Caesar and his family.**

 **Still waiting on the suggestions for what Margo might've taken up into the Redwoods with her from home. It's definitely going to be revealed next time around in the following chapter that'll be coming.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 17**

The general mood in the entire village is pretty bleak. Once all the apes had returned from the days work at the dam. Word quickly spread of the confrontation that went on between Caesar and Koba that ended with the bonobo's humiliating defeat. If not for Caesar's mercy then Koba would be dead. Koba is lucky to be alive. It's just by the skin of his teeth that he's even moving around now, but the damage has been done in a way though not physical.

A lot of apes are avoiding Koba and his small entourage right now.

Right now all that's really needed is a cooling down period where everyone can relax and replenish him or herself.

This is exactly what Margo took advantage of.

While everyone else was getting ready to partake in the evening meal Margo slipped away to have some time to herself. There is much she has to think about.

Margo sat hidden behind the oak tree Caesar's family has claim over, at the waters edge in a calm section away from the raging water. Here Margo mused over someone she hasn't really considered for a long time.

Her own father.

The initial reaction Margo had when she discovered her brothers happiness was beyond delighted to find out that in the time they'd been apart Caesar had settled down and started a family, making her an aunty twice over. But it did bring her great sorrow to see the relationship between Caesar and his eldest son Blue Eyes so strained and over the presence of humans meandering on what she saw as the apes land. Caesar is a good father. She could tell that straight off, but like any typical teenager he's dead set on causing his father trouble. It certainly concerned Margo that Blue Eyes own point of views appear to gravitate more towards Koba's ideals than his own sires. That is extremely dangerous especially after the incident with both Koba and Caesar at the dam.

Why does this remind Margo of Will, you ask?

When he was alive she had the best kind of relationship with him up until the point where she discovered what he was doing at Gen-Sys. Margo had a very strong feeling that if he'd still been alive she probably would've headed on the same road Blue Eyes was taking with Caesar.

That shames her.

Margo has been blinded by the fact of the terrible things he did that she's shoved aside all of the wonderful memory's that they made together as a family.

She's not going to do that anymore.

As Margo stared into the water, before her very eyes, the reflection on its surface changed into that of Will's staring solemnly back at her. Margo reached out a tentative hand to touch it. The instant she did the ripples created by her fingertips made the image vanish bringing it back to normal.

 _._

 _If you were with me now_

 _I'd find myself in you_

 _If you were with me now_

 _You're the only one who knew_

 _All the things we planned to do_

 _I want to live my life_

 _The way you said I would_

 _With courage as my light_

 _Fighting for what's right_

 _Like you made me believe I could_

 _And I will fly on my father's wings_

 _To places I have never been_

 _There is so much I've never seen_

 _And I can feel his heartbeat still_

 _And I will do great things_

 _On my father's wings_

 _This world I'll never see_

 _My dreams that just won't be_

 _._

Ranger darted over from where he'd been drinking from the river. The border collie had gotten a little wet so he shook himself off. Margo laughed fondling his ears and rubbing under the chin the way he loved. Ranger's tail slowly wagged back and forth in blissful pleasure.

 _._

 _This dog's stride_

 _With one days run_

 _Will have covered more_

 _Distance than me_

 _._

Margo's spirit it coming back tenfold and with it final reconciliation with Will's memory for good this time.

 _._

 _But I will fly on my father's wings_

 _To places I have never been_

 _There is so much I've never seen_

 _And I can feel his heartbeat still_

 _And I will do great things_

 _On my father's wings_

 _Someday with his spirit to guide me_

 _And his memory beside_

 _I will fly high_

 _I will fly on my father's wings_

 _To places I have never been_

 _There is so much I've never seen_

 _And I can feel his heartbeat still_

 _And I will do great things_

 _On my father's wings_

 _On my father's wings…._

 _._

Ranger barked jumping playfully around and at Margo. He knocked her onto her back where he proceeded to lick her face. Margo laughed, gently pushing him off of her and kissed his snout.

Through with hiding Margo gathered her courage to rejoin the apes during dinner. There's just one thing she needed to do first.

Margo went straight where her bike is. Time for her to take out some things her bag where she has just the remedy to get Caesar and the majority of them out of the frustrated and melancholy mood.

Here she has the chessboard that she, Will, and Caesar liked to constantly play on together, the Lego model of the Statue of Liberty they had started yet never finished because of his confiscation from their family, an old photo album containing various pictures from their past, and last, but not least…Chocolate Chip Cookies!

 **Authors Note:**

 **The song you see here in this chapter is On My Father's Wings from the movie Quest for Camelot.**

 **A part of a way for her to reconcile with her father's memory. Fitting, don't you think?**

 **For those of you who guessed the correct choices ask your questions. But remember you may only ask one so choose wisely.**

 **I don't know if any of you noticed as of yet, but that intermission story for that Born To Lead Series of mine is up. Well at the very least the prologue is.**

 **Also, I need your shared opinions over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises.**

 **I'm considering doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the movie?**

 **I really want to get this idea up and running soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 18**

By the time Margo and Ranger return to the fold the general mood in the Tribe during the evening meal is far gloomier than when they left in the first place.

The air is certainly grim, placid, and grave.

No one was talking, laughing, or, in the children's case, running around like they usually would do.

Every single one of them is just sitting there eating the food they have in front of them in an eerie and tense silence. As if afraid that a wrong move could set off another quarrel like it did at the dam again. There's already been enough fighting amongst them for one day here.

The tension is running very high with Caesar and Blue Eyes. You can definitely almost see and feel it in the air.

Blue Eyes is eating in the middle of his father and Maurice. At present Caesar has taken to disciplining his boy, reminding him who he is.

"You are my son," reprimanded Caesar, stern, trying to break through past Blue Eye's stubborn walls and teach him something. "I need you to listen."

Blue Eyes is having none of it.

Resentfully and full of spiteful contempt Blue Eyes threw his bowl of fruit into the dirt. Ignoring his father's lecture, Blue Eyes stalked away jumping down into a nearby fire pit. Everything Caesar wants to get Blue Eyes to recognize and learn from constantly passes through one ear and out the other.

Neither Caesar nor Maurice made an attempt to follow after him, knowing how pointless it is while the adolescent is in this state.

Caesar's lips thin in dismay as he watches a very disgruntled Blue Eyes stomp off to sit at another fire.

Caesar really is at his wits end with Blue Eyes.

Margo knows the exact remedy to fix some of what he's going through.

Especially with what she has hidden behind her back.

 **Authors Note:**

 **100 reviews! We've actually reached 100 reviews on this! Ah!**

 **What do you think Margo is carrying behind her back? Just so no one gets confused the bag of goodies is hidden somewhere for when Margo can get Caesar alone after dinner for some catching up between brother and sister.**

 **Apologies that it's taken me so long to return to this story. As you can probably tell by the ceaseless alerts and updates on my profile page I've been very busy with a bunch of other stories. Basically finishing a handful along with putting a new batch up and running. I've been on such a roll lately that it's all been a blur. Sometimes when I look at it all lately I'm still bemused that I've gotten this far. 50 in total now.**

 **Unbelievable.**

 **Normally this would get anyone in the grove to update every single unfinished work of fiction instead just one. The weird part is I've had major writers block for Caesar's Pearl 2 lately. Hopefully this gets matters back on the right track for this one, my friends.**

 **Fingers crossed.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 19**

Margo signals to Ranger to go over to Caesar. Ranger obeys the command garnering Caesar's attention by pawing insistently at his foot until the Alpha even looked at him. The frown almost overtaking his face.

The tiny smile that forms at the corners of Caesars mouth vanishes as quickly as it came. So fleeting that it might not have actually existed at all.

Catching Margo's approach from the corner of his eye, Caesar signed _"What is it, Sister?"_

Flipping the strap of the bag over her neck and shoulders to bring it around to the front, smiling mysteriously with a bright gleam in the firelight, Margo said "I have a surprise for you."

This caused Caesars eyebrows to rise high up on his forehead, not expecting that.

Instead of telling Caesar what she has in store Margo has a little request before she makes the big unveiling.

Nodding towards the still assembled crowd, Margo asked "Can you get them to look over here, please?"

Caesar did just that releasing a loud bark with a grand heir of authority that made all heads snap in their direction. It wasn't that difficult with how quiet it already is.

Standing tall to where all of them can see her out in the open, for all to hear, Margo said "I'm sorry to interrupt your evening meal, but I need a show of hands. Those of you who used to inhabit the San Bruno Primate Shelter, can you please raise them?"

A few of them somewhat confused by this they did raise them until Margo could see each and every one of them. Well excluding the apes whom had died when crossing the Golden Gate Bridge all those years ago.

Smiling gleefully, Margo said "I have something to share with all of you."

Margo then unzipped the bag digging inside. Some of the apes leaned forward from where they're sitting in a healthy sense of curiosity, wondering what Margo has in mind. None of them were worried it might be anything bad for them. They know she's the one human above all that they can trust.

Most of them, at the very least.

The gift Margo offers is a pleasant one.

From deep within the bag Margo withdraws a full bag of chocolate chip cookies. The very same brand that she divided amongst the apes that time she snuck in.

It took a couple of moments for them to recognize the snack. As soon as they did noise erupted around the fire pits.

Laughing in amusement and delight, Margo said "I thought you'd like that."

Taking the bag in his hands, Caesar signed _"Where did you find this?"_

"In a small grocery store about a year and a half ago. A lot of the bigger commercial food chain builders had been completely cleaned out almost five years ago. I was lucky to find a smaller store that still contained a pretty descent stock inside. These cookies may be a bit stale, but they're still good. Thought we could pass them around. I doubt you guys have that many opportunity's to sample sweets up here," said Margo, humorously.

Caesar gave her a playful shove that had Margo fall onto her side giggling madly. So the cookies were then passed around throughout the Tribe. Of course there's not going to nearly be enough to satisfy everybody. The bag can only hold so much after all, but the apes from the San Bruno Primate Shelter have learned manners in their time of freedom. They'd break a cookie in half, keeping one and then handing off the other to someone that hasn't had one of these types before. It's a very beneficial and delectable arrangement that had a lot of them happy.

By the time the bag returned to where Margo and Caesar are there is only one remaining to eat. Following the example from the others the siblings split the cookie to share. Ranger tried to nose in wanting a piece of it, but any chocolate is toxic to dogs so she didn't let him have a bite much to his chagrin. Instead Margo feeds him a biscuit she happened to have on hand.

There are those here that refused to partake in the fun. Koba immediately turned his nose up at the bag of cookies. He had smacked the bag out of his face snarling as he stalked away with his two compatriots Grey and Stone.

This one bonobo truly is a sour fellow.

Then it was Blue Eyes turn.

Blue Eyes regards the cookie offered to him with a dubious and indifferent expression, lips pursed and eyes thoughtful.

The moment of truth came when Blue Eyes raised the cookie to his lips and took a tentative bite. Blue Eyes had never once eaten anything like this before.

Margo and Caesar both laughed as they watched Blue Eyes consume the rest seconds later even licking the crumbs off his fingers.

All in all this is a partial success in lightening the mood around here for the night. Not a lot of them would be going to bed feeling forlorn.

Margo was happy with the progress she's made in a handful of hours. The mood in the tribe has brightened considerably in a way where she is very proud.

Now to try for a tiny bit more.

There's more she's brought than cookies to the party.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all liked this one! It's been a long time coming! :D**

 **Heed this word of advice. Do not feed your dog chocolate ever whether it's in a big or small amount not even as a treat. It's basically poison to them and can cause some serious damage if not fatal.**

 **I don't know about the rest of you, but I saw the new movie Avengers Endgame on the big premiere night! Oh man, I couldn't believe it. I am so happy they didn't cut anything, actually make and keeping the three hours running time. There was so much going on that it probably would've ruined it if they did that.**

 **I need your shared opinions.**

 **In light of Avengers Endgame, in preference to my Rise Of The Snow Queen series, what do you all think of a one-shot or flashback chapter for in between where Loki is with Thanos before he heads to Earth?**

 **Here's the idea I'm trying to get at maybe Loki catches a glimpse of his sister on Jotunheim. Because in Rise Of The Snow Queen 2 he makes it very clear that he already knows she's a Queen. So maybe that can be very suitable this time around for our girl.**

 **So, what do all of you hardcore Avengers fans think?**

 **Should I do it?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 20**

If Caesar was that happy just with the presentation of the chocolate chip cookies Margo couldn't have imagined the reactions she got with everything else.

The gifts seemed never ending with her much to his delight.

To be honest to Caesar her bag reminded him of the one Mary Poppins has in that old film they used to watch when she was still a little tiny toddler. That alone brought back some good memory's in recall making him feel warm and content, the stress of the day slowly ebbing away practically down to nothing.

Many of those in the have retired for the evening. Caesar and Margo remained awake inside the royal families home while at the same time keeping watch over the still recovering Cornelia. The Alpha Female seems to be recovering well, but her condition can turn at any moment.

Before everyone turned in Margo presented the branch from the cherry blossom tree to Caesar. At first Caesar had been rendered speechless, tracing his fingertips over the stems and petals of the flowers. Lost as he reminisced in old memories long cherished. Caesars eyes brimmed with emotion as his gaze locked with hers and she knew then that they were thinking of the same exact thing. For him a memory and with her a story.

Now they wondered where to plant it. Margo suggested nearby the school. That way it can represent a symbol to the Tribe. A symbol of hope and a future that is ever expanding and growing similar to the branches in a cherry blossom tree itself.

Caesar couldn't have agreed with her more.

So together brother and sister planted the branch she brought deep into the dirt, that way it can take root growing strong in the middle of the village.

The little ones marveled as such beautiful flowers trying to touch the fragile petals. The adults gently shooed them away not wanting them to damage such a precious thing too soon.

Right after that is when Caesar, Margo, and Ranger congregated in the massive tree with Blue Eyes keeping his distance observing from afar.

Margo had carried the families old chess set with her. Initially Margo was planning to give it to Caesar and play a few games with him on it, but that's proven unnecessary. Caesar has been making his own chess set for a while out of rocks. He's almost done with it. The entire thing was rather impressive. Caesar promised to play the first game with her right when the fruits of his labor have come to pass. He's taken great pride in it. It definitely shows with how detailed and intricate the designs are for the various different pieces already on the board.

The next item Margo took out had a bit of humor and regret mixed into it. It was the lego model of the statue of liberty Caesar never got to finish. It's the exact same one he had started on the day he got sent to the San Bruno Primate Shelter for simply defending Charles from that awful and disagreeable neighbor. Throughout all that time Margo never once touched it. For some reason she'd kept it in her mind that one day Caesar would return and then they'd finish it together.

This probably is a way that she copped with his prolonged absence.

There wasn't that much left to do, just a couple of pieces. They really had it done in less than fifteen minutes. Truly it felt so surreal for them.

The newborn had been rolling around playing with Ranger, the canine charged with trying to get the rambunctious baby ready and tired for bed. When he saw the finished model he came over very curious about it. Margo had even allowed him to play with the chess pieces. Ranger always intercepting the little ones hands whenever he tried to bring one to his mouth. Ranger was very efficient that way. Now his interest lies within the lego statue of liberty.

The baby was enthralled with this strange toy. But he's not ready for it yet. He's far too young. Besides it's way past his bedtime. Unfortunately the newborn remains far too active.

So with Caesar permission Margo picked up the infant holding him close to her chest. She then began to hum gently rocking him back and forth soothingly. Soon she sang softly underneath her breath while patting his back.

 _._

 _One, two, where do you bloom_

 _Under the window where the children sleep_

 _White flowers on the night of a pale moon_

 _Three, four, where do you bloom_

 _On the frame of Mommy's mirror_

 _A little blue flower blooms_

 _Let's count_

 _Let's count_

 _Let's find and count the flowers_

 _Count to seven and eight_

 _In the dream in which the child sleeps_

 _Mommy will give you a bouquet of flowers_

 _Mommy will give you a bouquet of flowers_

 _._

By the very last verse the baby was sound asleep. Appreciating what Margo did Caesar takes the baby to put him to bed with his mother.

This left Margo and Ranger alone with Blue Eyes. Throughout all this Blue Eyes sat there expressionless although he did show small signs of interest despite his diligent efforts to not let them be seen.

This calls for the biggest and most fantastic memento of all.

A scrapbook.

A scrapbook basically filled to the brim, bursting with pictures of the entire Rodman family.

Together in a span of time where all of them were living happily and in harmony.

By some miracle, one Margo didn't have any clue how, she manages to convince Blue Eyes to come over and have a look.

Slowly as they were flipping over the pages going from picture to picture Blue Eyes manner and attitude towards her started to relax.

Now Caesar inspected the two as they interact a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, contend and glad that finally his eldest son is beginning to gravitate more to his aunt.

During the remainder of the night stories are shared between the three of them, going back and forth learning about all that has been missed.

Maybe, just maybe, this might work.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all liked this one! ;D**

 **The song you see here is a lullaby sung by one of the main characters Chise in the Anime show The Ancient Magus Bride. One of my very top favorites. You should check it out. I highly recommend it.**

 **I just realized that the one year anniversary for this story is coming up pretty soon. I'm going to try to have this story completed at around that time. Now that we've gotten passed this headway should vastly improve now that we're heading back into canon territory.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 21**

The following day, early in the morning, the assigned apes went down to the human's campsite on their way to the dam. Most of the work had been finished yesterday so the amount of apes that came was much smaller, cut by half. It was still a good number to do required heavy work if needed.

Surprisingly, when the group got there, not all of the humans were tucked away in their tents. Alexander was sitting outside his family's tent and it appeared he'd been waiting for them. He stood from his seated position when he saw Maurice and then Margo walking beside him. Held in his hands is the comic book Maurice was so interested in lately all this time.

Meetings Alex's eyes Maurice stayed behind while the other apes continued on. Noticing this Margo decided to fall back a little to see what this was all about.

Maurice then slowly lopes down the hill to the boy. He met the orangutan with no fear or apprehension. Margo has to give him some credit for that. After that disaster with Koba, Alex sure does have courage.

Smiling he held out the comic book for Maurice to take. The orangutan was skeptic, but accepted the gift.

"For yesterday," clarified Alex to Maurice, indicating it was because the orangutan prevented Koba from hurting him.

Margo smiled at the contact. Maurice is one of the nicest and hardest working apes in the tribe. He deserves to be recognized for it more often.

Maurice and Alex sat together, the human boy directing Maurice on how to read the graphic novel.

The commotion woke Malcolm and Ellie. When they saw the interaction undergoing between human and ape they were content to sit and watch for a little. They were amused when Alex told them the term "hanging out" when they the apes saw it in the book and they copied the sign. Eventually the passage of time compelled them to rise. A reminder they had a job to do.

As they got ready Ellie saw Margo staring at the same scene with a fond expression on her face. In fact it appears to closely resemble the one Alex usually has when he's gawking at her.

Detecting the sly look Ellie carry's Margo shook it off clearing her throat as she prepared to return to work.

Fortune is in their favor.

The dam repairs were completed as promised on schedule. All that remained to do now was to do a test to see if it was actually functional.

Inside the main tunnel of the dam Malcolm twisted a rusty flywheel. Adjusted enough it would let all the water that had been blocked off into the dam to work the turbines that would create electricity.

There was urgency in Malcolm's actions, the deadline to the one day his team was permitted was barely an hour away. They needed this done now. Soon enough there was a telltale thrumming origination from the turbines and that thrum became louder and louder with each crank of the wheel. As water pumped freely in the pipes, as it hadn't done in over a decade, the gizmos and machines flared to life electricity flowing through them.

"Malcolm," shouted Ellie, excitedly, into the hatch leading into the tunnel. "Malcolm!"

"What," said Malcolm, sticking his head out. "What is it? What happened?"

"You better come up here and see," grinned Ellie, elated.

Malcolm climbed up the ladder to get to the surface. Only then did he glimpse what everyone else could see.

They went to the rundown human gas station.

The humans got there first the apes arriving second, attracted by the glow of the electric lights inside of the building and the orange ball outside the station. All stared at it in wonder and astonishment.

Unable to contain himself Kemp went inside the gas station Alex following him. They found an old CD collection the owner of the gas station must've had before everything went dark. Rooting through the scattered pile Kemp saw one he remembered hearing every once in a while as a kid, an old classic-rock chestnut. The music blared from the speakers engulfing the surrounding area with the sound. Any creature for a couple of miles would be able to hear that.

The humans were beyond happy even Margo. Margo never liked listening to this type of stuff, but at the present time any music is good music. The music and power in the gas station proved they'd succeeded. The electricity was back on at last.

All of the humans reacted in different ways expressing their joy. Ellie and Malcolm were laughing and crying, Foster was dancing in place, Alexander and Kemp were freaking out inside the building.

Margo was hugging Ranger tightly as he licked her neck. The mood here is infectious.

Things could only get better for them from here.

Everyone was all smiles including the apes.

Maneuvering his horse around Foster, Caesar guided his horse over to where Malcolm stood with Ellie. Malcolm met him part way.

Beyond grateful, Malcolm breathed "Thank you. None of this would've been possible without you."

Caesar nods, acknowledging this.

"It worked," said Malcolm to Caesar. "At least here it did. We'll know when we get back to the city."

A thoughtful expression shaped Caesar's face as he considered how to rectify this.

Extending an arm to Malcolm, quietly, Caesar said "Trust."

Malcolm took the proffered hand, shaking it, he repeats "Trust."

In the ultimate act of faith and trust Caesar allowed not only Ellie and Malcolm inside the village, but Alex, Foster, and Kemp too. Now all five knew where the village was hidden, but Caesar wasn't worried. These five had proven themselves in his eyes. They were welcome here.

In spite of the distance the song that had been played at the gas station had carried on the wind where the apes could hear it. Those whom remembered what music sounded like were both very timid. On the other hand the children listened in wonder asking their parents what it was.

When the tribe saw the humans, particularly the other three, they were justifiably skeptical of the humans, but didn't act upon their emotions. Caesar radiated calm assurance that eased their nerves.

Alex, Kemp, and Foster stared at everything and everyone in amazed fascination in just as much awe as Malcolm had been when he waltzed into the camp to meet with Caesar.

Offering a hand to Ellie, Caesar assisted her with climbing the rocks to where the school stood. The others followed them.

Positioning the humans to where they could see the city, pointing in that direction, Caesar said "The…lights."

San Francisco was no longer ensnared in darkness. Beyond the Golden Gate Bridge thousands of specks of light glimmered in the dim night air, getting power at long last.

Malcolm was overcome with a variety of emotions tears glistening in his eyes. Laughing he wrapped an arm around Ellie's shoulders tugging her to him and the other around Caesar's in a comradely gesture.

"This…," said Malcolm, smiling, trying to find the right words to describe how he felt, "This is a new start, the beginning of a new era for all of us."

Caesar smiled nodding in agreement.

A feast is in order.

Bowls were provided to the humans filled with foods edible to share. Reserves of wild mushrooms, nettle, bark, berries, insects, salamanders, meats, and fruits were broke out for the celebration. The supply's that were edible to humans were passed around in carved wooden bowls. A few of the humans winced at what the apes called food, but out of common curtsey and etiquette they accepted the morsels. They'd eat what they could, leaving the rest for the apes to devour.

Babbling from a baby caused the group to look up. Cornelia had emerged from the oak tree. She stood where Caesar could see her cradling the baby in her arms. The antibiotics did their work. She appeared well rested and restored.

As Caesar leaves to join his wife Margo felt a hand slip into hers. Snapping her head downward Margo is stunned to find it belongs to Alex. The two locked gazes. Alex smiles timidly at her and funnily enough Margo finds herself returning it, the two now pressed shoulder to shoulder.

Ranger barks running around the two of them in fast circles.

Caesar went to Cornelia meeting her halfway as she came down with her midwives to join the festivities. Stroking the side of her face, Caesar signed _"Feeling better?"_

Cornelia nodded, pressing her brow to his.

Caesar stroked the baby's tiny head, cupping it in his hand. The two then pressed foreheads.

Taking Cornelia's hand in his he leads her to a spot under their oak tree. At the base the roots of the tree created a platform. The two beautiful stood there admiring the beauty of the lights in the night.

The Queen noticed they had a visitor.

Cornelia touched Caesar's arm to get his attention. Caesar saw what had her so fixated. Blue Eyes was coming from the side. His eyes were only for his mother blinking at her in disbelief. He couldn't comprehend how she was still alive. Yesterday Cornelia was on the brink of death. Now she was up and about as if the disease didn't nearly steal her away.

" _Mother,"_ signed Blue Eyes.

Cornelia unwrapped an arm from around the baby chimp. She gently stroked Blue Eyes temple and that touch was all the clarification he needed. Blue Eyes embraced his mother hugging her tight never wanting to let go.

Satisfied immensely, Caesar smiled at the sight of his wife and eldest son embrace. His entire family both human and ape are reunited.

Malcolm was correct this was a new beginning for apes and humans. Things could only improve moving forward after this.

Hearing a twig snap Caesar looked below into the ravine. Positioned on a branch far below Caesar can see Koba. Forgiveness in his heart, a smile adorning his face, Caesar motions Koba to come up and join the celebration.

Koba has no intention of doing so in the slightest. He has something else in mind.

The gun Koba points straight at him whips the smile right off of Caesar's lips.

BANG!

The booming crack of the gunshot startled everyone. Everywhere you looked apes and humans were looking in all directions for the shooter, wondering where it came from.

Margo did the same with a jolt, befuddled as she and Alex let to go figure out what happened. She then noticed something odd. Caesar, who'd been standing at the edge of the platform, was now standing perfectly still as if he's frozen. Not reacting at all. That's not like him. He had a hand clutching his left shoulder. Unknown to Willow, because his back was facing her she didn't realize that's where the bullet clipped him. He was stock still not moving a muscle.

"Caesar," called Margo, eyes wide with worry.

That concern is justified.

Seconds later Caesar fell forward over the cliff disappearing in the underbrush of the drop off into the canyon.

Suddenly reality struck. Caesar had been hit!

The baby's frightened cry in Cornelia's arms broke everyone out of their stupor.

The air became filled with shrieks, roars, and screeches from the apes as they realized what had occurred.

Cornelia wailed in grief. Hooting frantically she tried to go over the cliff to after Caesar, but Blue Eyes intercepted his stricken mother restraining her.

Luca and Rocket arrived. They each took hold of Cornelia, Luca wrapping his arms around her waist and Rocket did the same to her shoulders. They were both shielding her and the child along with preventing her from doing anything foolishly drastic.

This allowed Blue Eyes to go to the edge. Blue Eyes looked into the ravine hoping to find Caesar's body, but saw something else. Whatever he saw had him screeching furiously. He jumped down to a root sticking over the rocky outcropping below to retrieve his find. Other apes in the village center rushed to the cliff face scanning for the assailant and their beloved leader.

The tension building here is unbearable.

There was the smell of smoke as a fire erupted in the village the billowing flames increasing with each second. It grew rapidly as it traveled with the wood connecting the walls and huts.

First Caesar was hurt and now this. As if things couldn't get any worst!

Apparently they could.

Blue had made a gruesome discovery. Leaping onto the stone slab platform Blue Eyes held aloft a thompson rifle and a cap in his hands for all to see.

Margo immeidately froze as she recognized the cap. That had belonged to only one single human. Carver, the shooter is Carver.

"Son of a bitch," spat Margo, eyes gleaming with unrivaled fury.

Margo should've allowed Ranger to rip that piece of shit to pieces when she had the chance!

"Human gun," shouted Blue Eyes.

Malcolm, Ellie, Alex, Foster, and Kemp were no longer safe. If they stayed they would all be killed in revenge.

Even Margo has no choice but to leave anymore.

"Run," rumbled Maurice to Malcolm.

The humans required no further incentive. While the apes were distracted they snuck out of there.

Koba burst from the darkness leaping onto the stone slab beside Blue Eyes.

Taking the rifle, Koba bellowed "Humans kill Caesar! Burn ape home!" Through the flames he saw the humans escaping. They kept low as they ran through the areas overrun by fire to the gates. "Go! Get them!"

A small group of apes broke off from the main group to pursue. They'd rejoin the rest later on.

Koba wasn't done. All they needed was one more push.

"Apes must attack human city," roared Koba. "Fight back! Come, fight for Caesar!"

In Caesar's memory the apes would do anything to honor their savior.

" _Females and young stay in the woods,"_ commanded Koba to Grey. _"We go to the city."_

Nodding Grey obediently relayed the order, passing it along.

The tribe riled the way he wanted Koba turned his attention to the young prince. Blue Eyes was slumped to the ground perturbed, lost, and grief stricken.

Marching over to him Koba got him to rise.

" _We will avenge your father's death,"_ vowed Koba, fervently.

Koba slid his hands around the back of the boy's neck. Pulling the youngling close he pressed their foreheads together.

Blue Eyes cupped the back of Koba's head in return accepting the comfort.

The tribe shall go to war to conquer the humans and their land all in the name for revenge in tribute to their fallen cherished sovereign.

The cherry blossom tree branch Margo and Caesar planted in front of the school to symbolize a bright new beginning for a shining golden age caught a flame. One by one each and every blossom that's flowered there withering from the embers as if they never existed at all.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Yes, we've reached that point of the story. I don't like it either, but it's the way it has to be. It's so heartbreaking each and every time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Planet of the Apes except my OC Margo and all the changes in the story that her character provides here for you to enjoy.**

 **Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 22**

Margo has no indication how she managed to return to the Rodman home in one piece. To be honest it was all a haze with little tidbits here and there until she eventually got to the house.

It's all a big blur when she thought about it later on. Just a handful of flashes here and there.

With a horde of apes coming after them Margo had hurriedly strapped Ranger into his harness on her dirt bike. She booked it out of there so quickly that a cloud of earth was left in her wake. There's no way the apes were going to get her so they reverted their focus on the other much easier targets. Still Margo knew they wouldn't be safe until reaching home. The furious apes would be going for where the entire san Francisco Colony is congregated not a singular home. She lives so far away from there that there's no possible way the apes would discover her whereabouts.

Bulleting past the sentry's at the end of the Golden Gate Bridge Margo didn't bother giving them a warning of what's to come.

Every single one of those pathetic wretches can go straight to hell for all Margo cares. They deserve every piece of it for all the pain they've caused her all over again now.

Margo highly resents these urchins. Nothing can change her mind on that. Where before now Margo thought at least a handful of them amiable to an extent all of that is now nonexistent in her heart. A vicious bitterness taking root inside of her. Losing Caesar is the last straw when thrown in the mix of all this.

That's all Margo can recall until she got them to the house.

Margo still has to be cautious. She immediately rolled the motorbike to the backyard and covered it with a tarp so any apes that did somehow venture this far wouldn't spot it as they travel through the city limits. Also, to be safe, Margo shuts all the lights off in the house that was turned on after the dam spread electrical power throughout the city. Considering all that's going on right now she doubts any apes would know the difference until sunrise.

Feeling empty and desolate Margo made her way to the roof. Sitting on the arch of the top over Caesar's attack Margo has her legs pressed to her chest. Being careful where he puts his feet so not to tumble from the rooftop Ranger lies down whining at her. Ranger senses the grief and turmoil coming from her making him feel the same way. He may not have seen it, but the tension after Caesar was shot down in his own haven was all too apparent. It's not complicated for a clever and highly intelligent canine like him to figure out on his own.

The medallion on Margo's wrist is now digging into her skin. Margo subconsciously maneuvers the chain around until the locket sits in the palm of her hand. She uses the sharp edge from a fingernail to flick the catch open. The faces of the entire Rodman family stare back at her. This time Margo knows for certain that it's fully carrying entirely dead members.

This realization hit Margo like thousand bullets through the heart.

 _._

 _High in the halls of the Rodmans who are gone_

 _Margo would dance with her ghosts_

 _The ones she had lost and the one she had found_

 _And the ones who had loved her the most_

 _The one's who'd been gone for so very long_

 _She couldn't remember their names_

 _They spun her around on the damp old stones_

 _Spun away all her sorrow and pain_

 _And she never wanted to leave_

 _Never wanted to leave_

 _Never wanted to leave_

 _Never wanted to leave_

 _And she never wanted to leave_

 _Never wanted to leave_

 _Never wanted to leave_

 _Never wanted to leave_

 _High in the halls of the Rodmans who are gone_

 _Margo would dance with her ghosts_

 _The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

 _And the ones_

 _Who had loved her the most_

 _._

Margo's voice breaks on the final notes as she sobs uncontrollably, burying her head in the confines of her arms, the sadness and heartbreak pouring out in droves.

For most of her life Margo has despised feeling vulnerable and insecure. This is making her feel that all at once. She hates it. And now the walls that her personal defenses set up for protection have all come undone.

As Margo wallows in negative energy that's when the two sides clash. The army of vengeful apes have reached the compound.

The apes have made it to the San Francisco Colony and their army is attacking in full force.

Margo can think of nothing better than the San Francisco Colony being terminated off the face of the Earth.

Margo must've passed out from exhaustion after that because that's all she can recollect. The smell of smoke, sounds of gunfire along with the screams of apes and humans echoing in her ears as everything turns black.

"Caesar," whispers Margo.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all like this one! I certainly did writing it! ;D**

I'm sure those of you who are avid Game of Thrones fans know the identity of the song you see here. For the sake of those of you who do not here is an enlightener. It's Jenny of Oldstones by Florence + the Machine in Game of Thrones. I simply changed some of the wording around so that it fits this storyline.

Wow we are really getting close to the end now guys. It's just like I said in the previous chapter. I really want to get this done by the 1 year marker. So I'm going to continue working really hard to get it done.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Margo and the alterations in the storyline her presence in this universe provides the readers in enjoyment.**

 **Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 23**

Margo woke up by loud chirps and twittering of birds nearby and the cool morning air.

Margo slowly raised her head from where it had lay on her arms, eyes red and puffy from an overnight crying spell.

Ranger was still sleeping beside her, soft snores being expelled from his nose. Margo strokes the fur on his head causing him to inhale deeply and roll onto his back.

Suddenly Ranger eyes snapped open and jumped to his feet, keen ears catching something coming towards them in the distance.

"What is it, Ranger," whispered Margo.

Ranger tiptoed to the edge of the roof getting a closer look.

Behind the dense foliage from the trees above Margo can see what's gotten her companion so riled.

A jeep is coming their way one she instantly recognizes.

It's one of the cars Malcolm's team had taken into the Redwoods. Margo and Ranger lay flat pressing into the roof so as not to be seen. Margo assumes they'll drive right passed them. Contrary to her presumptions the vehicle slows to a stop in front of the house.

Before the car had even come to a full halt the door on the drivers side opens and out stepped Malcolm.

Having a strong feeling of what his intentions are, outrage blazing in her heart, Margo hissed "Oh hell no!"

If Malcolm things he can just step foot in this house asking for whatever favors he might desire from her after all that awful betrayal in the paradise Caesar had built with his own hands then he has another thing coming.

Moving around in the shadows the majority of her life Margo can move pretty fast. Which is how Margo got to the front door before Malcolm, Alex, and Ellie even finished getting out of the car. The family of three was all crowded around the jeeps rear when the front door banged open, alarming them greatly.

Margo appears to have even more of a menacing and repellent presence with a bloodthirsty dog positioned in a hunting crouch at her side.

"Margo," said Malcolm, eyes huge.

Stepping over to the edge of the front porch into the light, Margo said "How dare you come here. You have a lot of nerve after what you and yours tried to pull."

Moving to stand beside her husband, Ellie said "Margo, it wasn't us."

Eyes dark, cold, and unmoving, Margo demands "Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

As one all three of them moved aside to unveil to Margo what they'd been transporting in the jeep.

Or better yet, who?

There lying flat in the trunk of the jeep is Caesar very much alive, but with a bullet wound in his chest.

The weapon Margo held in her hands to ward Malcolm off in life of them even trying to get into her house slipped from limp fingers onto the woodwork as she stares dumbstruck.

Caesar smiles weakly at his little sister waving a tired and fatigued hand at her.

"Caesar," she gasped.

Margo holds the door wide open so Malcolm and Ellie can carry the exhausted ape leader inside the dwelling. They were being very careful not to jostle him.

"Go move the table," said Margo, pointing at it.

Alex slides the table away till it's underneath the window. Ranger was whining profusely. Walking around Malcolm and Ellie's feet in quick circles.

"Ranger, enough," berates Margo, not wanting him to trip them up and injure Caesar more.

"Okay. Put him right here," said Margo, motioning for Ellie and Malcolm to place Caesar on the couch in a place where he can be comfortable.

Caesar paid no attention to the people surrounding him. His eyes are wide as he takes in every detail he can of the house he'd left behind. The house where he shared so many dear memories with her.

As soon as Caesar became situated Margo is immediately at his side, kneeling down at his head. Caesars gaze locks onto her.

Biting her lip, tears swelling up in her eyes yet not falling, Margo stammered "I-I thought you were dead."

"Not…yet," breathed Caesar, raspy.

Margo releases a choked laugh.

Caesar caresses Margo's cheek with the back of his knuckles.

All the while Caesar and Margo were distracted with each other Alex's attention was drawn to the hearth over the fireplace.

Swiping a picture frame, holding it where Malcolm and Ellie can both see it, Alex said "Dad, look. Look."

The picture is Will and Caesar sitting at the kitchen table laughing together when he was a baby.

A look of understanding dawning on Malcolm's face, he said "You used to live here?"

Caesar nods in clarification gazing around the room in nostalgia.

Eyes hard, Margo said "I'd advise you to put that back."

Alex didn't think twice.

Caesar doesn't look too good. The wound is deep, the bullet having not exited through the back of his shoulder. It's still lodged in there and causing more damage by the minute.

"We need to operate. I don't have anything. There's a surgical kit back at the place, but that's-," said Ellie, surmising it to be suicide.

"I'll go," murmured Malcolm.

Shaking her head in shock, Ellie said "It's not safe."

"He's the only one that can stop this," argued Malcolm.

Malcolm left them soon afterwards.

Margo can't bear seeing Caesar in such agony. Since they don't have any medicine she would try something else.

"What are you doing," said Ellie.

Margo ignores them moving with a purpose.

Ellie and Alex exchange an exasperated look at her dismissal.

Seconds later they have their answer.

Margo sat down at the piano in the corner.

Charles old and grand piano.

Margo hasn't played in years, but to her if she pictures it correctly then it could very well have been yesterday. Music spread throughout the house. More specifically the keys belonging to a piano, one Caesar remembers.

Ellie and Alex listened to Margo play in bemusement, fingers skimming skillfully over the keys. It does pay to have a professor and composer as a grandfather.

Charles Rodman would be proud.

While playing one of Charles favorites from memory Margo leans her head backwards, eyes closed in remembrance.

Caesar smiles, tears dripping from his eyes as he listens.

Margo continues to softly conduct the Rodman families favorites on the piano to pass the time. By the time she reaches the end all of them assumed Malcolm would return with the stuff. If he didn't then there's be no way to help Caesar.

Malcolm's been gone for too long.

Too much time had passed. Ellie and Alex were beginning to get nervous. The thought of Malcolm getting caught by an enemy patrol or killed were possibilities neither wanted to contemplate. But as time wore on those kinds of scenarios became even more likely.

Margo fidgets on the couch beside Caesar. Really she hasn't moved once since Malcolm left. Too afraid that Caesar would cease breathing the very moment she left. At present Caesar was laid out on the sofa holding his hand while rubbing his arm soothingly.

The front door opened startling them all, but when Malcolm walked inside holding his backpack they relaxed rising to meet him.

Ranger got to Malcolm first, barking and circling him happily, nosing the bag he brought.

"I got it," said Malcolm, handing the backpack to Ellie. She immediately stuck her hand inside for the surgical kit. "How is he?"

Ellie opened her mouth to answer, but stopped short.

Even Ranger froze, neck fur bristling.

Exhibiting caution Blue Eyes warily walked inside holding his gun read incase this ended up to be a trap of some kind. Instead he found Caesar lying immobile on the couch weakened, but very much alive. Blue Eyes stared blankly at his father unable to comprehend what he was seeing is actually the truth.

In response Caesar smiled weakly at his son.

Blue Eyes looked back and forth from the gun in his hand to Caesar. Slowly he set the gun down against the wall and approached his father.

"Your Mother…Brother," breathed Caesar. "Safe?"

Nodding, Blue Eyes signed _"For now."_

Gasping Caesar collapsed onto the couch cushions in relief a single tear escaping.

It was then Blue Eyes registered the bullet wound in Caesar's shoulder the hair surrounding the hole thickened with blood old and fresh.

Furious Blue Eyes spun around snarling at the humans putting blame on them, believing they're responsible for this. Shaken by Blue Eye's act of aggression they hastily stepped backwards. Even Margo tenses yet refuses to budge.

"No," said Caesar, softly, grasping Blue Eyes wrist to prevent him from lunging at his saviors, shaking his head. "No. Not human."

Blue Eyes turned back towards Caesar in shock. If it wasn't any of the humans then who…

"Koba," said Caesar, sullenly declaring the manic bonobo as the culprit.

The truth seemed to seriously rattle them all. Koba definitely has his own issues about them, but to take it this far is a whole other level.

"Malcolm," murmured Ellie, knowing time is short.

Nodding, Malcolm said "Yeah."

"Caesar," insisted Ellie, walking around Blue Eyes to kneel at his head taking the necessary medical supplies out of the bag. This would take two people. Malcolm would be her assistant. "We need to do this now."

"Son," said Caesar, prompting Blue Eyes to lift his head, extending a hand palm up.

Blue Eyes looked to his father a tear slipping from the corner of his eye.

Caesar pointedly looks at Margo with his eyes.

"Go with Margo," he coughed. "You shouldn't see this."

The operation was tiresome physically and mentally for both human and ape. By the end of it all were extremely exhausted. Malcolm, Ellie, and Alex stayed outside while it was safe in the abandoned Pacific Heights District, allowing the apes inside some much needed privacy, moving on to other sections of the house.

The lack of sufficient tools and anesthetic took their toll on Caesar. Halfway into the surgery he lost consciousness. If it weren't for his inner strength he would surely be dead.

During the span of the operation Margo kept Blue Eyes distracted by giving him a tour of his fathers old home. Basically telling stories of their shared childhood and the people who had resided here with them. His deceased human relatives. She even brought him to the attic space. Margo wasn't worried, all of the other humans were well occupied downstairs. It's here that Blue Eyes finally understood the symbol Caesar always held so close to represent the Tribe. Here in this house Caesar had learned love, caring, and compassion. Things he wanted to pass down to the others. Blue Eyes is too damn ashamed that his stubbornness is what let it get this far. That it took him so long to learn all this for himself when it should've come naturally as his son.

Now, as the hours went by, he dutifully sat vigil for Caesar to awaken. On the table were some rations Ellie had set aside for him to eat when he got hungry. In his hands Blue Eyes held an old photograph preserved in a wooden frame. Examining the picture he recognized a younger version of his father as a toddler and an unknown human. Blue eyes discovered humans had raised his father so this house must've been his home and the human in the picture was the one who'd taken care of him. This explained Caesar's for being so sympathetic and compassion towards them and their hardships.

Suddenly the awakening of his father startled Blue Eyes. Caesar woke coughing, grunting in pain a hand to his newly stitched wound. Blue Eyes set the picture frame on the table taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

Margo rose as well. Taking a position at Caesar's head. Ranger noses Caesars hand.

Caesar chuckles tickling the dogs ears and pressing foreheads to Margo.

Then, for a few moments, father and son just stared at each other neither saying a word. They spoke with their eyes. Caesar smiled gently at his eldest child. Blue Eye's expression was filled with guilt. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

" _I'm so sorry,"_ apologized Blue Eyes. _"For everything."_ A lot there was left unsaid, but Blue Eyes didn't know what else to say, how to put the rest of what he was feeling correctly into words.

Caesar understood better than most. The emotions in his heart were coming from the same direction.

"No," whispered Caesar, hoarse, calmly. "I am to blame."

Confused at the admission, Blue Eyes signed _"But Koba betrayed you."_

"I chose to trust him because he is ape," deduced Caesar, breathlessly, calm. "I always think…ape better than human. I see now…how much like them we are."

Blue Eyes actually listened to his father hearing him, something he hadn't normally been partial to. This one day apart had altered his drastically. He was very forthcoming, torn up inside.

"Where Koba now," asked Caesar.

" _On the human tower,"_ informed Blue Eyes. _"Loyal apes around him."_

"And those who not follow," asked Caesar, fearing the answer.

" _Prisoners,"_ signed Blue Eyes. _"Maurice, Rocket…Koba killed Ash."_

Caesar's heart went out for his child. Ash was Blue Eyes best friend since childhood. They did everything together.

Koba wasn't a leader the tribe deserved. Not by a long shot.

" _Fear makes others follow,"_ signed Blue Eyes. _"But when they see you alive. They will turn from Koba."_

"Not if I am weak," said Caesar, low and grave, thinking realistically. "Ape always seek strongest branch."

A low growl rumbling in his chest, grimacing in pain as he attempt to rise, Caesar grunts "I must do something to stop him."

Margo wasn't having any of that nonsense.

"Don't even think about," said Margo, firmly. "Caesar, you don't have the strength. You must recover further. If you return like this you'll lose for sure."

"Father," rasped Blue Eyes, his voice so rough and unused, speaking clearly for the first time. There was a fierce determination in his eyes that hadn't been present previous. "Let me help you."

Caesar stared at his son in pride cupping the back of Blue Eye's head. Finally, at long last, Blue Eyes was learning. Slowly Blue Eyes was working to become the ape Caesar always envisioned him to be.

Blue Eyes took his leave to put the plan they've concocted into action. He's been gone for two days straight. The small group is forced to lay low to avoid discovery.

Margo and Caesar took this time to reconnect more.

At the end of the second day Caesar was strong enough to move about on his own. The wound pains him, but it's bearable and on the med thanks to Ellie.

With Margo's help Caesar made his way to the attic. That's where he wants to be not downstairs.

Margo comes in and out of this room all the time, but for Caesar it's been forever. So many happy times were here. Everywhere he looks holds dozens of different memories. Caesar smiles over all of it sadly.

Despite what led to where they are now Caesar wouldn't trade any of it. The good nor the bad. Margo follows Caesar around holding his hand like they used to.

Caesar then spots the old video camera on a table. He picked it up turning it over in his hands. He starts noticing there's still some power left in the battery. Over the years Margo had tried to conserve whatever battery life was stored in order to watch the videos as much as possible, only a couple of seconds sporadically each and every time. Now there's barely any left. Perhaps there's enough juice for one last time. Aware what he wanted without speaking Margo turns it on and an image springs to life.

In this video Caesar and Will are in the kitchen when the former was a toddler. This is one of the first videos Will had ever shot before Margo was born. By the look of things it wasn't that far ahead. He was teaching tiny Caesar how to do sign language.

" _ **Okay. Caesar, look,"**_ said Will, repeating one sign over and over. _**"Apple. Apple."**_

The younger Caesar in the video mimicked the sign.

" _ **Good. Home,"**_ said Will, forming another. _**"Home."**_

Caesar chuckles and Margo leans into him placing her head on his shoulder.

" _ **Yes,"**_ said Will, laughing when Caesar identified the space as his. _**"This is your home. Your home. Good. Good. That's good."**_

Caesar leans in to hug Will. As the two embrace warmly the video cut making the viewfinder go black. The battery has run out.

Margo and Caesar complete the hug Caesar and Will had been about to do in the video. Margo begins to cry again, missing her parents so much. Caesar consoles her as much as he can rubbing her back supportively and stroking a hand through hair. She wept then, heart heavy. Margo laid her head against his beating heard until she had no more tears to shed.

For a few seconds neither of them were adults anymore. They were back to being the innocent children that loved each other so dearly.

Margo and Caesar aren't alone.

Caesar notices someone near the attic door watching them as he places the camera on the bed.

It's Malcolm.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to intrude," apologized Malcolm, rising from where he was knelt. Malcolm slowly walks deeper into the room, taking everything in. "It's been two days. Your son is not back yet?"

Margo sniffles, rubbing her eyes. Caesar whips the tears away gently.

"Who was that," broached Malcolm, delicately. "On the video."

"The man….The man was my father," said Margo, softly. "Our father."

"A good man," states Caesar. "Like you."

Malcolm seems rendered speechless, stunned by this admittance from Caesar. Immense gratitude radiates off him from this display of acceptance. One he never expected to get from either of them. This is a very proud moment for him. Lately it doesn't sound like he is, but to hear it come from Caesar's own lips and the hostility nonexistent from Margo is an enormous reward.

The sound of hoots from outside made Margo, Caesar, and Malcolm peer out the window protruding from the attic.

Blue Eyes has returned and he's not alone. An entire troop is with him. Those most loyal to Caesar along with his moral code and ideals have come to join them.

When Caesar came outside the troop surged forth. Caesar greeted all of them warmly beyond happy to see they were intact unharmed. His eyes roamed over the group greeting each and every one of them warmly.

Margo did the same to Blue Eyes. She hugged and cupped his face in her palms so relieved he made it out unscathed, safe.

Following Caesar and Margo outside trails Malcolm with Ellie and Alex.

"They need to get to the tower without being seen," said Malcolm, kissing Ellie and hugging his son farewell. "I'm going to take him through the subway."

"I love you," said Ellie, kissing him goodbye.

" _What news do you bring,"_ asked Caesar, speaking to the loyalists in front of him.

" _Koba sent for the females and young. They're on their way. Mother, too,"_ signed Blue Eyes, emphasizing the symbol for "mother" expressing the danger she was under.

Horrified he spun on his feet towards Malcolm, riddled with fear for his wife and youngest son, Caesar gasped "Must go. Now!"

 **Authors Note:**

 **Almost there! Ah! ;D**

 **Do you guys think she should go with Caesar or Malcolm?**

 **Hope you guys all liked this one! I certainly did while writing it!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Chapter 24**

Margo can't take Ranger with them this time. It's possible he might get in the way so she left him with Ellie and Alex back at the house. He'd be fine with them until this was all over and they could use the early alarm system should anything go amiss.

Time was of the utmost essence. The infiltration had to commence before daybreak or all would be lost. A sense of urgency came over the troop leaving no room for error.

Underground Malcolm led the apes through a BART tunnel connected to the station Malcolm had used previously to sneak into the human Colony through the basements in the tower.

The group ran without stopping on the tracks with Malcolm's flashlight the only source of light to guide their steps in the right direction. The apes were silent every step calculated to avoid detection.

Margo stayed glued to Caesar's side the entire time ready to catch her brother should he stumble. The constant nonstop running was putting an enormous strain on Caesar, taking a heavy toll. Having not yet fully healed the wound in his shoulder obviously hindered his movements, but he refused to show or let that stop him. He mustn't appear weak. That would ruin everything.

Margo isn't the only one concerned over Caesar's wellbeing. Repeatedly Malcolm would cast a glance back at Caesar to check on how he was faring, like now.

"Are you okay," asked Malcolm.

Caesar grunted lightly in reply.

"How much further, Malcolm," said Margo, impatient.

"We're getting close," informed Malcolm.

Then without warning shots were fired in the tunnel forcing them all to duck and cover off to the side.

At first they thought Koba's minions had found them, distinctly human voice was heard.

"Who's there? If you're human, you better say so!"

Malcolm recognized it at once.

"It's me! It's Malcolm! Don't shoot," shouted Malcolm. Bending down he spoke more quietly to the apes. "The stairs. Take the stairs." He was referring to the stairwell to their right. "They'll bring you around and up onto the street, okay? Go."

Caesar looked to his apes and they all nodded to show they understood the conveyed instructions.

Turning back to Malcolm, voice laced with gratitude, Caesar said "Thank you."

"Trust," said Malcolm, smiling, repeating the gesture Caesar gave him at the gas station a few nights ago.

Margo moves to go with Caesar and the others, but he stops here. Meeting her confused and mutinous glare Caesar shakes his head.

" _This must be handled among apes. You cannot help,"_ signed Caesar.

Meaning that if she got involved then it might turn more apes to Koba's side with her interference. So Margo reluctantly backs off.

A flashlight beaming this way and that in the area of the tunnel up ahead and the sound of approaching footsteps were the signs that whoever had fired the shots are coming to take a look.

"Go now," said Malcolm, waving them up the stairs.

Quietly the apes vanished up the stairs above ground.

As the apes were walking up, speaking to the person at the other end of the tunnel, Malcolm shouted "All right! I'm coming out! Don't shoot!"

Caesar and his apes made it out just in the nick of time. Whoever it was made their way to them at the same instance the last ape made the climb.

Turns out it's someone Malcolm knows. A man that goes by the name Finney. Pleased to see Malcolm he doesn't ask any questions as he leads them further into the tunnels until they reach the bottom of the tower.

From the shadows emerges another person. It's Dreyfus. A radio engineer, Werner is with him. Dreyfus moves to greet them as Werner continues to fiddle with some equipment. The radio included. The portable set was plugged in and running, using the steel frame of the skyscraper as an antenna.

"Hey! Look who I found," exclaimed Finney.

Grinning toothily Dreyfus rushes in to hug Malcolm.

Relieved, Dreyfus said "I didn't know if you'd made it out! Good to see you."

Pulling back Dreyfus now spots Margo standing behind him.

"What's she doing here," said Dreyfus.

"It's all right. When the apes attacked she hid me. Margo's all right," said Malcolm.

Well that's partially true.

"Right," said Dreyfus, warily. "Don't worry. We're gonna turn all this around."

"What do you mean? What's going on," said Malcolm.

Margo's eyes rove over all the crates of ammunition stashed in the makeshift bunker starting to get rattled.

"It's the apes. They're all over the tower," answered Finney.

"I lost the signal. It dropped out," said Werner, listening through his headset.

"Keep trying," said Dreyfus, shining his flashlight on bombs they have spread out everywhere. "Malcolm, look at this. C-4. Five pound blocks. We just started setting them. They're gonna take down the whole tower. Blast them all at once."

No! This can't happen. If those bombs go off every single one of the apes in the tower will perish. Caesar…Caesar doesn't know about them.

Margo's eyes go wide in horror, instantly snapping her head towards Malcolm. Although he's more discreet about it Margo can see this distress mirrored in his own gaze. They need to stall and provide Caesar the time needed to get the troop back under his control.

"We could use your help," said Dreyfus, proudly.

Malcolm and Margo will help all right, but not for Dreyfus's benefit.

Malcolm pretends to assist in setting up the bombs while Margo keeps to the background. She pretends to feign disinterest knowing if she makes any sudden moves it can ruin their chances. She knows these guys best so Margo's going to begrudgingly lets Malcolm run the lead on this one.

Werner keeps trying to make contact with someone over the radio. He keeps being met with static.

The time is now.

Malcolm and Margo exchange subtle nods.

Malcolm rises and casually walks over to Finney picking up the gun where he's left it unmanned.

Malcolm takes position with Margo standing a few inches at his shoulder. She tenses in anticipation.

Finney is frozen staring in disbelief at them.

"Dreyfus. Werner," said Malcolm.

Both men stop what they're going and see gun along with Malcolm's intention of not putting it down.

All goes silent.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this," said Malcolm, decisive and determined. "We need to give him a chance. We need to give him some time. He's up there right now."

"Who's up there," said Dreyfus, blinking in puzzlement.

Malcolm then spills all telling Dreyfus what's going on up top and how this all came about. It takes a couple of minutes, but he does it.

By the end of it Dreyfus, Finney, and Werner are surveying their comrade as if he's gone insane.

"Are you out of your fucking mind," breathed Dreyfus.

"No, I've seen things. I've seen the way they are," said Malcolm, cool headed and clear minded. "So has, Margo. She showed us how not so different we are from the apes. They want what we want to survive. They don't want a war."

"They're animals! They attacked us," shouts Dreyfus, angrily.

"That's because they thought you attacked them. One of the inner circle, Koba, stole and used one of your guns to set this up. He wanted them put in a crazed state so they'd follow him and attack. Now that they'll see their true leader is alive they'll pull out," assures Margo, being the Tribe's voice.

"Sit down, Finney," yells Malcolm, aiming the gun at Finney. "Sit down!"

Finney returns to his knees holding his hands up in order to show he's complying.

"You need to listen to her, Dreyfus," said Malcolm, beseeching his friend to reconsider and treat this rationally, not do anything impulsive. "Now I know how this must all sound."

"No, I don't think you have any idea-," said Dreyfus, taking a step.

Malcolm cocks the gun, prepared to fire, serious.

The heavy weight in the atmosphere gets tighter with this standoff.

"Do you think stopping me will matter? They're coming. We made contact with a military base up north. They're already on their way," proclaims Dreyfus, shrewd.

"What," whispered Margo.

"It's true," said Werner, having been the one to speak to the base personnel.

"No," said Margo, shaking her head, a flashback from the carnage on the Golden Gate Bridge flashing through her mind as she nearly reaches hysteria. That can't happen. Not again! "No, no, no, no!"

"It's going to be fine, Margo," said Malcolm, briefly taking his focus off Dreyfus.

Using this distraction Dreyfus makes a break for the detonator linked to the assembled bombs, brandishing it above his head.

"Dreyfus! What are you doing, man," demands Werner, stunned and scared to death.

"I'm saving the human race," said Dreyfus, resigned to his fate, acting like a self-proclaimed hero he is not.

Dreyfus presses the trigger.

"No," screamed Malcolm.

All the bombs go explode simultaneously.

Dreyfus, Finney, and Werner are engulfed in a ball of gas and flame.

To avoid dying by fire Malcolm and Margo took shelter on the tracks. The heat almost destroyed them, but made it through.

The destruction from the blast is devastating spreading all the way to the top. The tower nevertheless is mostly intact, but the damage is done judging the debris that fell all over the place.

The fact that Margo and Malcolm survived such a severe explosion with a few cuts and minimal burns cannot be described other than a miracle.

After extracting themselves from the piles of rubble the two then seek a way out.

A patrol of apes found them in the tunnels. Malcolm and Margo are dragged through a doorway by six apes threatening them with guns. Malcolm had calming hands raised to show he meant no harm while Margo was just nonresponsive. She's careful not to do anything to provoke them.

"Leave them," commanded Caesar.

Reluctantly those chimpanzees dispersed. After what they witnessed happen to Koba they weren't going to contest Caesar. So they retrained the animalistic tendency's Koba had unleashed.

With no one blocking the way the two leaders approached each other on the plaza meeting in the middle.

Margo and Caesar immediately hugged relieved to see each other alive and okay especially Margo. After Dreyfus activated those explosions she didn't know what to think.

Caesar could sense something was amiss. Caesar made an inquiry portrayed with his eyes.

"You're not safe here. They made contact. Other people are coming. Soldiers," explained Malcolm. "You have to leave now. Everyone."

Absorbing the news Caesar shook his head in silent refusal.

"Caesar, if you don't go," pressed Malcolm, his voice urgent, desperate to convince Caesar, "it'll be all out war."

"No," said Caesar, resigned, his expression filled with regret. "War…has already…begun. Ape started war. And human…Human will not forgive. You must go before fighting begins. I am sorry…my friend."

Tears in his eyes, smiling shakily, Malcolm said "I thought we had a chance."

Understandingly, nostalgic, Caesar said "I did, too." He then cupped a hand around the back of Malcolm's head pulling him closer until their foreheads were pressed together. Through this the two shared a rapport a significant moment shared in their friendship and a realization the chances were slim they'd ever meet again after this day. This was their version of farewell.

Finally they separated. Releasing Malcolm, Caesar stepped back turning to rejoin his kind.

Cornelia slowly made her way to the front holding the baby close to the chest. Then she spotted Caesar. Her eyes became nearly as big as an owl's in her disbelief.

To prove it was really him in the flesh and blood, Caesar held out an inviting hand to his wife smiling gently at Cornelia.

Cornelia took Caesar's hand and he pulled her close. Husband and wife embraced drinking in each other's presence never wanting to let go.

But they did and the family of four stood there exuding a united front for the tribe.

Caesar turned to look at where Malcolm had stood only to find he's gone. Only Margo remains. She smiles at him. That one gesture tells Caesar that she won't leave him to face this oncoming threat alone. Not this time.

Caesar nods waving his arm for her to come forward and join them there. Margo complies, their fingers intertwining as she takes her place at his side. Brother and sister united as one.

All of the apes dropped to their knees bowing to Caesar, extending hands to him in supplication.

Caesar was right. War had begun, but they would face it together with a single purpose guiding their future. Instead of peddling backwards they'd continue forwards. Either they all got to the peak together or they don't get there at all.

 **Authors Note:**

 **And so we're at the end of the road. It's been a long time coming. Now it's only the epilogue left before this part of the saga is complete. And just as I promised right before the 1** **st** **Anniversary.**

 **The epilogue holds a big surprise. Hope you enjoy it. Ha! Ha!**

 **Also, got any song suggestions Margo can sing for the Epilogue?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Caesar's Pearl 2 Epilogue**

By the time Margo returns to the house Malcolm had already arrived. He's gathering his family and preparing to leave.

Ranger spots her advance first.

Ranger leaps off the front porch barking as he's in a dead run towards her. Margo braces her lower body to catch the enthusiastic border collie in her arms as he collides with her chest. He wriggles uncontrollably in her arms licking every inch of uncovered skin that he can reach. Ranger was scared to death she was never going to come back. So he's overjoyed to see her with his own eyes.

Burring her face in his fur, Margo laughed "I'm happy to see you too, Ranger."

Margo pats Ranger's stomach, getting him to settle down. No need for him to get overexcited at his age.

Margo now sits on the old porch swing watching Malcolm, Ellie, and Alex complete their preparations.

In spite of Malcolm's initial desire and basic instincts to stay in San Francisco to assist Caesar and his apes as much as possible he heeds the warning. He's packing up and getting them out of there right away. Malcolm had nabbed some stuff from their apartments before completely leaving the tower. Luckily that part had been partially intact enough for him to retrieve some treasured and essential belongings.

Soon it's time for the trio to be on their way. They're not going with just the clothes on their backs and the things Malcolm was able to grab in time. Out of the goodness of her heart Margo shares some of her own supplies with them. Not a lot, merely enough to last them a little while so they don't go nuts over what to do next. In reality it's a small amount she can spare, but she has a strong inclination that they'll make it work somehow. This trio has proven resourceful in so many clever ways. Truthfully Margo wouldn't be surprised if they made it all the way.

Except Alex can't leave without doing one last thing. Something he's been meaning for quite some time since this whole mess began.

His parents already seated in the car Alex climbs the steps to say one final farewell.

Scratching Ranger on top of his head, Alex asks "You sure you don't want to come with us?"

Shaking her head, somewhat aloof yet appreciating the thought, Margo said "Thank you, but my place is here. I just found my brother. I'm not going to lose him again. From now on I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he and his people come out of this oncoming conflict safe and victorious in however way he wishes."

"Right," said Alex, awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot as he rubs his neck in an awkward manner. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

Softening, Margo said "Let's not think of this as a goodbye. We may very well run into each other again."

That is unlikely, but she had to say it.

Smiling, Alex said "Yeah, you're right. I hope everything works out for you, Margo."

Nodding, voiced filled to the brim with genuine sincerity and goodwill, Margo said "And to you."

What Alex does next surprised and left Margo flabbergasted.

Out of nowhere Alex leans in and pecks her on the lips.

It all happens so fast that Margo didn't know what went down until Alex bolted, running straight for the jeep. Alex left an incredulous and incredibly mind blown Malcolm and Ellie grin at Alex as he dives inside. Alex tugs hood on the sweatshirt he's wearing over his face in embarrassment though he too it all smiles.

A burning blush blooms on Margo's cheeks as it hits her. Margo's hasn't been kissed before. That was her very first one.

Personally Margo finds Alex's behavior insufferable yet endearing. Thus she can't help but tough the tips of a finger to her lips as she watches them drive away into the horizon.

Margo then fells something crumpled in her hands. Turns out Alex had slipped her something. It's a scrunched piece of paper. Margo unfolds it and beams.

It's a well-done rough sketch. Alex drew her and Caesar standing together overlooking the village and San Francisco holding hands together.

A warm contentment spreads in Margo's heart.

Margo has a feeling that she'll never see them again. She wishes them well in whatever the tightknit family sets out to do in the future.

Now Margo has a serious choice to make about her own infinite prospects.

Her entire life Margo has always dwelled in this house. She's never left it. The idea never once crossed her mind. In the past it had constantly been the one link Margo possessed that connects her to the family so wrongly deprived from her. An outcast from the struggling remnants of society living on the brink. Afraid to step out and ashamed of what resulted from her father's actions. That is until she finally found the will inside to forgive him.

But Caesar's back in her life changes that.

So many paths with alternate options for this young woman to choose from.

Question is which one to pick?

 _._

 _In some new places on some new faces I've never seen_

 _I might find where I belong someday_

 _And there may even be another dream for me_

 _Waiting there somewhere along the way_

 _Who knows where I go from here_

 _So many voices_

 _Only one thing's clear_

 _There's nothing to lose_

 _Nothing to fear_

 _The past is gone_

 _I must move on from here_

 _._

There isn't really anything to deliberate.

Margo can't continue to live in the past. Nothing good will ever come of it if she does.

Margo needs to look forward, not back.

Together Margo and Caesar will mold a brand new destiny. One where they'll never be separated again and everyone can live in serenity. Just as they deserve.

At least they'll try.

Who knows what's in store for them. Every new step taken is like another page in an open book. You never know what new outcome the tale will take you. You just have to harness your courage and take the chance.

 **Authors Note:**

 **And there you have it folks. The end of the line to this part of the three-part saga.**

 **Now it's on to War For The Planet Of The Apes. A lot of drama gonna be happening in that one.**

 **The song here is Where Do I Go From Here Reprise. As many of you remember the original Where Do I Go From Here was written in earlier in the story. So I thought last night that it was only fitting that the 2** **nd** **part be added in.**


End file.
